


【授权翻译】10，000 小时

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Aziraphale, Body Worship, Comedy, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Gabriel is Aziraphale's brother, If You Squint - Freeform, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Michael is Crowley's sister, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nanny Ashtoreth is not Crowley, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Playboy Crowley with a heart of gold, Sex Toys, Smut, The Arrangement (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), a lil hurt/comfort, but it's sex, but not for long, hallmark romance but sexy, separated sex chapters, slight body image problems
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 112,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: 富有的花花公子安东尼·克鲁利终于突破了最后一道防线。他被他的祖母抛弃了，被家人抛弃了。身无分文，又无处可去，他就去了老家的小木屋里低调地生活，直到事态平息。爱情小说家 A.Z.Fell得到了她的出版人的小木屋的使用权，让她远离城市，创作她的新书——她的第一本色情小说。两人都没想到对方会出现在那里，但他们都出现了。而AZ发现，克鲁利在性方面的丰富知识恰好能够弥补她自己在写书时的不足。
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Ligur (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Michael (Good Omens), Michael/Uriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. 花花公子，遇上球棍

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/gifts).
  * A translation of [10,000 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056475) by [AnnaTheHank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank). 



> 原作者的话：  
> 大家好！谢谢你们的到来，谢谢你们的阅读！<3  
> 注意事项：  
> 一般来说，AZ的发音像A.Z.，每个字母都有定义，但克鲁利倾向于说成Azz。  
> 奶妈Ashtoreth是克鲁利的祖母，被称为Nana或Nana Ash。  
> 以防万一，标签里加上了“dub con”（不知道怎么翻，可疑同意？意思是事后对性爱感到后悔，但这不是强奸），因为第一场性爱戏里有一点，但基本是在好的意味上。  
> 性爱场面会在各自的章节里被归类。我将在标题中注明，如果你不喜欢的话，可以跳过它们（如果你喜欢的话，也可以快速找到它们）。  
> 希望大家喜欢！！！<3 <3
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 是家庭设定所以会有点 ooc，但两人间的亲密感太棒了！原作现在还坑着，译者也不知道什么时候完结。一切美好属于原作者，坑属于我。  
> 修订了 AZ 名字的译法。

说白了，克鲁利并不知道那个女孩是他奶奶的竞争对手的女儿。毕竟他们是在酒吧里认识的，在酒吧里没有人用真名。据她所知，他的名字是沃洛克，而他知道她的名字是一号。他们勾搭上了，他带她上了家族的游艇，因为那里比他的公寓更近。而且没人告诉他第二天早上要在那里开会，这事真的不能怪他。

"所以你也看到了，"他解释说，"这真的不是我的错。"

他在姐姐的公寓里，一袋袋匆匆忙忙地整理好的衣服扔在门边。他坐在厨房中岛上，眯着眼睛看着眼前的一切是多么的明亮，什么都是白茫茫一片。当然，这对他的头痛当然没有任何帮助。

"对，因为你当时就必须和她上床，否则你会死的。"米迦勒说。她在忙着收拾她为他做的早餐。(她为什么不请个厨师或女佣，克鲁利永远不会知道)。

“正是如此！”他赞同道。“看，你懂了吧！”

“托尼，”米迦勒用那种他已经熟悉和讨厌的叹息声说。"你不会真的认为你没责任吧。"

"没有人告诉我，他们要用船! 他们什么都不告诉我得怪我？" 克鲁利猛地一仰头，呻吟了一声，用手托着下巴。

米迦勒收拾完了，一气呵成地把洗碗巾扔在台上。“这不是游艇的事，托尼。"

克鲁利抬头看着她，不确定地道。"'当然是这样。还能是什么事？"

"你太不负责任了。"米迦勒说。"娜娜不希望你这么...........哦，怎么说呢.........."

乌列尔从沙发靠背后伸出脑袋说：“完全没有任何用处？“

她的声音让克劳利一怔，他跳了起来。他犹豫着是先问她在那做什么，还是先争辩：“我不是没用的人！“

乌列尔的头消失了，她从沙发上爬下来，走到他们身边，双手抱臀，站在克劳利身边。她看到门边的袋子，眉头扬了起来。"你做了什么？"

"他和菲的女儿睡了，”米迦勒不紧不慢地说道。

克鲁利绷紧了身体，等待着。果然，有一双巴掌打在他的手臂上。"你这个白痴，"她笑着说。"哦，我的天，我能想象到Nana的表情。是不是很糟？她有没有气得青筋暴突？"

“别这么刻薄”，米迦勒说，“他是我弟弟，这是我的职责。”

克鲁利呻吟了一声，把头低下放在柜台上。他知道自己在这只会得到羞辱，但他也没别的地方可去。好吧，有很多地方可以去，但没有一个地方会真的长时间的忍受他。

"是的，但作为你的妻子，我有责任协助处理你的兄弟姐妹带来的煎熬。"乌列尔说。她在克劳利身边坐下来，拍了拍他的背。

米迦勒准备回应她些什么，但她的手机铃声打断了她。她从口袋里掏出手机，用沙哑的嗓音应答着，走到客厅去了。

"那么，你为什么要和菲的女儿上床？" 乌里尔问道。"她不是，Nana最大的竞争对手吗？" "我不知道。"克鲁利呻吟了一声。"我也不知道他们需要那艘游艇，所以不要问了。" "我有想问知道游艇的事了吗？"

克鲁利摇了摇头，催促着自己的脑袋冷静下来。从被抓，到被骂，再到被赶出公寓，再到因为突然没钱而被迫大老远地走到这里，这已经是一个地狱般的早晨了。他不需要乌列尔再来一次攻击就能雪上加霜了。

米迦勒走回厨房，从她的脚步声中，他就知道是个坏消息。"是她吧？" 克鲁利问道。

"父亲，"米迦勒说。"以她的名义。"

克鲁利呻吟了一声。"我猜他们不会是打电话来道歉，让我回去吧？"

"其实恰恰相反，"米迦勒说。

克鲁利聚精会神地把头抬起来一点，看着她。"直接交给我吧，医生。"

"你不能留在这里。"

他的头垂了下来。"别那么直接！"

"Nana说，如果你不学着自己做事，你永远都不会有成就。如果你能证明你有责任心，她会重新考虑的。但在那之前...... 没有人能帮你。"

克鲁利呻吟了一声，颓然坐回座位上。"你可以就告诉她你没帮我！"

"说谎？" 乌列尔问道。"向Nana？哇...........我就知道你是个傻子，不过这也太傻了吧？"

"对不起，托尼，"米迦勒说。"我们帮不了你。"

"哼，她到底想让我去哪里？我...........我没有别的地方了，我.........我没有别人可求助了。" 意识到这点对他的打击比宿醉还大，他垂下了头。

"你可以去木屋里，"乌里尔建议道。

"是啊，"米迦勒同意了。"没有人再去那里了。他们甚至不会再去检查了。" 克鲁利挠了挠脸颊。"那好像是...........几个小时的路程。我走不了那么远的路。"

"我们会给你公交车的钱，让你到那里去。"米迦勒说着，已经走到了她的包旁。"

哦，不，"克鲁利语带嘲讽地说。"不能让人看到你帮着完全没用的东西！"

乌列尔将一只手放在他的肩膀上。"你完全没有用，这就是我们要帮你的原因。"

克鲁利给了她一个眼神，但随着米迦勒塞了一些钱到他的手里，这个眼神就消失了。

"你到了之后给我打电话，好吗？"她说。

"不能打。她拿了我的手机。"

"哇！" 乌列尔吹了个口哨。"你真的搞砸了，是吗？"

克鲁利的那个眼神又恢复了。真的，这不是他的错。

-

亚兹望着窗外的风景，手指微微颤动着。太阳已经开始落山了，她用牙齿焦虑地咬着下唇，希望自己到那儿时不要太晚了。

"放松点，"加百列告诉她。他瞥了一眼手机上的GPS。"我们就快到了。"

"我只是不希望那里太黑，"亚兹说。她注视着经过的小镇，大声地地评论道这是个多么适合于某种变态杀人犯或启示录的小场景。

加百列的一只手离开方向盘，抓住了她的手。"真的，"他告诉她，捏了一下她的手。"只有真的写恐怖小说的作家才会陷在那种场景里。你不会有事的。"

亚兹在座位上晃了晃，抬头看着他。"这是不是意味着我要在这个城市里寻找浪漫？"

加百列瞥了一眼周围的小镇。"看起来是个古色古香的小地方，"他喃喃自语道。"只要你找到的人不介意被摘掉脑袋就好了。"

亚兹笑了笑，她的身体放松了一下。有加百列这个哥哥在，如果她需要有人送她去什么地方或者是和她一起旅行的话，他是很完美的。但对于找男朋友就没有那么多帮助了。很少有男人能承受得住这种恐吓。

亚兹要住的小屋是她的出版商的。她在写下一本书的时候遇到了一点麻烦，所以她得到了这个地方的使用权，好让她离开城市去写书。很显然，这地方已经有几年没人使用过了，但她被保证那里会打扫得干干净净，以备她的到来。

那是一个可爱的小房子，坐落在湖边，后院有自己的码头。周围有一大片森林，但她还是很容易看到附近的其他小木屋和房子，沿着他们开过来的路往回看，她能看到下面小镇的灯火。

"一个可爱的浪漫景点，"她一边下车，一边提醒自己。当她和加百列从后备箱里拿起行李时，她又对自己重复了一遍。

她在走进小屋的时候，说了第三遍。至少，内部的装潢，终于让这句话听起来真实了一点。它很迷人，用雅致的木头装饰着，看起来不至于太过沉重。有柱子，和一个壁炉，还有一个大的，弧形的厨房，还有更新的家具。这些装饰都很完美，就像从杂志上看到的一样。

他们进来时加百列吹了声口哨。"我得换工作了，"他说。

亚兹对他笑了笑，拖着行李走到右边的门前。她被告知小木屋里有三间套房。这一间很可爱，有一张看起来很舒服的大床，从窗户可以看到下面的小镇。那会提醒她，她并不孤单，外面还有其他人。

又或者，这只会提醒她，她需要的援助会有多远。

在她来得及改主意选间新房之前，加百列就把她的行李放到了床上。“你确定不要我留下来？”他问道。他指了指屋子里的其它地方。“有的是空间。”

  
“我确定。“亚兹打开一只包，想到要整理行李就叹了口气。“你在这儿会觉得无聊的，然后就开始干扰我，而我真的需要把这本书写完。”

“或许你应该只写一本你平时写的那种书。”加百列建议道，脸色有点不自在。这很正常。哥哥们不应该知道自己的妹妹们在写色情小说。

“不，不。”亚兹说道，“我已经签了合同了。”

加百列摇摇头，晃晃悠悠地走回了大厅。“我认识一些律师，可以帮你脱身。”

亚兹笑了笑。“我很感激，但我真的……我应该可以做到的。我只需要理清思路就行了。”

“我应该留下来。”加百列说，“如果你需要到镇上买什么东西，又下雨了怎么办？”

“我会用雨伞的，“亚兹告诉他。她在他的手臂上放上一只手，安抚着他。“别担心，我不会有事的。”

  
加百列点点头，拉着她拥抱了一下。“如果你需要早点回来，给我打电话。”

“我会的。”

他们说了再见，加百列就离开了。留下 AZ 一个人。在这小木屋里。在这树林里。她摇了摇头，走回房间。“可爱浪漫的地方。”

-

克鲁利终于赶到木屋的时候，天已经黑了。他到镇上的时候，还有一点太阳，但他不得不气喘吁吁地穿过小镇，爬上山，到达湖边的小木屋。算好他需要到镇上弄点吃的，米迦勒贴心地多给了他一点吃饭的钱。等到了那里，他已经累得满头大汗，快晕过去了。

他甚至没注意到有盏灯亮着。他只是调整了一下肩上的包包，伸手到院子里的假山石上掏钥匙。钥匙不在那里。他叹了口气，走到屋侧，检查了一下喂鸟器里的次要藏匿点。运气不好。他们上次去的时候，一定是把钥匙带走了。好吧，如果他运气好的话，后门边的那扇窗子还是破的。

这回运气不错。很多年前，他和米迦勒在屋里玩接球，她向他抛球而他熟练地接住扔了出去。不幸的是，窗户没有他这样的灵巧，球把锁弄坏了。他们说好了不告诉任何人，直到现在，这对于他打开窗户爬进去尤为有利。

屋子里很黑，他踉踉跄跄地摸着墙上的电灯开关。相反，他感受到的是一个圆圆的、木质的东西敲到了他的脸上。他向后倒去，灯光一闪一闪，刺痛了他的眼。

“我的天啊！”一个熟悉的声音说。“安东尼？”

克鲁利眨了眨眼镜，一手捏着痛得直跳的鼻子。“噢，嗨，亚兹,”他说。“裙子不错。”

亚兹 睁开眼，低头看了看自己穿着的睡裙。那是一件漂亮的带碎花的浅蓝色睡裙。可惜它给人留下了很多想象的余地，而克鲁利，他没忍住想象了一下。

“我很抱歉，”亚兹 说。她把棒球棍丢到地上，伸手抓起离得最近的椅子上的毯子，在肩上裹紧。“你还好吗？”

"我很好，"克鲁利说。但就在他说话的时候，一滴血落在了他的嘴唇上。"咦。"

"噢天啊，来，坐下，我给你拿点冰块来！"

亚兹 拖着脚步走到冰箱前，她的金色短卷发随着每个步子弹跳着。克鲁利忍不住盯着它们看，一边走进客厅，摔进沙发里。她急忙跑过去，小心翼翼地将他的手拿开，微微地叹了口气。

“有多严重？”克鲁利问道。

亚兹把冰袋放在他的脸上，冻得他直打哆嗦。她坐在他身边，固定住冰袋。"你会活下来的，"她说。"我很抱歉。"

"'没事，"他告诉她，轻蔑地挥舞着一只手。"我又不是第一次被人用球棒打头了。"当然，通常都是吃醋的男朋友什么的，但是，你知道的。"

亚兹轻轻地笑了笑。"我真的不是故意要伤害你的。我还以为你可能是个杀人犯什么的。"

克鲁利从眼角余光看了她一眼。"谁说我不是？"

她俏皮地拍了拍他的手臂，他笑了，这个动作激起了他鼻子里的疼痛。他可以想到很多会来这里的人，如果有人愿意回来的话。但他奶奶的最畅销的言情小说作家却不是这些人中的一员。但亚兹可能是整个世界上唯一一个让克鲁利觉得在这没问题的人。他们认识这么久了，她几乎就像 家人一样。（如果 Nana有什么话要说的话，他们的作者都是一家人）。亚兹让人很舒服，似乎和克鲁利的性格真的很处得来。可以说，他很喜欢她。

"那你来这里做什么？" 亚兹问道。她把冰袋往下拉了拉，检查他的伤口。疼痛开始一点点的消退了。

"可以问你同样的问题，"克鲁利说。他想笑，但这只是刺痛了他的鼻子。"我的意思是，我确实拥有这处房产。"

"你奶奶才是这块地的主人。"亚兹提醒道。

"诶，一样的。" 他伸手接过了亚兹手中的冰袋，现在他已经不再因被打而表现得那么戏剧性了，自己举起了冰袋。"那你为什么会在这里？"

"我先问你的。"亚兹说，交叉着双臂说道。

克鲁利叹了口气。"我被赶出家门了。"他说。

"不。"

"是的。"

"她不会的！"

“她已经这么做了。”

亚兹站起身来，哼了一声，把毯子丢在沙发上。"她不能就这样把你扔出去。你什么都不会。"

"哎哟，"克鲁利说。

"我不是这个意思。"

克鲁利点了点头，拍了拍沙发，催促她重新坐下来。"''好了。这显然是个问题的关键。我不能拥有我自己没有挣来的东西。除了这些我设法偷运出来的衣服。" 他指了指自己的包。

"她不能这样做。不能指望你就...........就这样？找个工作，马上就能有地方住？"

克鲁利耸了耸肩。"显然我可以。"

亚兹又哼了一声，脸色晕红。"好吧，我不会让她这样做的。你是她的孙子，看在上帝的份上，她不能这样让你没钱没饭吃没地方住就被赶出去！"

她又站起身来，克鲁利抓住了她的胳膊。"你要去哪里？"

"我要给她打电话！"

"你到底想做什么？" 克鲁利问道。他轻轻地扯了扯，AZ就松了口气，气呼呼地倒在沙发上。

"我...........我.........我会威胁一些事情的。"AZ说。"我可以...........我可以在这个合同到期后去别的地方! 那是我要做的事！"

克鲁利笑了，因为有人能威胁到Nana的想法是世界上最可笑的想法。如果AZ离开了他们，她就完了。但重要的是她能这么想。

"别担心了，"他说。"我相信我不会有事的"

"嗯，有什么我能帮忙的吗？" AZ移开身子，拉起一条腿，转身看着他，手肘靠在沙发背上。他尽量不看她腿上的长袍滑上了一点的地方。

相反，他把所有的注意力都集中在她那双淡蓝色的眼睛上。"你可以让我留在这里，不告诉她。"

"说谎？" 亚兹问道。"对Nana Ash？天哪，我打你一定比我想的要狠。"

"你们似乎都这么想。" 克鲁利真的不能怪他们。奶奶是个很可怕的人物。就连他也很难对她撒谎，而他是撒谎的高手。"没关系，"他说，轻蔑地摆摆手。"只要让我在这里过夜，明天一早我就不打扰你了。" 他的手放下了。"等等。你又来这里做什么？"

"我在写一部小说，"亚兹解释道。"只是...........和我平时写的东西有点不一样，所以Nana Ash说，我可以用这间小木屋避， 好好写它。"

"不一样？" 克劳利拿开冰袋，轻轻地摸了摸自己的鼻子。已经不那么疼了，而且似乎血也止住了。幸好感觉它没破。"听起来像是恐怖小说之类的？这能解释你为什么这么紧张兮兮。"

"你是半夜闯进来的！" 亚兹提醒他，交叉双臂。"我想我有权利紧张！"

克鲁利耸了耸肩。"那么你忙的到底是什么？"

"它仍然是浪漫的，"她说。"这只是......与平常不同。"

克鲁利朝她眨了眨眼，好看又缓慢地眨了眨，因理解了事实而张大了嘴。"你在写情色小说！"他几乎是指责道。

"是情色小说，"亚兹说，转过身来面向前方。"而且是一种有品位的艺术形式。"

克鲁利笑了起来。"调皮，调皮，"他说。

亚兹皱着眉头看着他，微微撅着嘴，显得很是可爱。"好吧，也许我不会让你过夜，嗯？"

"好吧，好吧，对不起。" 他依旧在笑，但至少是努力让自己停下来。"我只是没想到你会这样。"

"没人想得到，"亚兹说。"但最近市场这么火爆，我想我应该试一试。"

克鲁利终于安下心来，放松地靠在沙发上，现在他的脸已经不再刺痛了。"我相信你会做得很好。反正你的东西总是卖得很火爆。"

亚兹的手指紧紧地纠缠在一起。"是的，我想是这样的。真是...........令人生畏。"

"你在担心什么？" 据克鲁利所知，亚兹的书都很棒。（这并不是说他偷看过这些书之类的，因为他没有）。

"我只是想确保它是.....准确的，"她说。"这很难，因为我没有...... 我没有...... 我从来没有........" 亚兹做了个鬼脸，对着她的大腿做了个手势。

克劳利终于低头看了一眼，他的意识瞬间停滞了，因为他研究了一下她的大腿交叠的方式。"从来没有？"

亚兹摇了摇头，然后似乎意识到自己只穿着睡衣，从身后抓起毯子，铺在腿上。克劳利瞪大了眼睛看着它。

"你一定是在骗人？"他说着，抬头看回亚兹通红的脸。

"我没有。"

"所以你是个修女还是什么？"

"不，我不像修女! 相信我，这不是我自愿的。" 她又撅起了嘴，克劳利不禁注意到她的嘴唇是多么的丰满可爱，如果不是有点干裂的话。

"一定是这样的。"他反驳道。"我的意思是说，看看你自己？" 他冷笑了一声。"我以为是你用棍子把他们打跑了。"

"我看到了自己，"亚兹说，声音轻得像低语。"其他人也看到了，我想，这就是问题所在。"

克鲁利瞪了她一眼。更准确的说，他瞪着任何一个蠢到看不出她的美丽的男人，但他们不在那个房间里，所以他只能瞪着她。"去他妈的，"他说。

亚兹瞥了他一眼，眼里闪过一丝恶作剧的意味。"我当然在努力，"她喃喃地说。

而克鲁利也不确定是刚才的话题还是她的眼神，但他忽然觉得自己好热。他咽了咽口水。"我真不敢相信你已经这么久没有高潮了。那真是太折磨人了。"

亚兹的那个表情消失了，有些拘谨地坐直了身子。"我不需要男人就能有高潮，非常感谢你。"

克鲁利把头靠在沙发背上，抬头看着她。他不得不花了几秒钟的时间来摆脱亚兹到底是怎么做到这点的景象。"你知道，尽管如此，和别人一起总是会更好。"

亚兹从沙发上下来，将毯子紧紧地裹在肩膀上。"我相信它是的，不过看看我有多孤独，这就够了。"

克鲁利说："我打赌我可以给你一个。" 他一听到自己说这句话，就想在地上找道缝钻进去。

亚兹转过身来，张着嘴看着他。"你喝醉了吗？"

克鲁利摇了摇头，但他希望自己是。"我只是想说。你应该知道那是什么样子的。而且，嘿，我现在有空。"

亚兹哼了一声，转身回过头来，向厨房走去，尽管她没什么要做的。"你太可笑了。我们在谈的不是这个。"

一个念头在克鲁利的脑海中闪现，他猛地跳了起来，有点儿上头了。"不，不，等等，听着。" 亚兹转过身来，紧紧抿着唇。"我跟你打赌，我可以在...........五分钟内让你达到高潮。"

"那是什么赌？" 亚兹问道。

克鲁利咧嘴笑了。完美的掩饰。"如果我做到了，你就得向Nana 说谎，让我留在这里。"

亚兹撅着的嘴落下了。她结巴了一下，显然是在考虑。"我...........好吧，如果你做不到怎么办？"

克劳利耸了耸肩，双手插在口袋里。"那我明天一早就走，你就可以来个惊天动地的'忠于Nana'的故事，说你是怎么把我赶走的。你甚至可以说你用球棒打我。我相信乌列尔一定会喜欢这部分。"

亚兹将手放在臀部上，毯子一点点地落下。她环顾了一下房间，目光落在前面那间套房的门上。"好吧，"她说，脸色变得通红。"但你只有三分钟的时间。"

"时间绰绰有余。"克鲁利说。


	2. 第一节性爱课：口交

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 我爱高速列车。

亚兹颤抖着深吸一口气，领着安东尼来到了她住的那个房间，将毯子脱下，放在沙发上。这整个情况真的很荒唐。每走一步，她都想要反悔。毕竟，她说的这个人是安东尼·克鲁利。她的出版商的孙子。那个非常不负责任的花花公子，然而，仍是她的出版商的孙子。

但她想，这也是为什么这能行。毕竟，这只是安东尼。她认识他已经有好多年了 所以她并不是要和一个刚认识的陌生人上床。当然，她也没有想到最后会和安东尼上床。（不是说她没这么想过。他很帅）。

当然，如果这是在不同的借口下会更好；如果也许他喜欢她，只是想和她在一起，而不是为了有一个地方住。但总的来说，这是个不错的安排。这样一来，她终于可以做了，并且把它做完，也许以后找人和她好好的做时会更容易一些。

安东尼在他们身后关上了门，空气中弥漫着浓重的热气。

"呃，我就，呃...........马上就回来。"亚兹说。

她溜进浴室，关紧了门，打开了灯。这时，她才发现自己的手机没带在身上，她暗暗骂了一声。她本想给朋友打电话，寻求一些此时非常需要的建议，但她失败了，除非她走出去拿手机，而那会让事情变得引人注目。而且没有手机，她甚至没法上网求助。

她靠在门上，气喘吁吁。她不能这样做。她确信自己肯定要做一些准备工作之类的。当然没有时间去刮体毛了。而且她知道在下面喷香水是个糟糕的主意，但她一定要做一些事情，让它更...........更有诱惑力。她叹了口气，真希望自己在学校的时候，能有勇气做个骚货。

这时传来轻轻的敲门声，她跳了起来。"你在里面没事吧？" 安东尼问道。"你不愿意的话，我们就不用做。'当然，那样的话，你就得放弃，我就赢了。"

亚兹摇了摇头。"我...........我很好。只是。在做准备。"

"怎么准备？" 安东尼问道。他靠在门上的时候，亚兹能感觉到门动了一下。

"呃，只是...........梳洗一下。" 电影里的人总是这么说。她只是希望自己能弄清楚他们到底在做什么。

"你不需要这样做，"安东尼告诉她。

"我只是...........我只是.........我还没有真的做什么，你知道的。也许我们应该等到明天再做？我可以，呃，清理一下。" 她能感觉到脸颊有多烫，像被晒伤了一样。

"啊，我完全不在乎，"安东尼用那种似乎对任何事情都无所谓的语气宣布道。

亚兹可以肯定，这不是真的。他是那种用棍子打人的人，显然他有某种偏好。亚兹摆弄着睡袍的边缘。至少，这也就三分钟的时间。而且她又不是在和安东尼约会，所以即使他不喜欢，这也会.毁掉一切。

亚兹叹了口气，打开房门，怯生生地走了出去，走进房间。"对不起，"她主动说。"我只是想，呃...........你知道的。"

"是的，我知道。" 安东尼拉着她的手，亚兹感觉到她的皮肤刺痛。"但我真的不在乎。"

他领着她走到床边，亚兹欣然坐在床边，她的双腿几乎开始因紧张而发抖。她决定将目光从他游离的目光中移开，伸手去拿手机。"三分钟，对吧？"

"嗯。" 安东尼跪了下来，亚兹低头看着他。

"你--你不和我一起上来吗？"她问道。他看着她大腿的眼神如此热烈，她的腿开始发抖。

"我只有三分钟的时间，"安东尼提醒她。"得用我的绝技。" 亚兹只是点了点头，不知道那是什么技能。"只要你准备好了就可以了。"

亚兹按下了启动按钮，安东尼的手立刻就放在了她的膝盖上。它们顺着她的大腿向上滑去，手指游弋过她的皮肤，从她的睡衣下滑向上游走。她决心不能看他，于是躺下了，选择了仰头盯着天花板，任由他做他要做的事情。

而他所做的事情，就是找到了她的内裤。她并没有穿什么特别有趣的衣服，只是一条高高的素灰色内裤。当安东尼的手指在她的两边挠痒痒时，她在这种轻盈的接触中打了个寒颤。它们勾住了她的内裤边缘，她咬着嘴唇，将臀部抬高，好让他把内裤脱下。他发出了轻轻的赞赏声，但谢天谢地没有试图说话。因为可以肯定的是，如果他说了的话，亚兹肯定无法做出正确的回应。

因为除了重复'哦，我的天哪，这要发生了，哦，我的天哪'，她根本想不到什么其他的事情，因为安东尼低下了头，双手放在亚兹的膝盖上，轻轻地张开她的双腿。她的睡衣微微胀起，但她不敢有任何动作，脱掉衣服或把它再往上拉一点。她的手抖得太厉害了，根本不适合做那种事情。而安东尼显然也没准备对它做点什么。他只是向前倾身，头埋在她的双腿之间，从长袍的边缘下钻了进去。

亚兹感觉到一股湿热的气息贴着她的皮肤，当她终于把双腿合拢，意识到安东尼要做什么的时候，她轻轻叹了一声，"噢！"她的心头一紧。她转头瞥了一眼手机。只剩两分钟的时间了。（她很短暂地想了一下也许她应该让他做足五分钟）。

但这个念头很快就被赶走了，因为安东尼的舌头轻轻地压在她身上。她的身体僵住了，但只是因为这一切的激烈程度。现在她已经没有退路了。安东尼的嘴就在下面，这一切都要发生了。她的胃拧紧了，她紧紧地抓住床单，等待着接下来的事情发生。

接下来发生的是，安东尼的舌头在她的外阴唇间滑动，在肥厚的褶皱间来回舔弄，好像是想把它拉长一点。这让亚兹的脊椎上传来一阵阵的刺痛，让她的下腹一阵阵发热。而当安东尼把头稍稍倾斜了一下，舌头滑了上去，那股热度也只增不减。舌头从阴道下探出，轻轻地压在亚兹的阴蒂上。和她自慰的时候相比，这根本不算什么。她只是把它归结为自己从来没有用过舌头这样的东西。但是，安东尼移动舌头的方式肯定是她从未有过的体验。

他开始缓慢地绕着阴蒂转圈，挑逗着她的阴蒂，而不是真正地触碰它。亚兹几乎要夹紧双腿，压住安东尼的头。但他的手却放在她的大腿上，一边捏着她的大腿，一边把它们撑开。亚兹能感觉到什么，好像她的神经在燃烧。这种感觉比独自一人时要强烈得多，当她意识到只过了二十秒，她呜咽了起来。

就在这时，安东尼的舌头开始真正地玩弄起她的阴蒂。它在她的阴蒂上舔了又舔，随着猛烈的戳刺舔弄着阴蒂，让她的双腿再次颤抖。她能感觉到每一次的抚摸带给她的快感累积着，她很清楚自己将要输掉这场赌局。这意味着她以后每天都得看到他。她可能就得早点回家了。

她能感觉到自己下面有多湿，这感觉很好，但也很尴尬，因为安东尼的脸就在那里，她可以肯定这会弄到他脸上。她用手捂住脸，甚至不敢冒着被人看到深陷这种境况的危险。

然后安东尼哼了一声，他的嘴唇在亚兹的阴唇上震动着，他的舌头向下压着，来回移动。

亚兹高潮时叫了出来。安东尼说的没错，这比她独自一人做的要好得多。安东尼会在她选择停下的地方继续前进。当她被抛上快感的峰顶又降下的同时，他的舌头压着她，在她的身上游走。即使如此，他还是继续前进。幸好在他还没来得及真正刺激到她的时候，闹铃就响了。

安东尼的头从亚兹的睡袍里滑出，跪坐在自己脚上。亚兹不敢将手从她的脸上挪开。

"你没事吧？" 安东尼问道。他的语气也是那样的，仿佛他的脸刚刚没有埋在她的两腿之间。

亚兹颤抖着吐了口气，勉强说："是啊。"

安东尼拍了拍她的膝盖。"跟你说了，跟别人一起做更好。"

亚兹只能点点头。

"所以...........我可以留下来了，是吗？"

亚兹终于松开了手，仍然只能盯着天花板发呆。她确定自己再也没法和安东尼对视了。"是的，我会尽力为你掩护。"

安东尼站起身来，亚兹不能不看他一眼。他的脸上露出了真诚的笑容，她坐起身来，双臂环绕着自己，试图保持某种形式的尊严。

"谢谢你，"安东尼说。"我真的很感激。"

亚兹的嘴角抽动成了一个小小的微笑。"嗯，我想，这是你应得的。"

安东尼看了她一眼，有些哭笑不得。"是啊，"他重复道。"我想我确实是，哈？"

"嗯。" 亚兹将脚踝交叉在一起，寻找被丢到一边的内裤。"晚安。"

安东尼点了点头，走到门口。"晚安，"他说。然后，他对她眨了眨眼，就离开了。

门一关上，亚兹就又倒在床上。她就这样做了。她真的做了，她真的做了。她终于有了性爱经验。 好吧，不管那是什么，基本上就是性爱了。就她而言，这已经足够接近了。而现在她不得不面对的是每天都将看到和她一起做了的男人。

那将是怎样的日常生活啊。


	3. 协议建立

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 我爱这两个傻瓜。  
> 也请认识特蕾西夫人经历的疯狂的角色变化。  
> 从故事一开始的构思到实际的故事内容：  
> 1\. 老书友  
> 2\. 年纪较大但还算年轻的书友  
> 3\. 嫂子  
> 4\. 姐妹

亚兹像平时一样醒了过来。闹钟提醒她该起床了，她翻个身，伸手拿药，摸索着吞了下去。她又翻个身，搂着备用的枕头，准备继续睡。然后她的大脑决定提醒她，不远处还睡着一个不速之客。一个几小时前还将头埋在她的两腿之间的人。她的眼睛猛地睁开了，睡意全无。

她不知道自己昨晚是怎么入睡的。她躺在那里，一遍又一遍地回想着，直到想通了自己只是就那么昏过去了。但现在她醒了，她又开始思考这件事了。因为这件事如此美妙。但这件事现在也会变得超级尴尬，而她还没想好该对他说些什么，如果有什么话要说的话。她应该就假装他不在那儿吗？无视他？毕竟，他要求的只是一个住处。她又不是非得和他互动什么的。

但他也很穷，而且无业。他很可能会饿死。而且，他也不可能在镇上找到一份工作，至少，不容易找到。不，不。她必须帮助他。她决心要假装这整件事没发生过，她只是让他留下，没有任何牵连。这是个好计划。

但是，她已经被牵着鼻子走了。她又怎么能无视这一点呢？

亚兹 叹了口气，拿起手机，看了看时间。时间尚早，但还不算太早。她给她姐姐打了个电话。

特蕾西是家里的老大。她和加百列只差了几岁。亚兹是晚来子，比他们小了十岁。有一个大姐姐意味着得到了各种的（有时候是不必要的）生活建议，尤其是涉及到男孩的时候。

“嘿，亚兹,”特蕾西说，“树林里的小木屋怎么样？”

“请不要这样叫它。”亚兹气愤地说。她能听到背景里有人说话，“你怎么起得这么早？还是说这个点对你来说已经算晚了？”她笑着问道。

“加比和我在帮助爸妈布置房子的风水。爸爸在网上看了一篇关于这方面的文章。你不会想知道的。”

“那……大家都在？”亚兹 问道，她一想到要和特蕾西讨论的事就已经满脸通红了。

“是啊。等一下我给你开免提。”

“不，不，不，不，不！”

“不？”

亚兹一手捂着脸，就像她全家都在房间里盯着她看。

“只是……你能不能去个私密的地方？比如说我的亲戚朋友都没站在那儿说话的地方？"

"当然。"特蕾西拉长了调子，拿着电话走开了。亚兹听到门被关上的声音，然后噪音消失了。"那么，有什么事吗？"

"嗯...........呃........." 亚兹叹了口气。还不如就这样算了。就像撕开创可贴一样。"我觉得我昨晚跟人上床了。"

特雷西沉默了几秒钟，亚兹不知道是电话掉了，还是她没有听到亚兹说的话。"你...........你觉得？" 特雷西问道。

亚兹点了点头，眼睛在手下闭上。"嗯。"

"哈，你怎么会不确定？"

"嗯...........我们做了一些事情，但并不是..........很多事情。" 亚兹放下手，垂到床上。"他...........呃.........他有点.........嗯，他........."

"他什么？" 特雷西催促道。

"嗯，他算是把我给吃了。"亚兹说，她的声音急促而又充满了深深的尴尬。"只是不是真的。只是...........主要是舔了一下。只有三分钟的时间。"

"哦，亚兹，"特雷西说，显然很失望。

"我知道。" 亚兹闭上了眼睛。安东尼并不完全是个陌生人，但他肯定不是她熟悉的人，也不是她经常见到的人。她和这样的一个男人上了床。虽然她还是处子之身，但仍是个小骚货。

"我很抱歉，"特蕾西说。"我保证，在你还没到那个地步之前，我会教你如何分辨一个男人是否有耐力。"

"什么？不！不是这样的! 我设定了时间限制。"

"你规定了做爱的时间限制？哦，呵呵。"

"不...... 不是....." 亚兹呻吟了一声。"只是我现在该怎么做？我每天都要见他，我不知道该怎么..........比如说.跟他说话？"

"你为什么每天都要见他？" 特雷西问道。"你就呆在木屋里吧。如果他惹到你了，我相信加比一定会毫不犹豫的过来帮你揍他一顿。"

"呃...........嗯.........很复杂，但我..........就是这样。我每天都要见他，我需要知道如何处理这个问题。" 亚兹开始后悔给姐姐打电话了。但她其实没有多少朋友，当然也没有什么朋友能和她谈论这种事情。

特蕾西哼了一声，手指轻敲着什么东西。"嗯，他是谁？"

"呃，一个人。"亚兹说。

"是的你提到过，但是是谁？是不是像邮递员之类的？"

"这有什么关系吗？" 亚兹短暂地考虑了一下直接挂电话，好假装这段对话根本没有发生过。

"嗯，他是谁，会对你应该如何处理这种情况有很大的影响。我的意思是...........显然答案是请他再进来，也许这次就看看他能做多久。"

亚兹几乎可以听到眨眼的声音。她摇摇晃晃地靠着床头板坐了起来。"那是不会发生的。这是一次性的交易，我是认真的。"

"那么当时是谁呢？"

亚兹呻吟了一声。"只是...........你保证不告诉别人? 而且我是认真的。谁也别说。"

"哦，你现在得告诉我。"

"向我保证！"

“我保证。以我的灵魂起誓。现在说吧。“

亚兹深吸了一口气。“是安东尼。克鲁利。”她想了想又补充道。

“克鲁利不是你的出版社的名字嘛？”特蕾西问道。亚兹 只是点点头，这对对话没有任何帮助。“等下。别告诉我你和那个高个子睡了。和红头发的那个？”

“那我就不说了。“亚兹告诉她。

”我不知道我应该为你的心理健康感动还是担忧。“

“告诉我该怎么做就好！“亚兹快哭了。这场谈话已经太长了，她透露的东西已经远远超过了她的意愿。她只需要特蕾西告诉她如何处理这件事，好让她独自在尴尬中死去。

"嗯...........有几件事情是你能做的。"特蕾西开始说。亚兹用肩膀撑着电话，抓起床头柜上的记事本。"总有我提到的第一个选项。"

"这是一次性的事，"亚兹说，几乎要咆哮起来。

"好了，好了，好了，别管它了。完事后，你们有没有聊过这件事？"

"没有，我把他赶出去了。我的意思是...........我还能说什么呢？谢谢你？"

"嗯，你们做得挺爽？"

"这不是重点！"

“或许你该谈谈这件事，“特蕾西告诉她。而 亚兹害怕她会这么说。因为谈论事情恰恰不是她的强项。

“但我该说什么？具体来说？“

"这个我不能告诉你。"特雷西说。"再说了。你是作家，你很会用词。"

"是啊，写它们不是说它们！"

"那就给他写一封信。"

"一封信？"

"是的，一封信。把你对这件事的想法都写出来，给他写一封信。"

亚兹能做到这一点 她毕竟是个作家。和人说话的问题是快速反应。亚兹没法想得那么快 她需要时间坐下来思考，然后才说出来。实时对话就意味着会出很多错，也意味着该说的事情没有说出来。但她可以轻松地写一封信出来。她在睡梦中就能做到。

"那么，你对这件事有什么想法？" 特蕾西问道。"我是说，为什么是一次性的事情？他到底在那里做什么？"

"呃，我得去写作了，"亚兹说。这是她摆脱尴尬谈话的头号借口，而这次的谈话却在三里之外的地方转了个弯。

特蕾西叹了口气。"好吧，但我想让你知道一件事。"

"什么事？"

特蕾西的声音有点哽咽，但显然是装的。“我为你骄傲。“

亚兹 翻了个白眼。“是的，是的，行吧。谢谢你。“

“我的小妹妹终于长大了。“

“再见！“

亚兹听着特蕾西在电话那头笑了一会，摇摇头，挂上了电话。这太痛苦了。不过还是有用的。她把注意力转到笔记本上，开始构思她的信。

-

亚兹挑去睡的 _当然_ 是克鲁利的旧房间。当她带他走向那个房间的时候，他很高兴，因为在其它房间做爱都会很有问题。但现在他要面临的另一个问题是他要在哪睡。

显然，他没法选自己的房间了。他也不可能叫 亚兹 带着所有行李搬出去。那很粗鲁。但他也不想睡在父母的房间。显然更不可能睡Nana的。那么，小木屋里就只剩唯一一个房间了。还剩下米迦勒的旧房间。克鲁利觉得那间是最安全的。他得离开房间去上厕所之类的，不过这没关系。唯一有问题的是他的穿衣状况。

他昨晚是裸睡的，因为他昨天急着离开的时候忘了带睡衣。（他很少想到睡衣的事）。而在清晨的迷雾中他根本没想过这件事。他只是顺着走廊到浴室里，在那里他会更清醒些。当他终于彻底清醒的时候，他听到了厨房里传来的声音。做饭的声音。

他记起来了，亚兹 在这儿。以及他真的不应该什么都不穿走来走去。当然，他可以不费吹灰之力就溜回自己的房间里。但要是他引起什么麻烦的话怎么办？亚兹让他留下就已经帮了他一个大忙，他当然不能做一个甚至不穿衣服的粗鲁的家伙。

他打开浴室里的衣柜，看着里面堆积如山的毛巾和浴袍，心中暗自庆幸。他抓起一件浴袍穿上。这是一件可爱的绸缎质地的浴袍，穿起来感觉很好，他想，他不需要回房间穿衣服，这套就够了。

克鲁利溜达进来的时候 亚兹在做早饭。闻起来很好（就像天堂）。她看起来也很美（宛若天堂）。她穿着一件旧衬衫，下摆在她的臀部周围晃来晃去，牛仔裤把她的曲线衬托着恰到好处。他咽了一口口水。

但这足够引起她的注意了。她看向他，笑着。“早上好。希望你喜欢鸡蛋。“她指了指自己正忙着的炉灶。

“噢。呃。你不用给我做饭的。“克鲁利说。他在中岛旁的一个凳子上坐下。台面上放着一个信封，写着他的名字。他瞪着它。”这是我的驱逐通知吗？“他笑着问道。他还没真的打算用他们的交易束缚 亚兹，要是她不愿意的话。不过，他确实想说服她。

“不，不，“亚兹说，相当突然地转身回到炉子前。”没有那样的事。只是一些想法。“

克鲁利点点头，决心现在是大清早，不能再想了。他把信封折好，放进浴袍的口袋里。亚兹 扭头看他，瞥了一眼，但她什么也没说。

”听着，“克鲁利说，觉得自己应该直接说出来，”我一直在想一些事。“

“是吗？亚兹关了炉子，把平底锅放到冷却垫上。她打开柜子拿出两个盘子。

”嗯。一个工作上的想法。“他继续说，用手指敲击着柜台。他未来所有的计划有依赖于这次谈话。还有 亚兹对此的反应。

亚兹把鸡蛋舀出倒进盘子里，然后揭开第二口锅，把煮熟的土豆块也倒了上去。“那可真快。“她说，”是线上的工作吗？“

克鲁利摇摇头。当 亚兹把盘子放到他面前，给他叉子的时候，他倾过身来。“谢谢。以及不。其实是要在这里做的某些事。“

“在镇上找工作？“亚兹问道。她站在他对面，他皱着眉头注意到，她吃东西的时候还完全是站在厨房里。

“类似的吧。我在想我可以为你工作。“克鲁利将一叉子鸡蛋塞进嘴里，让她有时间反应，然后才继续像个傻子似得胡说八道。

“为我工作？“亚兹问，”做，做什么？“

“嗯，“克鲁利用力吞了口口水。”作家们都有助理之类的吧？我可以……我不知道。帮你拿笔？呃，给你带可可之类的？再说，“他咧嘴一笑，在椅子里充满诱惑地瘫坐着。他应该以他最强的论点为先导。”我有我所有的知识。“他冲她眨眨眼。

亚兹被鸡蛋噎到了，碎屑掉到他们之间的台面上。她咳了一会儿，在有所回应前抓起一杯果汁喝下。“什么类型的知识？“她问。

“你知道的。“克鲁利又眨了眨眼。亚兹脸红了。真可爱。克鲁利向前倾身，研究着她两颊的红晕。“性爱的知识。”

“哦天哪。”亚兹的眼睛睁得大大的，转过身去。“呃，嗯。我不确定这是否真有必要。”

“啊，来吧。“他争辩道，坐回了一点。“你要写一本性爱书，而我，某种程度来说，就是性爱之王。”

亚兹看回他，满脸难以置信。

“你要我再证明一遍吗？“他问道。 _噢求你让我再证明一遍。_

“啊，不。“亚兹挤出一个微笑。“已经够了。谢谢你。”

克鲁利耸耸肩。“我还算不错。”他说。“现在，我不是说你不会写东西什么的。”他绝对没读过的那些书证明她会写。“但我要说的是，多知道点东西总是有帮助的。而我，知道很多东西。”

亚兹用叉子轻轻敲着她的盘子，看向克鲁利，思考着。他忙着吃东西，好让自己不被震死。

“好吧，”她慢慢地说，“我想有个助手不算太坏。我是说。”她耸耸肩。“呃，一般的工资范围是多少？”

克鲁利没想那么远。“呃，我只是在想……比如说食物和保密就够了？”

亚兹的眉头皱起来了。“嗯……我当然应该给你钱。”

“那就是付钱了。”

“你就不想要钱吗？”

克鲁利耸耸肩。他不是一个考虑未来的人。他只需要专注于接下来几天该怎么过。“我以后会找到挣钱的工作的。现在，我帮你，你帮我。听起来不错吧？”

亚兹舔舔唇，克鲁利盯着这留下的水光。“嗯。我想。就……只是这阵子。你真的应该出去找份真正的工作。”

克鲁利点点头，为自己的出色表现而自豪。“当然。等我不忙着帮你的时候，我就去找。别担心。”

-

亚兹喜欢她的打字机。她知道这有点烦人，但那些硬邦邦的敲击字母的声音让人很满足，这是笔记本电脑所无法比拟的。再说，安东尼需要找一份真正的工作，所以他拿走了她的笔记本电脑。亚兹觉得这很好，现在她可以用加百列嘲笑她打包带来的东西写作了。

_娜奥米伸出手，手指轻柔地抚摸着，准备环绕上那个 ~~小兄弟-鸡巴~~ -那话儿。_

幸亏她的打字机是新的，是父母送她的生日礼物，而且有个退格键，可以把字涂白重打。

_娜奥米伸出手，手指轻柔地抚摸着，准备环绕上马尔科姆的那话儿。她犹豫着，看向他的 ~~蓝色的~~ 金色的眼睛。就像在乞求同意一般。_

_“继续，”马尔科姆轻声说，为那份炽热的欲望轻声催促着。_

_娜奥米松开了手。“我不能。对不起。我不知道该怎么做。”她之前从来没有这么做过。他知道的。她不想伤到他，而且她知道身体的这部分能有多敏感。_

_他们之间升起一阵热度。马尔科姆用一只手挑起她的下巴，修长的手指轻轻挠着她的皮肤。他的另一只手向下伸去。娜奥米咬紧了自己的下唇，马尔科姆的脸色一变，他的手指灵巧地撸着自己。_

_他看起来……他感觉……那就像……_

亚兹噘着嘴，看着页面上那一堆白色的痕迹。她真的应该先弄清楚这是什么情况。

安东尼拿走了她的笔记本，所以她掏出手机，关掉了声音，在浏览器上打开了一个隐身标签。她的脸涨的通红，打开了自己挑选的色情网站，搜索了一下男性自慰的视频。而她居然输入了“男性自慰”。她快速滚动浏览了一下视频截图。任何一个男人或者女人都能拍这种视频。而且看起来确实是这样的。

但是这些人里，或者说，这些阴茎里没有一个看起来像 亚兹想象中的马尔科姆的样子。她关掉了浏览器，咬紧了嘴唇。一开始，马尔科姆是个矮个子，有着黑色的直发和大大的蓝眼睛。但现在……现在他更高了。他的眼睛几乎是黄色的。而且如果她仔细想想，他的头发很可能是红色的，如果好好长长的话还会带着点波浪。

亚兹呻吟了一声，在椅子里转了一圈。这个小小的办公室很完美，有一扇大窗户可以望向湖面。但她现在忙着盯着那扇闭紧的门。安东尼就在外面的客厅里。而且他说他会为她的书帮忙的。他毕竟是她的助手。

但是直接过去问一个与其说是朋友-不如说是熟人-而现在是室友了-的人……你能不能……她到底要问什么？这太古怪了。她能不能看他打飞机？那多粗鲁？不，不，她真的做不到。她不会的。她非得问不可。


	4. 第二节性爱课：手活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 这是整部小说里最不性感的一章。  
> 从现在开始会更激烈的。

克鲁利当然撒了谎。他一点都不想找工作。毕竟，为 亚兹 工作就是个工作。而且如果事情像昨晚那样继续发展下去……那确实会是一份很好的工作。但他不想在等待 亚兹 写完一天的稿子的时候无聊，所以他接受了她提供的笔记本电脑，在网上闲逛。当他听到办公室的门被打开的声音（他和米迦勒故意弄出的吱吱声），他立刻打开了找工作的网站，假装在考虑其中的一个帖子。

亚兹 慢慢走过来。他听着她走了几步，停下，拖着脚步，像是要回房，然后又走过来。他笑了。

“写得怎么样了？”他问，眼睛仍然盯着屏幕。

亚兹 的声音有点尖锐。“噢！就只是，呃，休息一下。毕竟舒展一下筋骨，让眼睛休息一下也是很重要的。”她终于走到了客厅里。她站在克鲁利坐的沙发旁，但并没有坐下来。“工作找得怎么样了？”

克鲁利瞥了她一眼。她抠着手指甲，只有嘴在笑。她正为某些事情紧张。“噢，找着呢，”他说，“我没有任何经验或技能真是太有帮助了。”

亚兹 怯生生地坐在沙发另一旁，看着他，小心翼翼地动了下，就像在等着他拒绝她坐在这儿。“或许你可以上些网课。”她提议，“这年头，他们在网上有各种技能班。”

“或许吧。”

克鲁利合上了笔记本电脑，看向她。他等待着。她挑了挑手指，环视着房间里的一切。如果不是他全神贯注于她的眼睛在那天下午的朦胧光线中怎样变得更绿，这种安静会显得有点奇怪。那是一种柔和的、淡淡的绿色，和她的衬衫很相配。

“实际上，”亚兹终于开口说道，似乎这场谈话没有一刻冷场过。“我可能需要你帮忙做一些事情。我-如果你不忙的话。就是这样。”

“自由得像只鸟儿。”克鲁利告诉她。“你需要什么？”

亚兹咽了口口水，双手合十，指节发白。她盯着自己的鞋子。“嗯，我可能要用上你的特长。你的知识。”

克鲁利咧嘴一笑，把笔记本电脑放在茶几上，在沙发上坐得很舒服。“啊，是的。我确实有一个技能。书里的问题，是吧？”

亚兹点点头。她转过头去，目光直直地穿过他望向远处。“我在想我是不是能……如果你愿意的话……如果我能看的话。”

“看什么？”

“你。呃。做……你知道的。”

克鲁利的确知道，但他想听 亚兹说出来。他把一条腿放在另一条上。“你有很多事情可以看，亚兹。”

亚兹叹了口气，当她看着他的时候，她几乎一脸闷闷不乐。“你知道的，”她指责道。

“是吗？”克鲁利反问。

亚兹用一只手捂住了脸。她说话的时候声音很低。“我需要看你自渎。”她说。“为了这本书。”

目前为止，克鲁利从没有过观众。而且他想，这有点儿奇怪。不过这毕竟是他的工作。而且 亚兹的脸红得太可爱，让人无法拒绝。“为了这本书，做什么都可以。”他说。

他伸出一只手向下，把另一只手放在沙发背上。亚兹的手随着他的拉链下拉的声音及时落了下来。她的脸完全红透了，她的注意力完全集中在他的大腿上，他居然能感觉到皮肤上有个洞在燃烧。

克鲁利把手伸进内裤里的时候 亚兹吸了一口气。他把自己 _掏出来_ 的时候，她深深地吐出了这口气。他并不是这个世界上最有天赋的男人，但他对自己还是挺自豪的。在他把自己撸硬的时候，亚兹紧紧咬着下唇。这没花多少时间。看着亚兹唇部的皮肤在她的牙齿上拉紧又松开的方式很迷人。

“就这样，哈？”克鲁利问。

他的声音几乎让 亚兹吓得一跳，她瞥了一眼他的脸，又迅速低头盯着他的工作。“呃，是的。那-那很不错。”她清了清嗓子。“或-或许你可以，呃，描述？”

克鲁利真希望 亚兹 能再看看他的眼睛。但她必须研究这个动作本身，他想。“感觉很好，”他告诉她，“变湿的时候更好。”几滴前液漏出来，就像是回应他的需求。他把它往下涂抹在自己身上，在这种快感中哼出声。“很暖和。”

“暖和，”她重复着，声音如梦似幻。她又清了清嗓子，克鲁利相当确定她全身的血液都冲到她脸上了。“我能……呃，”她含含糊糊地冲着他的那话儿一挥手。

克鲁利有一刻几乎忘了怎么呼吸。“当然，”他说，不确定自己的声音听起来怎么能这么平稳。“如果你想的话。”

 _噢求你了，求你了，求你想，_ 他一边想着，一边专注地看着 亚兹的手。那双手很光滑，看起来非常柔软，一想到那双手在他身上的样子，他就嘴里发干。

“我不知道我能不能，”亚兹急促地说，“我……我不会做得很好。”

“只有一条路可以学，”克鲁利说。他不想看起来是在催促，但是天啊，如果她再不快点碰他，他就真的要爆发了。

“你……你会告诉我我做错了吗？“亚兹 问。

“当然。“

-

亚兹深吸一口气，松开了指关节。想到这件事是很可怕的：触碰安东尼。毕竟，她本来只是来观看的。而这是一场怎样的表演。克鲁利的手似乎很清楚地知道要做什么，她饶有兴趣地看着那只手揉搓着、扭动着、挤压着。她想试一试。

但只是因为娜奥米需要。当然，这都是为了书的事。

有安东尼紧紧盯着她看也无济于事。她想让他看着别的地方，但她不确定他会先看哪里。至少如果他在看的是她的脸，而不是看着她对他的……对他的那个乱来。

她低头看了看自己的大腿，还有那只放在上面的手，伸出了另一只手。她四下找了找，不好意思地真的 _看了看。_ 她的手指碰到了安东尼的鸡巴，他的手指还在那里。安东尼把手抽回时，它们互相摩擦了一下，而 亚兹把她的嘴唇咬得那么用力，她怀疑都要咬出血了。这个季节太热了。

并不像 亚兹所期待的那样。当然，它很硬，但不是她想的那种。它有一点给力，而且她的手指所感受到的重量很不错。当她的手犹犹豫豫地握住它的时候，它跳动了一下。

”啊！对不起！“亚兹 几乎是立刻就松开了它，慌忙抽回手。她已经碰到了。这就够了。

但安东尼伸出手去，抓住她的手腕（她注意到，谢天谢地，是他放在沙发上的那只手，而不是那只沾满了他的前液的手。）他们俩人都没有说话，但当他把她的手拉回去的时候她没有甩开。

她再次握住那个鸡巴，这次要轻柔些。然后，安东尼引领着她握紧，动了起来，手掌和手指顺着他的，相当长的，阴茎滑动了起来。她的表现不像他自己那么好，但他在叹气，甚至有点儿在呻吟。他以前从来没这样做过。而这让她感觉不错。

“这样可以吗？”她问。她知道她真的应该继续但光是这样就已经让她不知所措了。

“完美。”安东尼呼出一口气。他的声音很粗哑，憔悴……破碎。

亚兹冒险看了他一眼。他的头向后靠在沙发背上，眼睛紧紧地闭着。“所以……真的就只是感觉很好吗？”她问。他看起来如此放松，而这让她放松了。这只是研究而已，不需要这么……戏剧性，她猜。

“感觉很奇妙。”安东尼说。

亚兹发现，沉默比说话更有威慑力，所以当安东尼的手引领着她的时，她继续说下去。“这很有趣。因为，你知道，嗯。阴道很敏感，但这就像……你知道敏感点吗？就像……到处都是敏感点。”这就是她讨厌实时对话的原因。

“是啊，”安东尼赞同道，“就像一个，很厚的，很长的阴蒂。”

亚兹噗嗤一声笑了出来，安东尼也笑了起来。亚兹把喉咙里的肿块吞下去，觉得自己已经有足够的材料应付工作了。她抽回了手，安东尼在克制了一秒钟后松开了手。

“谢谢你的帮助，”亚兹 说，她不忍心看他，尤其是他把头又抬了起来。“这信息量很大。”她举起了自己的手，稍微向前伸，在她能洗干净它之前她不想碰到任何东西。

“不想看大结局？“克鲁利问。他的声音里有一丝丝的线索，亚兹没听出来，因为她太过专注于想着自己的手有多恶心。

“啊，不，谢谢你。我想我能自己弄明白。“她站起身来，几乎要伸手去握他的手。但她想起来那些手曾经都在哪里待过，也记得这样做会变得很尴尬。“再次谢谢你。”她转而说道。

亚兹给了克鲁利一个诡异的微笑，飞奔回她舒适的办公室。只要她还活着，她就再也不会和另一个人说话了。


	5. 到镇上去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 在此，我为自己的粗鲁和拖延了这么久才更新而道歉。  
> 谢谢你们的耐心，感谢大家的阅读！希望你们喜欢<3

亚兹 用牙紧咬着下唇，她耳边的寂静比起房子里其它地方的寂静更让人震耳欲聋。她呼了一口气，调整了一下拿电话的手。“噢，你就直说吧！”

特蕾西的声音满是失望。“哇。”

亚兹哭出声来，把脸埋在臂弯里。“我知道，”她喃喃地说，“我很糟糕。我太可怕了。我会孤独一人死去并且我会下地狱的。”

“嗯，我不会 _那么说，_ ”，特蕾西说，“但你真的……很那个。”

“我怎么了？”

亚兹现在比以往更需要特蕾西的建议。昨天和安东尼一起经历的，帮到了她。实际上这是很有帮助的，因为她把自己的经历用到了书里。但到了晚上，当他们吃过晚饭，一起在她的笔记本电脑上看电影的时候（两人都坐在沙发上，而亚兹的思绪完全集中在安东尼离得有多近这件事上），她注意到他表现得有点奇怪。更有距离感，并且……不那么吸引人了？

然后她在次日清晨醒来，清楚意识到一切发生在她身上的事后，她才恍然大悟。她要求安东尼帮忙。他非常心甘情愿地帮了她，给了她想要的东西。而她只是拿走了自己想要的东西，然后把他晾在一边。

“好吧，“特蕾西说，亚兹几乎能真切地看到她脸上的奸笑。”首先你要道歉，因为你是个大骗子还说这是个……你怎么说来着……一次性的事情，然后现在这样？“

”特蕾西，求你了，“亚兹恳求着。

“好吧好吧。你只需要找到某种补偿他的方法。“

“比如说？“亚兹在床上翻了下身，仰面躺着。”给他做一顿特别好吃的饭之类的？“

”我想的是一些性爱的事。“

亚兹的眼睛大大睁开，心跳加速。她告诉自己，这个想法肯定是不愉快的。“比如说？我肯定不会去……去……“她想说的是‘给他口交’，但她是在和自己的姐姐说话，而且真的，她永远不会对任何人说出这种话。她光是想到这个念头，脸就要因为尴尬烧起来了。

“他看起来像是那种会享受一个有情趣内衣的美妙夜晚的人。”特蕾西提议。

“绝对不！”亚兹 在床上坐了起来，尴尬的热火烧到她身体上了。她把被子扔到一边。“我不会为了某个没在交往的男人买情趣内衣！”

“……你确定你们没在交往？“特蕾西问。

亚兹 泄气地叹了口气。“是的我很确定！我怎么能不确定呢？”

“好吧，你也不确定是不是和他发生了关系。“

亚兹闭上眼睛，呻吟了一声。是的，她需要建议，有用的建议。“听着，”她深深吸了一口气，平静地说。“安东尼不会欣赏我为他做的任何形式性爱，好吗？这只是工作上的互动。他只是在帮我写书。他并不真的喜欢我。”

特蕾西什么都没说。

“怎么了？”亚兹问道，确定她的电话没被挂掉。

“噢我最亲爱的，宝贝的，小妹妹，”特蕾西说。她说这句话的方式，就像是她接下来要说教了。亚兹 准备好了。但并没有什么说教袭来。

“你最亲爱的，宝贝的，小妹妹怎么了？”她问。

特蕾西轻声叹了口气，“没什么。”她说，“一顿好的晚餐就很好。又或者带他去镇上给他买点好衣服之类的，因为他只带了个包来，对吧？”

现在看来，这是一个实际的、有用的、实用的主意。“新衣服！特蕾西你是个天才！我怎么就没想到！”

“当局者迷。“

“……好吧。嗯。再次谢谢你。”

“任何时候，亲爱的。”

亚兹挂断了电话，翻身下床，兴奋不已，为了这个新主意，为了能有机会为她昨天的不贴心补偿安东尼。

-

“自行车？“安东尼问，瞪着亚兹从车库里推出的那冒犯人的装置。他很乐意接受 亚兹给他买衣服的提议，但是骑自行车去镇上，然后，更重要的是，还要再骑回来，实在是不太吸引人。

“是的，自行车。“亚兹说。她踢开了脚蹬，回去拿出两个头盔。“这很有趣，而且很健康。”

“我觉得是很糟糕而且讨人厌。”克鲁利喃喃说。他比任何时候都想念他的车。“我们真的非得骑这些东西不可？”

亚兹往他手里硬塞了一个头盔。“嗯，如果你想的话，我想你也可以走过去。但你可能会有点慢了。“

克鲁利转身看着通往镇上的小山。爬坡是他更担心的部分。与此同时，亚兹戴上了她自己的头盔，一个可爱的绿色的头盔，和她那天的眼睛和自行车都很配。带子紧紧贴在她的下巴上，挤得她的脸有点变形。克鲁利叹了口气，戴上自己的头盔。这种基本的事情他还是会做的。

“你确实知道怎么骑车吧？是吧？“亚兹问道。她抬腿上车，在车座上安顿下来。

“有一阵子了。“克鲁利承认道。他小时候经常骑车。但是一拿到驾照，他就再也没看过一眼自行车。他小心翼翼地跨上了车座。

“嗯，别担心，你知道他们怎么说的，”亚兹冲他温柔地笑了笑，踢开了脚蹬。“这就像骑自行车一样。”

克鲁利给了她一个不解的眼神，但她只是又笑了笑，推开车，沿着车道向下骑去。克鲁利稳定了一下呼吸，踢了踢自己的脚蹬，跟上她。

亚兹以一个每天都做这件事的熟练轻松地骑着车。她娴熟地绕开路边的石头或树枝，保持着直线前进，踩着踏板。克鲁利则摇摇晃晃的，当他的自行车沿着道路转弯时，不知怎么的还能把自己留在车上没摔倒。要是突然有辆车出现的话只有老天能保佑他了。

然后，当然，陡峭的下坡帮助他们径直冲进镇里。克鲁利小心翼翼地骑着，手紧紧握住刹车，他的眼睛一直盯着车轮和前方的路，只在听到笑声时才抬起头来。

亚兹全速向山下冲去，克鲁利眼界大开，心里也跟着躁动起来。她大笑着，双腿向两边摊开，踏板随着地心引力的作用疯狂旋转着。果然，她的速度太快了。她一定会跌到谷底并且坠落。然后克鲁利就得解释他是如何造成 Nana 的最畅销的作者的死伤的。

但亚兹一靠近谷底就重新站稳了脚步，双腿随着车轮及时旋转。她落地后转过身，随着速度的降低，绕了一大圈。她在山脚停了下来，一脚撑地，等待着克劳利。

克鲁利龇牙一笑，意识到自己不能再这么怂了。他咬紧牙关，松开了刹车。加速让他的动作稳定下来，自行车不再摇摇晃晃了。疾风拍打着他的脸，让他兴奋不已，他享受着这短暂的飞行时刻，直到他意识到自己太快了( _was_ going too fast)，很可能会撞车。

他尽力转向路边，希望能撞在秋日森林的松软落叶中，但他从来都不擅长转向，于是他直接撞上了 亚兹，还有和她一起等着的自行车。

两人被他的速度掀翻在地，亚兹柔软的身体给他做了缓冲，他们的身体和自行车纠缠在一起。

“操。“亚兹 在他身下呻吟着，克鲁利不禁骂道。“对不起！”他一脚踢开身上的自行车，急忙站起身，肾上腺素让他感觉不到身体的疼痛。“你没事吧？”

亚兹点点头，抓住他的手。他拉她起身，把她扶稳，上下检查着她身上是否有划伤或瘀痕。

“除了最后那下，你干得都不错。“她说。

他眨眨眼。“是啊。对不起。这就是我们不该骑自行车的原因。“

亚兹轻声笑了，俯身扶起自己的自行车，检查它是否还能用。克鲁利学着她看了看自己的。

“没受伤。“她向他保证。“没坏。现在，我们去买东西吧。”

克鲁利点点头，很高兴他的小冒险没有让他们两个受伤。扭着腿继续骑车，克鲁利跟着 亚兹往镇上前进。这是个周四的早晨，路上没什么行人或车流，但每当他们经过一个路人的时候克鲁利还是会感到一股深深的尴尬。他很确定自己看起来像个刚学会走路的幼儿。

“我们到了。”亚兹宣布。他们把自行车停在一条商店街的停车架上。亚兹 拿起自己的包，掏出钱包。她递给克鲁利一张信用卡。“街对面有一家服装店。随你想买什么。”

克鲁利敬畏地接过卡，“随我喜欢？“亚兹 点点头。“哇。真够信任我的。”

“嗯，当然，在合理范围内。只是让你买几件在这里能穿的衣服。”

“我为你工作的报酬的一部分，是吧？”克鲁利问。“只是确认下。”

“嗯，”亚兹 点点头，指指身后，“街那边有一家可爱的小杂货店，我进来的时候就看到了。买完了就去那里找我？”

克鲁利只能点点头，看着她欢乐地离开。

-

亚兹进门的时候，门铃可爱地叮当作响。就像她期待的一样的可爱。艺术品、衣服和各种手工艺品摆得到处都是，每一个都有张卡片，展示了参与制作的当地艺术家的信息和照片。亚兹微笑着看着这一切，不知道该从哪里开始，想知道自己的篮子能装下多少东西。

“早上好。”一个留着长长的黑发、戴着眼镜的女子向她打招呼。她胸前的名牌显示她的名字是安娜瑟玛。这是个可爱又独特的名字。亚兹暗自记下，以备日后使用。

“你好，“她回以问候。“你的店真可爱。”

安娜瑟玛笑了，把一缕头发撩到耳后。“谢谢你。我们对推广本地文化确实很有热情。你住这附近吗？——我不太确定但你看起来有点眼熟。“

亚兹咬了咬唇。这就是当一个成功的作家的问题所在。还好这比起当一个著名演员还是简单点。但是，真正的粉丝还是能认出她来。

“你不会是……“安娜瑟玛开始了。然后她摇了摇头。“不，我想不是。对不起。”

亚兹挤出一个微笑。她讨厌什么都不说，但她更讨厌被人揭穿。就算她想相信这位店主和善的脸庞，她也不想冒险泄露自己的方位，招来各种干扰。所以她只是向安娜瑟玛点点头，就去店里四处看看。

“嘿，我拿了一些纸和……“

当 亚兹侧身转向声音的来源时，那个从侧门走出的男人停住了。他个子很高，还戴着眼镜。只不过他的眼镜让他更显书呆子气，而不是像安娜瑟玛的那副一样让她显得更有气质。

“我的天，”他说着，把刚刚说的纸花扔到柜台上。“活生生的A.Z.菲尔。”他咧开一个大大的、有点歪斜的笑容。“就在我们的小店里！”

安娜瑟玛倒抽一口气。“所以你真的是……”

亚兹 脸红了，与其说她是撒了谎，不如说她只是没说出真相，但她还是被逮个正着。她抱歉地耸耸肩，说：“恐怕正是我。”

那个男人动弹不得，嘴巴微张，紧紧盯着她。安娜瑟玛轻声笑了，拍拍他的手。“这个牛顿是你的大粉丝。”

“哦？”

安娜瑟玛点点头。“他有你所有的书。每一本都读过至少三遍。还只是从我认识他开始算起。”

亚兹 笑了，一股暖意在她的身体里蔓延开来。她确实很喜欢赞美，而没有什么是比多读几遍她的书更高的赞美了。“嗯，我很高兴你喜欢这些书。”

牛顿只是点点头。

门铃又响了，安东尼手里拿着一个袋子进来了。

“噢，“亚兹说，“你可真快。”

安东尼耸耸肩。“只需要一点东西。”他看了一眼安娜瑟玛和牛顿。“那边的鳕鱼怎么啦？”

亚兹 因为他的无礼拍了拍他的手臂。至少不能对她的粉丝这样。“这是安娜瑟玛和牛顿，他们开了这家店。牛顿，呃，非常喜欢我的劳动成果。”

安东尼看了她一眼。“你直接说你的书就可以了。用不着这么让人联想。“

“这是安东尼，“她说，没有理会他的评论，把他介绍给其他人。

“安东尼·菲尔。”他补充道，伸手和安娜瑟玛握了握手。亚兹一听到这个名字从他的嘴边溜出就瞪大了眼睛。

“噢？“安娜瑟玛说，来回打量着他们两个。“你们的关系是？”

“只会是婚姻关系。”安东尼眨着眼睛说。

亚兹抓住他的胳膊，相当粗鲁地，把他拖出了那家小店，匆忙地向安娜瑟玛和牛顿道歉。她很想留下来和他们多聊几句，但她很确定让安东尼留在那里只会加重她的尴尬。

“你什么意思？”她声嘶力竭，把他拉回自行车那里。

“什么什么意思？“安东尼问道。但他脸上洋溢的傻笑显示他明确知道那是什么意思。

“你为什么要那么说？“亚兹 解释道。

安东尼耸耸肩。“我想要是用真名的话我会被抓住的。所以我需要一个假名。“

“但是我的名字？“

“为什么不？“

“因为人们会以为我们结婚了！“

安东尼稍微向后靠，眼里带着玩味的神色。“好吧，那为什么人们会那么想呢？“

“通过婚姻关系？“亚兹 提示。她很好地说服了自己，她现在浑身发烫是因为对安东尼的行为生气，而不是因为想到和安东尼结婚而兴奋。“不然我们怎么会是通过婚姻关系关联在一起的？”

安东尼耸耸肩。“我可能娶了你姐姐。她看起来像是那种强烈要求男人跟她的姓的人。又或者，我不知道，你哥哥和我可能有点合不来但，嘿，我早上不一定会把他踢下床，如果你知道我的意思的话。”

亚兹确实知道他的意思。她一边推出自行车一边冲他哼了一声。“是的。我相信人们想到的第一件事肯定是你和我哥结婚了。”

安东尼把他的袋子放到车篮里，而 亚兹失望地注意到自己的车篮还是空的。她想自己再去买点东西，但是让安东尼和他的谎言远离公众是她现在的当务之急。

“你不会真的生气了吧？是吗？”他问。

亚兹叹口气。“不完全是。但是如果你要用一个假名，拜托你编个别的名字。我不想要什么谣言传出。尤其是现在，我需要好好写完这本书。”

安东尼点点头，羞愧地看着自己的脚下。“嗯。糟了。对不起。我还真的没想到那个问题。“

亚兹微微皱起了眉头。这就是试图交到新朋友或是新的约会对象的问题。她必须得考虑和担忧某些问题，而对方却根本不想这些。而且她经常忘记她的问题并不具有普遍性。

“一切都可以被原谅了。“她说。”现在，我们回去工作吧，嗯？“


	6. 第三节性爱课——乳头游戏

安东尼整个下午都很安静，这让 亚兹 很担心。他看起来是接受了她对他的道歉的接受，但她希望能有办法向他证明自己真的没问题。她想，多给他一些工作来做或许能帮上忙。于是，她红着脸，将自己在打字机上刚打出来的一幕递给了他。毕竟，他拥有她没有的经验。他可以看一眼。可以找到错误或者需要改进的地方。

这在一开始是个好主意。实际上，安东尼在她提议的时候就笑了，急切地接了过来。但她接下去一个字都没写，因为 亚兹烦躁不安，不知道安东尼会怎么想她给他的东西。

令人焦虑的一个小时过去了。亚兹想，就算她不打算写稿子，至少可以看看要编辑的内容。

她溜出办公室，蹑手蹑脚地走到走廊上。安东尼转身招呼她，他总能发现她何时走近。稿子搁在他的大腿上，有几页散落在沙发上。

“我只是想来看看。“她轻轻笑着说，好安抚自己的紧张。”你需要些什么吗？“

“我想这是我的工作。”他反驳道。亚兹 低头看着自己的脚。“别担心。写得很好。”

亚兹 抬起头来。“噢真的吗？你喜欢？”

安东尼点点头，示意她过去。“我真的觉得自己是个被蹂躏的女人。”

亚兹脸红了，捂着脸在他身边坐下。“还有那些，行话？都还好吧？那个，呃，技术方面的。”

“是的，“安东尼说，“写得很火辣。”

亚兹感到自己的脸被烫伤了。她还是没法松开手露出脸。“有什么提议吗？”

安东尼哼了哼。“好吧，我的意思的，要我说，你可以加上些乳头游戏。”

这句话让 亚兹放开了手，仅仅是为了冲他皱眉。“乳头游戏？”

“是啊。”安东尼点点头。“我的意思是，这个叫马尔科姆的家伙，面前不是有对完美的敲门砖吗？对吧？”亚兹为他粗鲁的语言翻了个白眼。“我是说，给它们做按摩当然不错。但是，拜托。没有一个男人能保持得住理智不去捏一捏。”

亚兹皱着眉，捏着自己衬衫的下摆，看着自己的手指戳着布料。“好吧我……我想我知道但是……有些人是喜欢这样……”她回首示意了一下。“但这不是真的那么普遍吧？就因为乳头刺激而性致勃发？”

安东尼看着她，眨眨眼，然后看向自己腿上的稿子。“说着这种话，你怎么写得出那个的？”

“回答我就好。这很普遍吗？”

安东尼仰头看着她，他的视线顺着她的胸口向下游走，现在她脸上的热度蔓延到全身了。“我是说，这不少见。你之前有没有试过？”

亚兹 必须承认她没有。她并不真的把这当一回事。乳头是用来给婴儿哺乳的。这有什么可兴奋的？

安东尼舔了舔嘴唇，他的眼睛仍然盯着她的胸部。然后他跳了起来，两人之间的气氛变紧张了。“我可以给你演示。“

亚兹侧身避开他灼热的目光，她身上的火快把她烧死了。“给我演示？“

“是啊。”安东尼眨眨眼，他的眼神变正常了。“你知道的，为了书。这是我的工作。”

亚兹点点头，觉得自己有点傻，以为这有点什么别的意味。都是因为安东尼的眼神，他盯着她看的那种方式。她想，也许他真的只是……觉得她漂亮。但那当然是为了书的缘故。她是个傻瓜才会那么想。

她咽了咽口水，尽管她口干舌燥。“好吧，我想你可以试试。为了书。“

“为了书，”安东尼赞同道。然后他身子一晃，转身挤过来，直到 亚兹被压在沙发的扶手上，几乎是躺下了。

安东尼跪坐着，伸手抚着 亚兹的衬衫。

“我是不是该脱衣服什么的……“

“嘘，”安东尼说。“让我来就好。你会知道的。”

亚兹 咬了咬唇。因为沉默是最糟糕的部分。安东尼给她口的时候就不一样了。他那时候不能说话。而且那时他们没有那么亲近，脸靠得那么近。“就只是，描述这些会帮到我的。以后写作的时候用得上。”

安东尼点点头。“嗯，伟大的乳头游戏，就像伟大的性爱，都要从一点前戏开始。”

安东尼用手捧着 亚兹的乳房，捏弄着，当脂肪在他的揉捏下塑形时，那种压力感挺好。这感觉真的很好，随着克鲁利的手指的抽动而产生的挤压感，就像他在桌子上敲打着，只不过这张桌子是 亚兹。这其中有一种韵律，亚兹的大脑里已经在构思词句了。

安东尼的手向上滑，把 亚兹衬衫的领口拉下一点，露出了她那平平无奇、薄薄的棕褐色胸罩的上边。有那么短暂的一瞬间，她希望自己最后有买情趣内衣。但她提醒自己，这只是纯粹学术上的，她不需要花哨的打扮。

安东尼继续拉扯着布料，直到领口被完全拉倒她的胸部下方。“我要把它脱了吗？”

安东尼研究着她的衬衫，扯着袖子，一直拉到她的手肘处。她的乳房被衬衫的上缘勒着，谢天谢地，她的小肚子还被布料遮着，但她的胸部是完全露出来了。

“这样舒服吗？”安东尼问。

这样稍微有点勒着她的胳膊，不过她不介意，所以 亚兹点点头。

安东尼的一只手指在 亚兹的胸罩上游走着，不时戳弄着，爱抚着她的皮肤。亚兹 低头看着他的手艺，有点尴尬地注意到自己的乳头已经硬了起来，紧贴着胸罩的布料。她同时注意到，自己的两腿之间已经有点湿润了。但可以肯定的是，这只是亲密接触造成的。

安东尼笑了，叹了口气。“你的胸真大，亚兹，”他说。这句话让 亚兹的脊梁骨打了个寒颤。“我的意思是，”他摇摇头，“说真的，谁不想尝尝这样的东西？”

“很显然所有人都不想”亚兹想着。但她只是摇摇头，耸耸肩。

“嗯，放心吧。“安东尼继续说。“我会好好对它们的。”

然后他俯下身来，张嘴靠近她的一边乳房。亚兹喘着气，主要是因为这样一来她就得比预想的更早洗内衣了。但也是因为这感觉 _很好_ 。安东尼的口水弄湿了布料，而那最终湿润了她的皮肤，那感觉粘稠、火热，实际上是种享受。

还有他的舌头！那条曾把她舔到高潮的舌头（她意识到，仅仅就在两天之前），正压在她的乳头上，又宽又热，温暖着她皮肤上的涟漪。她颤抖着叹息了一声。

安东尼浮出水面。“很好，是吗？”

亚兹点点头。“这很令人惊讶。但我想，热度和舔弄是个不错的组合。”

安东尼怀疑地看着她。“你确定你的书不是靠抄袭写出来的？”

“言说的我和写作的我是不同的两个人格。”亚兹争辩道。

“很显然。”安东尼又低下头去，给她的另一只乳房类似的招待。

亚兹 允许自己闭上眼，沉浸在安东尼的工作带来的温暖快感中。他的嘴忙着招待一边乳房时，他会挤压和按摩另一边。那感觉很舒服，很放松。尽管情况很尴尬，她还是觉得很自在。令人惊讶的是，她竟然这么兴奋，兴奋到她觉得自己等会肯定得换裤子了。她一直以为要唤起性致需要紧张的、强烈的高潮。但她觉得自己有点儿快睡着了。

但这时，安东尼的手和嘴的温暖离开了她的胸部。她在寒冷中打了个寒颤，睁开眼睛，感觉清醒了一些。因为看着安东尼看着自己的样子，让她想起自己身处何方。

“我可以继续吗？“安东尼问，指着胸罩。

亚兹冲他眨着眼，不太明白他的意思。“我的意思是，你还能做更多？”

安东尼的笑容扭曲了，但仍然很温和。就像是他被她的反应逗乐了，但觉得这很可爱。“很多，”他说，“我能脱了你的胸罩吗？”他随后解释道。

“噢！“亚兹 说，感觉自己没听懂真是有点傻。“是-是的。如果对这个过程有帮助的话。”

安东尼点点头，对她大大笑了一下。然后他倾身靠得更近了，脸和她的脸仅仅隔着几英寸，伸手到她身后抓住内衣钩。她扭过脸去，没法直视他的目光。

安东尼一下就把胸罩解开了，亚兹 一点都不为此感到惊讶。亚兹 坐起来的时候，有点尴尬，她把手从衬衫里抽出，这样安东尼就可以把她的内衣脱下来了。她重新躺到沙发的扶手上，肚子被衬衫舒服地包裹着，胸部一览无遗。

然后她睁大了眼睛，发现自己的皮肤因为尴尬而变得粉红。她有一段时间没刮过胡子了，也没刮毛，乳房上有几根细细的毛发。谢天谢地它们的颜色和她的头发一样浅，但仍然很显眼。

“我很抱歉。”她说，安东尼小心翼翼地把她的胸罩披在沙发背上。“如果我早知道我们会这样做，我就……”她只能向下做个手势，用手遮住自己身体上那些讨厌的部分。

“就什么？”安东尼问。

亚兹心中燃起了希望。他可能没看到。因为如果他看到了，他肯定会觉得她很糟糕，主要是觉得她很脏或不讲卫生。而她总是以自己干净整洁为荣。

“嗯，呃……清理一下？“她说，不知道该怎么措辞合适。

安东尼轻笑出声。“我跟你说过了。我真的不在乎。而且我是认真的。”

亚兹舔舔唇，咬紧了下唇。她想要信任安东尼。但她不知道他怎么能不在乎。每个人都在乎。他当然也在乎。但是或许他怀里总是有妞儿的一部分 _原因_ 就是他不在乎。亚兹轻轻点点头，任由自己相信了这个理由，舒展开双臂下移。

而且安东尼看着她的眼神，无疑表明他丝毫没有反感。他一手握住一只乳房，握着它们，晃了晃，就像要量一量它们有多重。而不断累积着的期待感让 亚兹只觉得双腿之间的需求更紧迫了。

安东尼深吸一口气，低下头去。他张大了嘴，双唇在 亚兹 的一只乳房上滑过, 呼吸的热度让人舒适，但唾液的滑腻有点让人不安。他稍微向后，舌头顺着底部舔着，直到整个区域都湿漉漉的。然后，他噘着嘴，吹了口气。

寒气的冲击让 亚兹 跳了起来。她的胸口和手臂上都起了鸡皮疙瘩，这种感受很新颖，但并不是完全令人不悦的。

“不好？”安东尼问。

亚兹摇摇头。“只是有点儿惊讶而已。”

安东尼点点头，对另一边如法炮制。这次 亚兹没有因为寒气跳起来了，鸡皮疙瘩爬到了她的背上，引起一阵刺痛的快感，顺着她的脊椎一路向下到股间。她的屁股略微下压着沙发，试图更用力地用坐垫给阴部制造更多压力。

“我要开始了。”安东尼说。“有什么疼的地方就告诉我好吗？”

“会-会疼吗？”亚兹问道，现在真的有点忧虑了。她知道乳房很敏感，当然。但她想，生为被人美化过的奶瓶，它们应该有点韧性。

“某些事情会。”他伸出手，用拇指和食指夹住乳头，轻轻捏了捏。“怎么样？”

这感觉不像他做的其它事情那么好，但肯定不疼。“这样没事。”她告诉他。

“好。”然后安东尼就不能再说话了，因为他的嘴又回到了 亚兹的胸部上。

只是这次，安东尼似乎只盯着乳头，而不是那一大片开阔的区域。他一直张着嘴，用类似舔弄她阴蒂的方式翻来覆去舔着她的乳头。那种热度，那种质感，那种轻柔的挑逗都让她更加兴奋。

亚兹的臀部又晃了起来，一种急迫感在下面滋生，而她真的不需要这样。她想把注意力和精力都集中到安东尼对她的胸部正做的事情上，这样她就能用到书里。她必须把注意力从下面分散开来，所以她那么做了。

亚兹轻微地抬起身，侧过身，这样她就能把手伸到两腿之间。只是安东尼也这么想。他们的手碰上了，就在 亚兹的阴部上方。

“啊，”安东尼说，抬起嘴。“对不起。”

可是 亚兹不想要他说对不起。她想要他留在 _那儿。_ 在他想拉开手的时候，她相当冲动地抓住他的手腕。他看着她，但她无法直视他的目光。

“嗯？”安东尼问。“你想要我？”

亚兹没法承认那个。但是她确实想要他。所以她轻微地点点头，仍然避开他的目光。“为了书。“

“啊，“安东尼说，“对。书。”

亚兹松开了他的手腕，他的手紧紧贴着她，隔着牛仔裤托着她。她颤抖着吸了一口气，既为这一幕的亲密无间，也为她最需要的部位得到了真正的爱抚的美妙感受。

安东尼的手在她身上动作着，同时恢复了上面的工作。一只手在下，用嘴吸吮着一边乳头，用另一只手捏着另一边。亚兹发现，比起他的手所做的，她更喜欢他的嘴所做的，甚至当他的双唇吸紧了她的乳头并轻轻拉扯的时候，她也很享受。她想，是这一切的热度和湿度让快感变得更加刺激。

当她感到越来越接近高潮的时候，她发现自己越来越难以集中注意力。她想记录下来，详细记录安东尼用舌头拉扯按压她的乳头时的感觉；记录他的手指怎么揉搓它们，就像他是一个专业级的弹珠手在检查他最爱的小球；记录他怎样徘徊于两乳之间，在上面落下一个个亲吻。但是，她不断地向顶点攀登着，攀登着，迷失了自我。

亚兹 用双腿夹紧了安东尼的手，固定它，臀部摇晃着，在她高潮时追逐着摩擦感。安东尼没有放松在她胸前的工作，继续舔舐、吸吮、亲吻，令亚兹在快感中颤抖不已。

当一切都结束的时候，亚兹 觉得自己真的要睡着了。

“所以这就是……这样，”她说，当安东尼起身坐回脚上时，眨着眼看着天花板。

“就是这样。”他赞同道。

亚兹低头看了看他，而他在微笑着。她花了点时间恢复体力，翻身坐起，并重新穿好衬衫时尽全力遮挡自己。“我真的不知道这会这么刺激。”

“这就是你需要做研究的理由。”他对她眨眨眼。“甚至有些人仅仅靠这个就能高潮。”

“真的吗？”亚兹 问，“没别的？”

安东尼点点头。“噢是的。这也不完全是普遍的。一般情况下，这是进入主要阶段的垫脚石。“

亚兹 静了下来，安东尼的这句话让她想起昨天她错过的“大结局”。她在想，如果安东尼 _没有_ 把手留在她的腿间，自己会作何感想。如果他抽回手，说着“行了我已经把我知道的都展示给你了，拜拜。”

她真的是太糟糕了。

“嗯，我明天想一个人到镇上去。”她说。

“不想让我去？”安东尼问。

“不，谢谢你， _菲尔先生_ 。”

安东尼笑着说。“好吧。很公平。你要去那买什么？”

“我想买些食材，可能会煮些有趣的东西当晚餐？”

“是吗？”安东尼看向厨房。“这儿有很多东西啊。”

亚兹摇摇头。“不，我，呃，想做一些特别的。煮一些花哨的饭菜，你知道的？”

“我？“

“是的。我想煮一些你会喜欢的东西。”

安东尼抬起头，想了想。“噢！你知道鸡肉帕玛森干酪吗？”亚兹 点点头。她以前还做过那个。“嗯，我几个月前在餐馆吃过，那儿有类似的菜，但那好像不是鸡肉？”

“茄子？“亚兹提示道。

“对！就是那个！“安东尼开心地笑了。“那个真的很好吃，我一直想再吃一次。”

亚兹 回以微笑，令她高兴的不仅是自己要为安东尼做一件好事，而且他还如此坦然地欢迎她的举动。“茄子帕尔马干酪听起来很可爱。”她站起身，对着裤子里的乱糟糟的一切微微咧嘴笑了。“我要去清理一下，”她宣布，不明白自己为什么要这样做。“再次谢谢你。这很有帮助。”

“为了书，什么都可以。”安东尼说。

亚兹 点点头，转身离开。为了书，当然。这就是全部了。

“噢，亚兹，等等！”安东尼说。

亚兹 有点过于急切地转过身来。但安东尼仅仅只是把她的胸罩递给她。她脸色一红，点头道谢并接过来。

一直以来，都是为了这本书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 看看这两个渴求的傻瓜。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 抱歉译得这么不性感……喜欢的朋友请给原作者 kudos!谢谢阅读！


	7. 展望未来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话
> 
> 这是什么？连着三次大更？我是谁，我对自己做了什么？
> 
> 很抱歉这章花了这么久才更新。我的黄文写作脑决定放个假。但是！他们回来了。并且他们可能会 有感觉了。

说实话，亚兹 不在身边实在是有点无聊。她昨天剩下的大部分时间都在写作，修改克鲁利读过的场景，加上他展示给她的内容。在办公室里吃饭什么的。不是说克鲁利介意。她当然得待在那儿完成工作。但一个人在沙发上用笔记本电脑看电影，这比他原本想的要让他烦恼。

他在店里买了几件睡衣，第二天一早，他就迫不及待地想向她炫耀一下。它们是有图案的，黑色的北京尚点缀着五颜六色的寿司。但当克鲁利溜达进厨房时，亚兹 已经走了。

她只在冰箱上留了一张纸条，说她为早餐做了水果沙拉，请他吃一些。很显然这对他有好处。克鲁利吃了。但并不是因为他热衷于健康或是遵守规则。他只是不会做饭，没别的可吃。

克鲁利坐在沙发上，拉过笔记本电脑。他叹了口气，想着或许他 _应该_ 试着找找工作。但他又想起来自己是世界上最不应该被雇佣的人，于是决定看些视频分散注意力。

幸运的是，他的救星以敲门声的形式出现了。现在，理论上来说，克鲁利不应该在一个他不应该住在里面的小木屋里去应门。据他所知，这可能是 Nana 来检查 亚兹 的情况。又或者是 亚兹 的哥哥来看看她怎样了。他不确定哪一种更糟。幸好，他还有一些童年遗留的善缘，因为门外的只是米迦勒和乌列尔。

“很高兴看到你成功了。”米迦勒说，走了进来。

“睡衣不错。”乌列尔评论道。

“多谢，”克鲁利说。“你俩来这里干嘛？”

“我们只是想顺道来看看你。确保你没被狼吃了。”米迦勒站在房间中央，四下环顾着。

“或者是为了活下去吃了狼。“乌列尔补了一句。

“这里没有狼。”克鲁利得意地辩解道。“我一直都很好，非常感谢你们。看来我也不是个无能的蠢蛋，哈？”

“你怎么会有笔记本电脑？”米迦勒问，拿起了那个讨厌的科技产品。

“托尼，你抢银行了吗？”

“不，我没抢银行，”克鲁利翻着白眼说，“我，呃，借来的。向一个朋友借的。”

“你居然有朋友？”乌列尔问。

米迦勒笑了，轻轻拍了拍她的手臂。“这里还有其他我们认识的人吗？”

“我可以认识你们不认识的人。“克鲁利说。

“所以你到底是向谁借的？“米迦勒问。

”更确切地说，到底是谁会傻到借你东西？“乌列尔笑着补充。

克鲁利把双方放在臀部上，冲她轻蔑地一笑。“我会让你知道，我是一个非常体面的人，一个值得信任的人。”

“我们谈论的是同一个人吗？”乌列尔问。

“别谈东谈西了，告诉我们是谁给了你这个。“米迦勒说。

克鲁利从她那夺回了笔记本电脑。“我没必要什么都告诉你们。”

米迦勒和乌列尔交换了一个“噢噢噢”的眼神。

“我打赌是个女孩。”乌列尔说。

“托尼，你这次胁迫了谁来帮你？“ 米迦勒问。

乌列尔交叉着双臂。“是啊，你现在腐蚀了哪一个可怜的纯洁的灵魂？”

克鲁利开始希望出现的是 Nana或加百列了。至少那样他会死得快得多。“相信我，不是什么纯洁的灵魂。”

“你要知道，只要你告诉我们到底是谁，我们就不会再纠缠你了。”米迦勒说。

克鲁利知道她们在撒谎。让她们知道是谁，只会让事情变得更糟糕。他绝对不可能活下来。而且，如果她们发现了真正的真相呢？不，他决不能让那个发生。

“好吧，”他承认。“真相就是，我没从谁那里借来这个。是我的。我现在有工作了。”

“你不可能这么快就找到工作。”乌列尔说。

“谢谢你的信任票。”克鲁利喃喃地说。

米迦勒搬来一张厨房里的椅子坐下。“所以你在哪里工作？”

“呃，是远程的。”克鲁利说。他举起笔记本。“所以我得到了这个。“

“你是做什么的？”乌列尔问。

“我是个助理。”克鲁利说。至少这句话不是在撒谎。“一个虚拟的助理。这是真的！”

“我不敢相信有人敢信任你来安排他们的生活。你甚至没法安排好你自己的。”乌列尔笑了。

“我真不敢相信你竟然这么执着于这个谎言。”米迦勒补充道。

克鲁利张大了嘴，然后又闭上了。“你们已经知道 亚兹 在这了，是吧？”

米迦勒笑了。“是的，Nana 昨天告诉我们了。”

“你们为什么这么狠心？”克鲁利弯腰在她身边坐下。“好吧，我确实是个助理。”

“所以这就是她还没出卖你的理由。”米迦勒说。“我很好奇。”

“而你其实是个好助手？”乌列尔问。她在房间里转来转去，到处查看。

“我是最好的。”克鲁利说。“你可以自己去问问她。我是 _非常_ 有帮助的。”他向她们眨眨眼。

“噢，托尼，不，“ 米迦勒说，“请告诉我，你没有和她上床？”

克鲁利耸耸肩。“好吧。我不会那么说。”

“我以为她比这要聪明呢。”乌列尔说。

“这其实是我的工作的一部分，”克鲁利告诉她们。还有，如果他足够诚实的话，有一份能和 亚兹 发生性关系的工作，肯定会让找其它工作的吸引力大打折扣。“这是研究。”

米迦勒茫然地盯着他。

“怎么了？它确实是！她在写黄色小说而且需要帮助！”

“亚兹 写黄书？”米迦勒问。“真的。托尼。没必要撒谎。”

“ 我没撒谎！问 Nana，她会确认的。“

“我真不觉得和我的祖母讨论黄色小说是个好主意。”

克鲁利向前倾，把头靠在柜台上。说句公道话，他也不会相信自己。但这次他说的是实话。

“你们打算在这里待很久吗？”他对着台面嘟囔道。

“只是顺道过来看看你。”米迦勒说。她拍拍他的背。“很高兴知道你过得很好。”

“嗯。希望你的‘重要的研究’能让你玩得开心。”乌列尔说。

克鲁利呻吟了一声，唯一使他保持理智的是他知道自己在说实话。这是一项重要的研究，而他做得很好。

-

亚兹仔细检查了一下手机上的清单。她已经买好了当晚晚餐需要的所有东西。而且刚好装满篮子。但还有某样她必须要买的东西。或者至少，考虑一下要不要买。

亚兹手握着那盒避孕套。她不打算和安东尼进行到那一步。但她可能需要它。万一事情真的发展成那样。当然这种事 _不会发生_ 。但只是以防万一。是的，以防万一。

亚兹把避孕套放到篮子里，匆匆忙忙地走向收银台，急切地想把事情办完，好躲回家里。可惜这家店没有自助结账机，只有一个收银台开着。亚兹用篮子里的其它东西盖住那个盒子，晃着腿排队等待。

“亚兹？“她后面的一个人问道。

她吓了一跳，担心自己又被认出来了。但当她转身，这只是利古尔。她学生时代的老朋友。

“利古尔！”她问候道。他笑了笑，她拥抱了他一下。他们自从毕业后就没见过了，但他是学校里少有的能让她在期末考期间保持清醒的人。“你过得怎么样？”

“不坏，”利古尔点点头说。“终于开了那个我一直梦想着的出版社。”

“你在开玩笑吧？”亚兹说，她的心为他的幸福而膨胀了。“利古尔，太好了！恭喜你！”

“谢谢。还挺刺激的。都过了一年多了。“

队伍前进了一点，亚兹看了看，确保自己不会在前移的时候被绊倒。“它就开着附近吗？”

“是啊，其实，”利古尔说，“就在这镇上。你现在住这里吗？”

“噢，不，”亚兹笑着告诉他。“我还住在城里。只是来过个写作假。”

“哇，所以这种事是真的，而不仅仅是电影里的人才这么做啊？”

“噢，是啊，”亚兹说。“只是我有个让人分心的房客。”她灵机一动。“噢！利古尔，我想你最近不是在招人吧？什么职位都行。”

他们又前进了一点，亚兹开始把东西放在收银台上，小心地藏好她那个不可言说的商品。尤其是现在有她认识的人。

“想转行了，亚兹？“利古尔问。“我得说，这可太降格了。”

“不，不，不是我！我的一个朋友。他现在在找工作，而且在出版业有很多经验。”

“真的？”

“哼！怎么了，他在一家龙头企业工作了很多年了！他会是你的最佳人选。”

收银员开始结账，亚兹冲她笑着。

“嗯，我们在面试新的营销总监，“利古尔说。

“噢，他最适合了！“

“当然，我不能直接给他工作。但是他下周可以来面试。”

“我真的很感激。”亚兹看着收银员在感应器扫描避孕套的时候，微微脸红了一下。但她没说什么怪话。至少没说出声。

“没事儿，”利古尔说。“我会把相关信息发给你。”他拿出手机。“这家伙叫什么？”

“呃，”亚兹一边付钱，打包东西，为自己争取了点时间。“叫安东尼，”她说。

利古尔等了一会。“他是姓什么，雪儿，还是别的什么？”

亚兹咬了下唇。她低头轻声说。“克鲁利。”

“克-克鲁利？”利古尔问。他笑着放下了手机。“有你的，亚兹。你差点骗到我了。”

“是真的。”亚兹收起自己的包裹，让到一边好让利古尔开始结账。她俯身过来，声音放轻了。“我没跟你说过这些，实际上，你根本不知道这件事。但是他被扫地出门了。”

“真的，亚兹，这玩笑不错，但没必要说得那么夸张。”

“我是认真的。听着，就给他个机会。我保证，他会给你惊喜的。”这整整一周来他都在给她惊喜。

“好吧。我会给他个名额。“利古尔收拾起自己的东西，两人一起向外走。“但是他来的时候，你最好有个让人信服的理由。”

亚兹摇摇头，微微翻了个白眼。“他会去的。还有，听着，你得过来吃顿晚饭。都过了这么久了，我们肯定有很多可聊的。”

利古尔点点头。“我很乐意。”

“好。”亚兹把包放在篮子里，戴上头盔。

“还是怕开车，哈？”利古尔轻声笑了。

亚兹不高兴地看了他一眼，坐到自行车上。“还害怕游泳吗？”她反击。

“嘿，我怕的东西是很常见的。”

他们一起笑了，互相道别。和他聊天感觉很好。这让亚兹从对和安东尼之间的事情的进展的焦虑中好好解放了一会儿。但当她踏上回小屋的路程时，焦虑又不偏不倚地回来了。

-

克鲁利坐在中岛旁，看着世界上最了不起的表演。亚兹做饭。太精彩了。他以前见过几次她做饭，但都不像她最近做的那样。

食材已经被拉出来铺开，锅碗瓢盆也被洗净备好了，而克鲁利则饶有兴致地看着亚兹的动作。当她告诉他他 _不被允许_ 帮她的时候，他一开始有点受伤。他知道自己不擅长做饭，但她不知道。不过现在，他很庆幸。因为他现在 _除了_ 盯着亚兹忙碌以外没事可做。

真让人惊艳。

“好了，”亚兹宣布，看着她摊开的食材。“第一步？”

克鲁利通过官方食谱阅读者的身份勉强帮了点忙。他咽了咽口水，努力把目光移到面前的屏幕上。“预热烤箱，”他宣布，为自己的嗓音皱起眉头。他清了清喉咙。

“好了！”亚兹说，俯身打开烤箱。

“把鸡蛋和牛奶一起打到一个大碗里。“克鲁利说，他的声音现在正常多了。他决心要一直盯着屏幕。

“打蛋器。”亚兹喃喃说，在抽屉里翻找着，直到找到自己想要的，凯旋地举起它。克鲁利真的没法把眼睛从她身上移开。他看着她一边轻轻摇曳着，一边搅拌食材。“好了。“

克鲁利眨眨眼，花了一会儿集中精神。他和亚兹讨论了一下清单剩下的内容，把茄子切成片，蘸上酱汁和面包屑。把它们好好地放到平底锅上预备要烤。就算还没开始煮，它闻起来已经很不错了。

“现在，“亚兹说，转身看柜台上其它的食材。”我们先把面团弄好，等它凉了再烤。“

她在做饼干，就像她那天拿着购物袋进门时宣布的那样。还弄来了不同的坚果和馅料，这样克鲁利想要什么样的她都能做。

”噢，“克鲁利把标签换到饼干配方时，亚兹说。

”怎么了？“他问。她皱着眉看着自己的那堆饼干，他担心她是不是把什么东西落在店里了。他并不在意。他有点在意的是她一开始为什么要做这些，下厨，还有烘焙之类的。

“没事，我只是忘了把黄油拿出来了。“她打开冰箱，掏出一根棍子，冲它皱着眉头。“它应该是常温的吧，对吧？”

克鲁利查了一下，点点头。“我们能不能把它融化了之类的？”他问。

“不行，那会破坏质感。“亚兹抿紧唇哼了一声。“嗯，你就把剩下的念给我听，我们最后再加它。”然后她弯下身，把包好的黄油棒夹在两腿之间，用大腿紧紧地夹紧。

然后克鲁利确定自己一瞬间就昏了过去。他只能专注于那一幕。还有亚兹的大腿紧紧夹住黄油棒的样子。尽管她还穿着牛仔裤，克鲁利还是能看清它们是怎样挤压它的。

“我知道这有点奇怪，“亚兹承认，注意到他的目光。“但是这样真的能很快让它暖起来。”

克鲁利猛然回过神来，他嘴里发干，因为他研究了一下亚兹脸上的红晕。“一点也不奇怪，”他说，声音听起来干巴巴的。他试着咽口水，但是嘴里什么都没有。就好像他身体里的所有水分都南下过冬去了似的。

“你还好吗？“亚兹问，继续她的流程，把几个鸡蛋敲到碗里。

“嗯，”克鲁利喘着气说。“就是有点渴，我猜。”

他本可以自己起身去倒杯水，但他很确定站起来这事糟糕透顶。

“来。”亚兹走到柜子前，伸展的双腿对改善克鲁利的状况一点帮助都没有，然后拿出一个杯子。她倒了一杯水，递给他。

克鲁利闭紧双眼，一口气喝了一大口。好多了，不过在黄油被拿走之前，他得特意不去看亚兹。

“你确定自己没事吗？”亚兹问，把笔记本电脑转过来，好看到克鲁利没给她念的剩下的菜谱。

克鲁利点点头，依然闭着眼。“嗯，我只是，呃……”他的眼睛眨了眨，睁开了。噢，是的。真是天才。“我只是想到了一些事，你知道的。一些你能用到书里的事。”

“哦！”亚兹转身，一边把食材混合在一起，一边靠在柜台上。“告诉我吧。”

克鲁利艰难地挣扎着把注意力放回亚兹的脸上。“嗯，你记得你刚才说娜奥米从来没做吗？”亚兹点头。克鲁利舔了舔唇，他的嘴已经干到需要第二杯水了。“而且你还担心他们怎么才会去做？”亚兹又点点头。克鲁利的大脑快短路了。他对自己的想法开始没把握了。

“我想，你是想到了一个不错的中间步骤？”亚兹问，推动他继续说。她把碗放回到柜台上，然后终于把黄油拿开了。她轻轻地挤压它，对结果感到满意，打开包装放进碗里。

不再被那副景象所缚，克鲁利摇摇头，思维又松动了。“是啊！他们可以好好地操一下大腿。”他提议。

亚兹皱着眉头看他。“操大腿？”她问道。

他点点头。“操大腿。”

亚兹哼了一声，转身揉面。“我不确定。我是说……这其实并不是一件很愉快的事吧？”

“怎么不会？”克鲁利觉得这会让人 _非常_ 愉快。

“嗯，我是说对娜奥米来说。”亚兹在台面上铺了一张保鲜膜，把面团倒了出来，把它揉成球。“我确定对男人来说会很好，但是，她能得到什么？”

“好吧，说的好，”克鲁利不情愿地承认。“但是，也许不都是关于快感的。是关于亲密感。”他握紧了双手，十指紧握。“还有，你要知道，这两个动作很像。让你准备好，或者习惯将要做的那件事。“

他现在有点手足无措了。他确定亚兹不但会把这个主意炮竹脑后，而且也不会为了寻求亲近感向他求助。她不需要，也不想和他亲近。他需要一个新角度。

“我想……”亚兹又哼了一声，包好面团，把它放到冰箱里冷却。“好吧，或许娜奥米想试试……不……”

克鲁利真希望自己能对这个故事知道得更多。目前为止他知道的就只有那一幕，实际上没透露什么情节。他试着想出亚兹在想什么，看他能不能找到她脑子里转动的齿轮。

“我想你不介意帮我写下来把？“亚兹问，微微一笑。“你的感受如何。或许这是个很好的机会，从马尔科姆的角度来发展这一章！”

她看起来对这主意如此兴奋，克鲁利只能让失望的心情稍稍安定下来。他不得不提醒自己他在这是要帮她写书的，而不只是和她上床。虽然到目前为止，那已经成为顶上最可爱的那颗樱桃。但他不需要这颗樱桃来享受眼前的整杯圣代。

“我很乐意，”克鲁利说，笑脸绷得有点紧。“还有，嘿，”他补了一句，因为他真的没法阻止自己。“你知道我很乐意应你的要求，提供比书面说明更多的东西。”

亚兹脸红了，转身开始做起了晚餐的意面。而克鲁利则开始为了她给关于操大腿的日记打草稿。


	8. 第四节性爱课——腿交

那是一个相当让人不安的夜晚。克鲁利大部分时间都没睡着，瞪着门，仔细听着。他已经写完了关于操大腿的乐趣的笔记，在他们的惯例的电影之夜后交给了亚兹。她似乎喜出望外，冲到办公室里去写作，坚持说克鲁利不用等她。

这有点蹩脚，他想。但他有点儿希望她能产生出一种对实践研究的迫切需要。他所能想象的就是她轻轻敲响他的房门，偷偷看他是否醒了。他会醒着，当然了。然后她就会站在门边，用她那羞涩的姿态，轻轻摇晃着自己的脚步。她会结结巴巴地提出要求，克鲁利会掀开被子，扔到一边，她会冲过去，用她的温暖填补他身边的冰冷的空间。然后他们就会接吻。然后他们就会赤身裸体。然后……

克鲁利眨眨眼，在白天的强光中醒来。他刚刚做了世界上最美的梦，而外面那只愚蠢的啄木鸟就非得毁了它不可。克鲁利透过窗玻璃瞪着那讨厌的动物。然后他注意到太阳早已高高挂起。

克鲁利看了一下表，发现已经过九点了。亚兹有个不寻常的习惯，通常七点起床。虽然克鲁利很讨厌这么早起床，在她做早餐的时候和她坐在一起，是他一天中最重要的事情。

克鲁利起身伸了个懒腰。他还没向亚兹炫耀自己的睡衣，他觉得，她对他的睡衣的反应能够弥补他没有早点起来陪她的遗憾。但当克鲁利溜达到大厅时，亚兹并不在那里。

但昨天晚餐的脏碗碟还在那里。克鲁利昨晚上床睡觉前忘记洗碗了。他叹了口气，揉了揉肩膀。这大概就是她不做饭的理由。克鲁利在这里，应该做个史上最好的助手，而他连盘子都没法保持干净。

穿好衣服后（他不想冒着毁了新睡衣的风险），克鲁利完成了昨晚遗留的任务。然后他泡了一杯热可可来赔罪。

“亚兹？“他一手端着可可，敲门问道。“你渴了吗？”

没有任何回应，克鲁利也没有听见她打字机熟悉的喀嚓声。他用脚推开门，差点心脏病发作。

亚兹睡着了。她仰面躺在椅子上，头歪着。她向下出溜了一点儿，双腿张开，双臂垂在两侧。如果不是因为那片沾着口水的纸片，她的脸色会显得很安宁，很平和。

“呃，亚兹。”克鲁利把马克杯放到桌面上，伸手轻轻晃了晃她的肩膀。“天亮啦。”

亚兹眨眨眼，缓慢睁开了因睡眠不足而浮肿的眼睛。她注意到了他。“安东尼？”她口齿不清地问。“安东尼！你干什么！你在我的……”她立刻坐直了，身子弹了一下，尴尬地喊。她伸手抓了一下脖子，立刻把头垂了下来。

“放松。”克鲁利说，走到她身后。他把她的手拿开，开始为她按摩肌肉。她舒适地呻吟了一声。

“我一定是，”她摇摇头，把面颊上的那张纸摘下。“又在写作的时候睡着了。”

“又？”克鲁利笑着问。“你经常这样吗？我们要不要投资买一把更好的、更舒适的椅子？”

亚兹轻轻摇头。“不，谢谢。只有在我被什么事困住了，太执着的时候才会这样。一晚上都没法解脱。”

“噢？”克鲁利问。他俯下身子，一边加大给她脖子按摩的力度，一边想看四周散落的纸张。“关于什么？”

“嗯，说实话，我一直在想办法让昨晚你的那个提议完全发挥作用。但，”亚兹叹口气，摇摇头。“我不知道。只是我似乎就是没法让它对娜奥米起作用。“

“我非常乐意帮你想办法。“克鲁利有点太过急切地提议。

“我只是看不出这对她来说怎么会是舒服的。”亚兹解释。“我很想，因为我确实认为这事的其它方面行得通。但是我只需要最后的缺失的那部分。”

克鲁利耸耸肩，手指下移，揉着亚兹的肩胛骨。她的身子前倾好让他继续。“他可以玩弄她的乳房。”

“实际上，我想过。但你看，嘴上的那部分是精华所在，只是它行不通。“

克鲁利点点头，记下亚兹的喜好，不是说他期待着能真的在哪儿用上这个信息。“嗯，他可以玩弄她的阴蒂。“

亚兹安静了一秒。克鲁利怀疑自己的按摩技术是不是太好了，以至于她睡着了。

”你觉得那是个舒服的体位？“亚兹问。“他……一边做这些事一边……还能动？”

克鲁利的嘴巴发干，渴求着其中的可能性。“嗯是啊。很简单。”

亚兹轻轻哼了一声。“我就知道应该带我的那些艺术人体模型来。用它们来试探一下位置很合适。”

“你知道，这儿就有两个活生生的人。”克鲁利轻轻捏了捏她的肩膀。他肯定是有点用力过猛了。他并不在意。但亚兹可能会。这是他做过的最棒的交易。他不能毁了它。

“真的？”亚兹问。“你不介意？”

“一点也不。”

亚兹坐直了，克鲁利不情愿地松开了手。她转了转脖子，这次没有因为疼痛而皱眉。“谢谢。”她在座位里扭扭身子，冲他笑着。“吃完早餐后？”

克鲁利只能点点头。

-

亚兹很喜欢做早饭。它毕竟是一天中最重要的一餐。但是她现在急着搞定，所以他们只是简单地吃了昨天剩的水果沙发。她可以明天再做。今天他们要做研究。

奇怪的是带安东尼去她卧室这件事感觉并不奇怪。关上房门，让气氛变得火热而沉重。不过这种感觉更加积极，一点也不像以前那样让人害怕和恐惧。可能是因为这不是要真的做爱，更多的只是……看看两个身体是如何契合的。

“在床上，是吧？“安东尼问，已经往上爬了。

“是啊。我有短暂考虑过沙发，不过，”亚兹跟着他，躺在床的另一侧，“我觉得这样更舒服。对他们来说，对我们来说。”

安东尼对她笑着，而她很开心能有一个人愿意这样帮她。如果不是太奇怪的话，她会把这本书献给他。最起码会在致谢中写上。（只是她得找出办法，在不让全世界的人知道他们做了什么的情况下还能感谢他。）

“所以，我在想，他们会不会是像，调羹。”亚兹说。安东尼点点头，转过身子。亚兹最后看了他一眼，跟上他的动作。

安东尼向前滑，一只手从亚兹的身子底下蛇行而过，另一只搂着她。然后他把她往后拉，直到他们紧紧铁道一起，他的双臂环抱着她。

“这样会压着你的手的。”亚兹注意到。

“它值得。”安东尼喃喃说。他的呼吸贴着她的后颈，湿热的气息扑面而来。

“我很感激你能尽心尽意地帮我，”她说，“但是我得现实点。”她在安东尼的呼吸拂过后颈的时候打了个寒颤，有 _什么东西_ 顺着她的脊椎一波又一波地一路往下。

“相信我，”安东尼说。“任何一个爱着另一个人的人，都愿意忍受几小时的身体不适。”

亚兹想争辩，但她想不出什么有哪次不是这样。她有一次在长途汽车旅行上靠着加百列的肩头睡了两小时。他接下来整整一个礼拜都没法把手臂抬过脖子。但是他似乎从来没有为此困扰过。还有一次，甚至就在不久前，特蕾西来过周末时，躺在亚兹的大腿上。就算腿麻了，亚兹也没有赶开她。

“很好，”亚兹说。“你可能是对的。”

“可能是？”安东尼笑了，然后亚兹又颤抖了一下。安东尼设法依偎得更近了。“冷吗？”他问。

亚兹摇摇头。“不，我没事。呃，只是，他们会怎么……你知道。”

安东尼的臀部向前压了压，用自由的那只手抓着亚兹自己的臀部。“他会像这样移动。”他解释。然后亚兹脸红了，感受到安东尼已经硬了，就这样压在她的腿上。这让她有点头晕目亚兹的眩。“然后就这样把手伸下去。”

安东尼的手指靠近了亚兹的鼠蹊部，但就在快要压到它的时候停了下来。她向下看，兴奋地认为自己对于一个人能摸多远的判断没错。但她看到还有足够的余地，安东尼只是小心地不碰到她，当然了。

“我知道了，”亚兹说。她试着捕捉这种感觉，安东尼轻轻戳弄着她身体的感觉。但这很难，因为这不是她真正需要的东西。她需要知道他的鸡巴怎样夹在她的腿间，他的手指怎样抚弄她的阴蒂。“你……嗯，你觉不觉得我们可以……试试？只是我不想毁了我的裤子。”而且她也不想让他像上次那样结束。

“可以把它们脱了。”安东尼提议，臀部慢慢停了下来。

“也不想毁了我的皮肤。”亚兹喘着气笑着说。

安东尼咕噜了一声。“我可以跑到镇上买些避孕套。”

亚兹握紧了拳头，有点庆幸他们现在没有面对面。“要是我说我已经买了呢？”

“你买了？”

亚兹点点头。“但是拜托，别问我为什么。”

安东尼倾身而起，手臂从她身下收回。“那么，在哪里？”

亚兹不由自主地扭头看去。那股惊心动魄的恐惧感又来了。她又一次要半裸着身子，和安东尼做不可言喻的事。“最下面的抽屉。”她伸手往后一指，大致指着梳妆台的方向。

安东尼爬下床。趁他在抽屉里翻找的时候，亚兹翻身把被子拉过来盖在身上，然后才把裤子脱掉。说到底，没必要暴露身体。

她继续盯着墙，听着安东尼解开自己的皮带，也脱下了裤子。她听到了撕包装纸的声音。

“我希望尺寸是对的。”她说，惊讶于自己的声音几乎波澜不惊。

“很好。”安东尼说。

亚兹有点想转身看看，看安东尼怎么戴避孕套。但她已经觉得脸色相当红润了，她确定自己要是那么做了，会烧起来的。

她身后的被子被拉开了，安东尼钻了进来，亚兹咬紧了嘴唇。他调整着姿势，只是这次他腿上柔软的绒毛暖暖地贴着她，而且他先把手伸向她的下面。

“我要不要……”亚兹发问。

“不用。就这样待着。这样就好了。“

亚兹吞咽了一下，她的嘴里居然有点泛起了口水。一定是昨晚在办公室睡着的后遗症。

安东尼的一只手滑到她身下，但在他工作的时候一直放在她的腰上。他向下移动了一点，然后她感受到他的鸡巴（橡胶质感，有点儿尖锐）压在她的大腿上。她觉得自己真的该帮点忙，抬起一只腿好让他更容易进来，但安东尼向前推进的时候，发出了一声轻柔的呻吟。她想，那紧紧的压迫感一定让他很舒服。

她只觉得有点奇怪。事关安东尼的愉悦。好吧，反正也是马尔科姆的。

但然后安东尼似乎进来了。他的骨盆紧紧贴着她的腿部曲线，那感觉相当刺激。一定是因为他提到的亲密感。完全安定好了，安东尼的一只手四处游走着，另一只抓住了亚兹的臀部。

“有点润滑可能会更好。“亚兹说，为自己没提前想到这一点责骂自己。

“会很脏的。”安东尼告诉她。他又发出了那种咕噜声，然后慢慢地前后摇晃着臀部，在她的皮肤上摩擦着。“这样很完美。”

一开始，橡胶在她身上干涩地滑动有点让她难受。她几乎想说出来了，但安东尼的手离开了她的臀部，然后她听到吐唾沫的声音。

“抱歉，“安东尼向她道歉。他的手滑过她的大腿，有什么又滑又湿的东西在她腿间蔓延开来。“之后我会帮你清理的。”

亚兹摇摇头，因为他的口水在下面的存在实际上让他的滑动感觉变好了。就像她双腿的神经被欲望点燃了一样。她夹紧了它们，用它们夹紧了安东尼，因为她也需要夹紧自己的欲望。

“操，”安东尼嘶嘶说。

“哦！“亚兹立刻松开了双腿，不再去想自己内裤上洇开的水渍。“我很抱歉。”

克鲁利嘟囔了一句，摇摇头，头发挠得她的脖子有点痒。“那感觉真好。”他解释。

亚兹身下的那只手继续移动，现在安东尼的脸贴着她的肩膀。他的手指向下伸去，只是这次没有停下。它们从她的内裤边缘溜进去，按压着她的大阴唇。

亚兹吸了一口气，惊叫出声，安东尼的中指从肥厚的褶皱间找到了入口，按压着她的阴蒂。她反射性地再次夹紧了双腿，让安东尼舒服地呻吟了一声。

“对不起，“她又说了一次，感觉自己不能稳住不动实在是太蠢。

“别道歉了，“安东尼低语，“告诉你了，这感觉很好。来。感觉就像这样。”安东尼继续扭着臀部，从她双腿间的紧窄处插入。在这么做的同时，他又加了一根手指，两根一起按压着她的阴蒂，轻轻地揉着它。

一阵白热的快感击中了亚兹的身体，她叫了出来，无法抑制体内的那种感觉。如果这种感觉对他来说是那样的，那么只要她还活着，她就永远也无法松开双腿。

而且这件事看起来也不会持续一辈子那么长。不是像这样，安东尼的手指熟练地按压着她的阴蒂的样子。不是像这样，他在她的双腿间滑动，让它们打颤。不是像这样，他靠得这么近，他的身体紧紧贴着她的，皮肤贴着皮肤，粗热的呼吸拂过她的脖颈。

“安东尼，“她喘息着说，“我……呃！”

“我知道，”安东尼说。“我能感觉到。”

亚兹强迫自己的最后一个脑细胞集中注意力，她的身体开始自行活动起来，向后推，迎合克鲁利的每一次戳刺。“你能感觉到？”她问。

克鲁利点点头，她能听出他的声音中带着自豪的笑声。“你要从学会从小事上判断。”

亚兹忙着破译她的小事到底指的是什么，以至于几乎被她的突如其来的高潮吓了一跳。果不其然，她的双腿夹得更紧了，而安东尼，没有辜负他的头衔，继续移动着他的手指，带着她攀上高潮又坠下，和她同时呻吟出声。

当亚兹从高潮中缓过来的时候，她注意到安东尼停止移动了，他的臀部靠着她的不动了，他的鸡巴只是放在她的腿间而已。

“你用不着停下，”亚兹向他确保。她不想再重复那天的事了。

“不，我得停下。“安东尼轻笑着告诉她。然后亚兹才注意到安全套的新重量。是那种软绵绵的重量。

“噢！“

亚兹艰难地稍微抬起腿，安东尼抽身而出。他躺在床上，喘着粗气。亚兹想，既然被子盖住了他们的身体，这没什么。所以她也转过身，看着他。

安东尼把手伸进被子里，然后拿出了安全套，顶上已经扎好了。这有点恶心，他就这样拿着它。

“好吧，这信息量很大。“亚兹说。她能感到腿上的湿滑开始变干了，而且她的腿又冷又粘。她需要洗个澡。

“很高兴能为你效劳。”安东尼说，带着他特有的歪嘴一笑。“说真的。任何时候你需要帮忙的时候，只要告诉我。即使是半夜。我就在这里等着你。”

亚兹对他微笑着点点头。在他愿意的时候，他真的是很贴心。“我很感激。不过，我想我现在要去洗个澡了。而且我想我不需要你帮忙做这个。”

“你确定？”安东尼问，给了她一个暗示性的眼神。

那是在……调情？

“我确定，”亚兹说。不管是以什么方式，她都还没准备好和他裸体相见。

“好吧。我应该也得洗个澡。”

安东尼爬下了床，亚兹闭上眼，等待着，知道她听到门被打开又关上。她又躺了一会，呆呆看着天花板，处理刚才发生的事。

她可以想象特蕾西会说什么了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 我觉得开始提速了。


	9. 鲁莽的傻瓜和守护天使

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 我又回来写这对互相渴望的傻瓜了！  
> 谢谢你们的阅读！（以及保持耐心  
> 说真的，我爱你们。没有你们的支持，这一切将会失去一半的乐趣

克鲁利坐在沙发上，脑子里一遍又一遍地琢磨着这整件事。他不敢相信这是真的。他又掐了掐自己，确定这不是一个梦。但，不。这是真的。他刚才真的和亚茨那么做了。

而且这太他妈的不可思议了。

洗完澡后，克鲁利去看了一下亚茨，确保她一切都好。但她把自己锁在办公室里，拒绝开门，声称自己充满了灵感，要去写点东西。

于是克鲁利坐在沙发上，甚至没去假装要找工作，盯着窗外，为自己的运气好转而欣喜若狂。

当一辆邮车蹒跚着上山，停在他们的房门口时，他的喜悦变成了充满疑虑的审慎。克鲁利溜到窗边，偷看着那人一边吹着口哨一边从车里搬出一个相当大的包裹。

克鲁利不想打断亚茨的工作，但要是这是 Nana给亚茨寄的关怀包裹之类的怎么办？要是这需要签收呢？克鲁利大概可以仿造亚茨的签名，但要是那个快递员报告是谁收的包裹怎么办？再说了，这个快递员知道亚茨是谁，长什么样吗？

幸运的是，克鲁利不用做决定，因为门一被敲响亚茨就冲出了房间。

克鲁利站到一边，看着亚茨微笑着签收了包裹。她看起来有点拿不动包裹，但在克鲁利想伸出援手时赶开了他。

“你收到了粉丝信件还是怎么的？“克鲁利问，跟着她回办公室，好确保她不会失手摔了盒子，或她自己。

“不。不。不是那样的东西。”亚茨脸红了，这让克鲁利更好奇了。“就只是。呃。某种研究。为了书。就是这样。”

噢，克鲁利的脑海中闪现过一个念头，他歪头研究着那个盒子。亚茨瞥到了他的表情，脸更红了。“不是那样的东西！”她宣布道，把盒子和自己都塞回了办公室，锁上了门。

克鲁利笑了，因为她很可爱。而且既然他不知道盒子里有什么，他回到沙发上，急切地让他的想象力好好运作了起来。

没过几分钟，他听到了亚茨的喊声。他立即起身冲过去破门而入。亚茨也冲了过来，他们撞在一起，抓着对方双双摔倒，毫发无伤。

“啊，“亚茨说。“抱歉。”但她没有放开他。

“都还好吗？”克鲁利问。他查看着她身上是否有受伤的痕迹。

“噢，是的，是的。我没事。”亚茨抬头看他，她的眼里闪烁着一丝喜悦的光芒，这让他安心。“我只是忘了告诉你我昨天遇到谁了！”

克鲁利叹口气，知道没有危险，身体放松了下来。“嗯，是吗，谁啊？”

“我学生时代的朋友，利古尔！”亚茨脸上绽放出一个个大大的笑脸，眼睛被喜悦照亮。克鲁利完全不知道这个叫利古尔的家伙是谁，但他还是翻了个白眼。

“哦，是吗？挺不错的。”

亚茨笑了笑，终于放开了他。他皱着眉头，也放开了她，已经开始怀念来自她的温暖的压力了。“他在镇上开了一家出版公司。”她解释道，“我帮你争取了一个面试机会！”

“哦。”克鲁利的眉头皱得更深了。在他看来，他现在拥有地球上最好的工作。但他不能让亚茨知道这个消息让他的心情一落千丈的真正原因。“你是想开除我吗？”

“当然不是！”亚茨说，每个词都带着深深的鼓励。“你是我能找到的最好的助手。但你不能永远给我当助手。”

克鲁利假装受到了羞辱。“为什么不？”

“好吧，我不可能永远都在写这本书，你知道的。而且最后，我将不再需要一个……呃……一个你。”亚茨的笑容褪去了，她的手指绞紧了，眼里满是担忧。

克鲁利真的不想继续讨论这个面试。但是他也不想给她泼冷水。而且她为了争取它和老朋友联络，已经是帮了他的忙。他不应该这么粗鲁。“那份工作是做什么的？”

亚茨又振作了起来，克鲁利专注地看着，对她微笑。

“是他们的市场部的负责人。“她说，“我觉得你会很出色的！”

克鲁利只是点点头。他可能会做得很出色。要是他努力的话。但他不会。“我期待着证明我的优秀，一如既往的。”

亚茨笑了。“我知道你会的。我已经给你发了一封邮件，里面有详细的内容。他要大家一起做个小报告，说说他们已经有的计划，你懂吗？我想，和你奶奶一起工作了那么久，你应该知道所有的高超技巧。”

克鲁利抓了抓后脑勺。他在 Nana 的公司“工作”的时间实际上并没有被花费到工作上。但他确实知道一些东西。他很擅长学习东西，只是不善于实际运用这些知识。行吧，他并没有打算真的试试那个报告会之类的。

“会不会通知得太突然了？”亚茨问。“面试在下周。”

克鲁利给了她一个自信的笑容，一个他这么多年来假装真诚练出来的完美的笑容。“嘿，如果有人能在一周内准备好一个报告，那就是我。”

她回以微笑，再次充满喜悦。“哦，太好了！如果你需要什么，告诉我就好。”

“嘿，我是那个应该协助你的人，而不是相反。”克鲁利看着她的时候，假笑变成了真真切切的笑脸。有她在身边很难不笑出来。“现在，去吧，回去写作。我们都有活要干。”

亚茨点头，犹豫了一会，在克鲁利肩膀上拍了拍，逃回办公室了。克鲁利在那站了一小会，思考着，转身回去，根本不做任何工作。

-

亚茨告诉他这个好消息时，安东尼表现得有点奇怪。就好像他一点不觉得这有什么好的似得。她一边逃避着工作，一边琢磨。因为她想继续写，她不得不打开盒子，面对自己所做的事情的真相。

她真的很喜欢有安东尼给她做助手。但她说的没错。她回写完这本书，而且，她很有自信，只要她还活着，就不会再写一本这样的书了。她不需要一个……一个性专家。或许安东尼希望在这之后还给她当助手。尽管她并不完全反对这件事，亚茨还是很确定她自己一个人也没什么问题。

她真的很希望他的面试能顺利。亚茨关心安东尼，可能比她份内的更关心。他们，至少现在，是朋友。而她只希望自己的朋友们能过得好。

而且安东尼是如此的独特。他有一种无忧无虑、不计后果的生活方式，这都是装出来的。而亚茨清楚地明白这一点。自从他们第一次见面，那时她还是个刚刚挣扎着想入行的小作家，而他在Nana Ash 的公司做助理。他是那个从书堆中挑出了她的书的人。是他把书送到了编辑那里，让她加入。而且即使没有写他的名字，她知道他就是那个给她写了录用信的人。而且他关于人物塑造所说的话……嗯，对生活漠不关心的人不可能感受到那些东西。

亚茨皱眉看着房间角落里那个盒子。她得去工作，否则她就会一直坐着，想着安东尼，直到她开始想到一些她不该想的东西，因为这些事情永远不会发生。她得对现实清醒点。

但她还没准备好面对盒子里的东西。

所以亚茨转身回到打字机那里，决定让那一幕暂时搁置一下，毕竟她还有别的要写。她用指关节敲了敲，但它们的“啪啪”声却被外面传来的敲击声盖过了。

亚茨皱着眉头，探头看向窗外。后院有条小路通往码头，和空荡荡的湖面相连。外面的空气和水都太冷了，不应该待在那里。但那是安东尼，手里拿着锤子，扯开了码头上一块松动的木板，身边还放着一堆新的木板。

亚茨摇了摇头。她差点就想出去训斥他了。说到底，他有活要干！而且他会感冒的！然后他就帮不上任何人了。

安东尼一眨眼就消失了，能证明他存在的唯一证据就是曾经在他脚下的木板断裂的地方和空气中飞溅的水花。

亚茨倒抽一口气，飞快地跑到后门。她猛地推开门，盯着水面。她看不到安东尼的身体。她的脑海里飞快地想着的他可能遭遇的无数悲剧。

肾上腺素冲击着她的身体，亚茨沿着小路奔跑着。晚秋的落叶在她脚下沙沙作响。眼下十万火急的糟糕境况让她的身体完全感觉不到寒意。安东尼发现了她，伸出手来。她抓住他的手，拉住他。他没被冲得太远。一边拼命地、恐惧地喘着气，亚茨把安东尼的头托到水面上。在他们爬回干燥的陆地时，她始终用一只手抱紧他的腰，撑着他。

“操！“安东尼说，他的身体剧烈地颤抖着。他筋疲力尽地想坐到地上。

亚茨更用力地搂住了他。“不，”她说，“你得进屋去。现在！”

安东尼帮不上什么忙，他的脚在地上拖着，因为亚茨几乎是把他背回屋里的。这可能不是他的错。寒冷一定是对他的神经系统造成了强烈的冲击。就算他想，他很可能也控制不了自己的腿。

亚茨感觉到寒气也开始侵蚀她了，虽然幸好她还没有完全暴露（emerge）在寒气中，或者，就眼下而言，在寒气下(under)。她控制住了局面，把安东尼拖回了小屋。“过来，”她用尽量安抚的语气命令道。“你能动吗？”

安东尼站在她身边，双臂环抱着自己，颤抖着。他点点头。

“好，脱掉你的衣服。”她说。

“全部？”安东尼问，每说一个字牙齿都冷得打颤。

“是的，全部！”亚茨冲进了最近的房间。现在真的没有保持谦虚的时间了。她抓起床上厚厚的被子，拖进起居室。安东尼站着，脚边是他的衬衫，裤子，还有袜子，但仍穿着内裤。

“全部！“亚茨命令。“除非你想被冻死！”

安东尼摇了摇头，飞快地脱掉了剩下的衣物。

“坐下。”亚茨说，安东尼跌坐在最近的沙发上，眼睛大大睁着，盯着她。“抱着这个，围住自己。”她把被子盖在他身上，他稍微抖了抖，拉紧了它。她跑过去，从衣柜里拿出一条毛巾，盖在他的头上。

“你-你也-你也很冷……“安东尼结结巴巴地说。

“嘘，“亚茨告诉他。她又匆忙跑进了厨房。但他说得对。如果她继续穿着自己的衣服，她很快就会像他一样狼狈不堪。所以等待水烧开的时候，亚茨回房间脱掉了自己的衣服，换上了宽松温暖的睡袍。

安东尼一看到她出现就抖得不那么厉害了。这要么是个好兆头，要么是个坏兆头。

然后，从他脸颊上微微泛起的红晕来看，她断定这是个好兆头。

“体温不是很有帮助吗？“安东尼问，下巴不再颤抖。他的表情看起来很狡猾，丧失了他曾有的对脸部肌肉的控制，完全毁了这句话。

亚茨对着他啧了一声，没有理会他的评论，泡了两杯茶。“就喝这个吧。”

她在沙发上挨着他坐下，递给他一个马克杯。安东尼从被子里伸出一只手，双手抱住杯子，颤抖了一下，啜了一口茶，叹了口气。

“呃……谢谢，”他说，飞快地瞥了她一眼。

“你用不着为我救了你的命而感谢我。“亚茨说。“不过，不用谢。”

“你知道，我越是想这件事，”安东尼又喝了一口茶，“我就越觉得你是我的守护天使。”

亚茨冷笑了一声。“是吗？我不觉得只是把你从湖里拉出来就能达到那种程度。”

“好吧，我还记得你为我做过的其它事情。”安东尼说。他的颤抖已经大大减轻了，表情也变得更为丰富。亚茨很高兴他受到的损害没有那么严重。

“嗯，还是那样。我只是一个很好的朋友。“

“最好的。”安东尼赞同。

“而且作为一个好朋友，我必须要问，你到底在那里做什么？“在安东尼能察觉前，亚茨的说教就成倍地增加了。

安东尼耸耸肩。他试着装出一副漠不关心的样子，说，“码头需要修理，我就去修了。谁知道你什么时候会想用呢。”但他脸上有一种表情，他没藏好的表情，尽管他的掩盖工作做得很好。那种表情有点像一个没做完家庭作业就被逮住偷看电视的孩子。

“我跟你说了，我会帮你做报告的。“亚茨提醒他，说教的话语堆积到了喉头。“如果你担心的话。”

“我不担心。”安东尼坚持说。

亚茨不相信他，但她没心情揭穿谎言。“行吧。嗯，你觉得怎么样？暖起来了没有？”

安东尼点点头，喝完最后一口茶。“是啊。再次谢谢你。我，呃，你知道的。如果你没来……”

亚茨伸出一只手放在他的膝盖上，拢紧了他身上的被子。“别再想那个了，”她告诉他。“我就在这儿，这才是最重要的。现在，别再干蠢事了，好吗？“

安东尼犹豫了一会儿，笑了。“你见过我，对吧？我觉得‘干蠢事’就是我的中间名。“

“嗯，那就别再干任何鲁莽的蠢事了。”

“好吧，你瞧，那是我的另一个中间名……”

亚茨冲他摇头，但还是忍不住笑了。安东尼的幽默和漫不经心可能只是装腔作势，但他很擅长这样。而且他真的很搞笑。要是利古尔的这件事没成的话，他可以去做个喜剧演员。

“我觉得我现在没事了，“安东尼沉默了一会后说道。“但是，呃，我希望你知道……”他低下头，却抬起眼角看着她，说：“你现在已经被我缠住了。”

“你这话到底是什么意思？”

“你救了我的命。“他向后仰头，咧嘴笑了。“我欠你一条命。所以你要么做点什么鲁莽的蠢事好让我救你的命，否则，我就要一辈子伺候你。”

亚兹冲他皱起眉头。“如果这是让你留下当我助手的什么阴谋诡计，我就……”

安东尼举手防卫，被子从他肩头滑下去一点。“这不是！我发誓！我只是在开玩笑。”

亚茨眯着眼看着他，因为她真的不能确定。但她决定相信他，因为他真的没有 _那么蠢_ 。“好吧。”她站起身，拿走了他的空杯子。“我要回去写作了。我不在的时候，尽量别再掉进什么井里。”

安东尼笑了，陷进垫子里。“保证不了。“


	10. 第六节性爱课：情趣内衣

克鲁利真的没想掉进湖里的。那真的是个意外。他只是不想工作。但在他该工作的时候摸鱼让他感到愧疚。所以他想他要是干点别的，就没事了。  
但后来他掉进了湖里，然而亚茨救了他。在她把他从水里拉上来的那一瞬间，她看起来真的就像个天使一样。  
于是现在克鲁利必须要补偿她，用某种方式报答她。尤其是他不可能一直做她的助手。  
克鲁利从来就不擅长做饭。他没怎么实践过。但亚茨为他做了那么好的一顿晚饭，或许他应该做同样的事。  
克鲁利打开冰箱，研究着面前的食材，好像他真的知道什么菜谱似得。办公室传来“砰”的一生，像是有人撞上了什么东西。  
克鲁利蹑手蹑脚地走到走廊上，不知道亚茨是不是因为写作不顺而沮丧。他举手敲了敲门。然后他听到砰的一声，紧接着又是一声轻柔的“嗷“。  
他转动门把手，但它锁上了。“亚茨？”他喊道。“你没事吧？”  
“噢，呃，是的！是的我没事。”又传来了一声砰，然后是轻声的呜咽，听起来几乎像是有泪水随后落下。  
“你确定？“克鲁利一边争辩，一边试图砸开门。  
“我没事！只是……只是膝盖撞到桌子里。“  
克鲁利把耳朵贴到门上，听着里面的动静，听到了洗漱声和咕噜声。“你干了什么，能把膝盖撞到桌子？”  
“没……没什么！”  
要不是克鲁利太担心她的安全的话，他会觉得这很可爱的。  
“你知道，“他说。“我很乐意提供帮助。如果你需要的话。”  
嘈杂的声音终于静了下来，寂静得震耳欲聋。“我只是……这很让人难为情。“亚茨最终说。  
“啊，得了吧。“克鲁利说。”不会那么糟的。“  
“我被……卡住了。”亚茨解释。她的声音听起来闷闷的，说明她把脸埋在了手心里。  
“我是个很好的解困高手，“克鲁利说，对自己笑着。亚茨轻柔地哼了哼，也许是一声啜泣。克鲁利把手放在门上。“听着。让我进去吧。我能帮你。而且我不会笑的，不管发生了什么。”  
他听到了脚步声，然后亚茨的声音变大声了，就在门的另一侧。“你保证不会笑？”她问。“或者说什么?绝不？”  
克鲁利奸笑了起来。“我的嘴被封住了。”  
亚茨叹气，然后门锁被打开了。克鲁利慢慢推开门，揭露了亚茨把自己弄得有多一团糟。百叶窗被拉上了，台灯发出的柔和的黄光是整个空间里唯一的光源。之前的盒子被摆放在房间中央，无数的内衣散落四处。但是克鲁利最感兴趣的内衣，是亚茨穿着的那件内衣。好吧，半穿着。她确实被卡住了。  
浅粉色的带子把她的一只手卡在一侧，越过她的后背。她用自由的那只手抓着一条毛巾裹住自己，遮住了下面的东西。而克鲁利忍不住瞪大了眼睛，惊叹不已。这不是他想象自己能被允许看到的东西。  
“噢，亚茨，”克鲁利说。他能感觉到自己的脸在扭曲，但不是因为嘲笑，也不是玩笑，而是出于喜爱，或者还因为爱。  
“这就是在说些什么了。“亚茨告诉他，看向别处。  
“对不起。”他靠近了，伸出手，“我能不能？”  
亚茨已经通红的脸变得更红了，她点点头，微微转身，露出自己的手臂。克鲁利注意到那条毛巾没能完全遮住她，但他咬住了自己的嘴唇，让自己的注意力不至于游离。他和亚茨之间有某种信任感。他不想破坏它。  
克鲁利小心翼翼地解开带子，一点点地松开，直到最终解除对她手臂的束缚，在这期间亚茨一直把脸扭向别处。克鲁利发誓，每一次他们肌肤相触，他都看到了火花。  
“谢谢你。”亚茨叹了口气，伸展手臂，活动着身体，然后好好裹紧了毛巾。但克鲁利没法不看到他刚刚看到的东西。而且他也不想。  
“这到底，呃，这到底是在……”克鲁利指了指房间里散落的乱七八糟的东西。  
“你说你不会问的。“亚茨说。她的脸还很红，但她的身体放松了一点。  
“不，”克鲁利提醒她，“我说我不会笑。”  
亚茨叹口气，看着房间。“我……好吧，你看，我觉得，你知道的，现在娜奥米和马尔科姆在一起的时候更自在了，她想试试……打动他，就像这样。然后我想确保我写的是正确的。因为我从来没有……好吧，你知道的。我只是希望它准确无误。”  
克鲁利对她微笑着。她真的是在做研究。“或许我能帮忙，”他提议，害怕她的反应。  
亚茨终于看了他一眼，眼底满是震惊。“什……什么？”  
克鲁利感觉自己的脸红了起来，于是他转过身，将注意力放在了四散的衣服上。“我确实知道自己对内衣很有一套。”他解释。这让他听起来很糟糕。“我可以教你怎么做。”  
“你会穿内衣？”亚茨问。  
克鲁利笑了。不管是不是故意的，亚茨总是能安抚他的神经。“好吧，是的，但我的意思是我能帮你穿上它。”  
“噢！噢不！不不！那会是！不！”  
克鲁利回头看了看她，她开始盯着地面，拼命摇头。  
“只是提议，“克鲁利说。他咬了咬嘴唇，捡起一件浅蓝色的娃娃领内衣。它前面有一个蝴蝶结，你可以轻松地解开它摸到胸部。“你知道，娜奥米不会穿这样复杂的东西。”他指了指刚刚卡住亚茨的带子，现在躺在地板上。“她会选简单的。”  
亚茨冒险看了他一眼，研究着他手里的内衣。  
“但她会想要突出某些特征。“克鲁利在房间里转了一圈，调查了一下亚茨买的衣服。他发现一双白色的长筒丝袜，搭配着大腿吊带。他捡起它们，“就像她的腿。”  
亚茨看着他走动时坐直了身体。只差一个零件了。克鲁利发现了它，笑了。  
“还有她的屁股，“他解释，拿着一件深蓝色的内裤，那件内裤没有合适的后半部分，却有支撑物来抬高和突出臀瓣。  
他没法解读亚茨脸上的表情，而且他希望自己没有越线。当他希望根本就不要有界限的时候，这么做很难。  
”你只用了 15 秒就搭配出了一套。“亚茨说。惊叹地。这就是她的反应。  
克鲁利感到一丝骄傲，他笑着甩了甩头。“我告诉过你，我对这类东西有一套。说不定还能捡到一些给我自己用的。“他轻轻笑着，眨着眼，希望能缓解一下紧张的气氛。  
看起来他的目的是达到的，因为亚茨脸上带着柔和的微笑转过身去。“你觉得……“她嗫嚅着，咬着自己的下唇。  
“也许，“克鲁利开始了，观察她是否会露出厌恶的表情。“马尔科姆帮助娜奥米穿上。”  
亚茨回头看他，还是咬着唇。“这……这是她的第一次，”她赞同。  
克鲁利不敢让自己怀有希望。“我知道他会很享受的。”  
亚茨紧张地笑了。“我想他会更享受脱下它们。”  
“哦，不，”克鲁利说。他发现自己违背了自己的意愿，被亚茨身体的热度所吸引，不由自主走近了一步。“相信我，比脱掉这些更好的唯一一件事，就是帮别人穿上它们。”  
“真的？”  
克鲁利点点头。“就像是解开别人的领带或是……袖口的纽扣一样！这是……”  
“亲昵？“  
克鲁利本来不想说出来的。“是的。亲昵。”  
亚茨深深吸了一口气。她环视了房间一圈。可能……如果你还愿意……我能留着毛巾吗？“她的眼睛最终落在克鲁利身上，然后他身体里的所有空气都被抽空了。  
“无论你想要什么，“他用嘶哑的声音说。“我是来帮你的。”  
亚茨低下头，双臂在胸前交叉。她点点头。“先……先从袜子开始，”她说，“只是看看。”  
克鲁利甚至都不知道自己是怎么被这所有的热度和能量包围着还能移动的。他感觉自己就像在大冬天里，在拥挤的大巴后排上，所有的窗户都起了雾。但他还是动了起来，在亚茨身前跪了下来，捡起那双丝袜，剩下的放在地上。  
然后他想起衣服是怎么穿的了。“哦，呃，要先穿好内裤。”他解释。他举起了大腿带末端的扣子。  
“来。“亚茨伸出一只收，克鲁利递上了内裤。“闭上眼。拜托。”  
克鲁利紧紧闭上双眼，粗重地喘着气，不让自己听到亚茨穿上内裤时毛巾淅淅索索的声音。当他想着就在他眼前的景象时，耳朵里充斥着自己急促的心跳声。他看不到的那副景象。  
“这……很奇怪，”亚茨说。“我不觉得我穿对了。”  
“想让我看看吗？”克鲁利问，乞求她能说好。  
亚茨停顿了一会儿。“你能……你能不能不看就做到？”  
克鲁利点点头，但他知道自己是个意志力薄弱的人。他伸手找了一片衣物，随便什么，抓到了另一双袜子。他把它像遮眼布一样绑在自己的眼前，谢天谢地它们不是透明的。  
“噢你真的不必……“  
“哦，我必须这样。相信我。”  
“不，不。”亚茨退开了一步。“这真的，我……我可以想办法……解决”  
克鲁利的一只手已经抚上了她的大腿。“这只是帮我集中注意力。”他解释。  
亚兹轻轻哼了一声。“我太难为情了，是不是？”  
克鲁利把头向后仰，抬头对她笑了笑。“完全没有。我是来帮你的忙的，亚茨。不是来让你不舒服。不论你想要什么。”  
亚茨安静了一会。然后她又走回他的跟前，大腿压着他的手指，让他的手指抽动起来。“谢谢你。”  
克鲁利点点头，靠得更近。他把另一只手放在亚茨的另一只大腿上，向上滑去，寻找着内裤。克鲁利的手指找到它们的时候，亚茨颤抖着呼出声。前面是完整的，这并不难做到，于是他的手滑到了她的腰部，找着后面的带子。  
问题一。第一根带子太低了。它应该沿着上面的曲线，而不是勒着它。克鲁利把它向上拉了拉，感觉亚茨的身体绷紧了。他舔了舔唇，更用力地咬着下唇，手指小心翼翼地向下滑动，寻找着其它的带子。它们的位置太高了。他一根一根地把它们拿出来，一只手轻轻扯着带子，另一只手抓着亚茨丰满的臀部，然后把它拉成形。他感觉到肌肉在他的抚摸下收紧时，不由自主地呻吟了一声。在克鲁利最想看到的部位中，亚茨的屁股排在榜单第一位。到目前为止，这是他唯一还没有真正见过的。但是，哦，他现在完全可以想象它的样子。  
“好了，”他说，收回手，放在自己腿上。“感觉怎样？”  
亚茨的呼吸又是一阵颤抖。她一直屏着呼吸吗？克鲁利自己当然是有的。“好-好多了。”她说。“我感觉……变高了？”  
克鲁利被逗笑了。她总能找到让他平静下来的方法。总是。“说明它成功了。然后穿袜子？”  
“是的，请。”  
“脚。”  
克鲁利打起精神，拿起一只袜子，等着。亚兹把一只脚抵着它，他把它拉上去一点，刚好拉到小腿。然后他又把另一条也拉了上去。现在轮到有意思的部分了。  
克鲁利又屏住了呼吸。因为真正看过了亚茨的大腿，他知道自己摸到了什么，摸到了哪里。他本可以快速地把袜子拉上去，但那样有什么乐趣可言？再说了，这是为了书。他应该扮演马尔科姆。而马尔科姆当然会好好地享受一下。  
亚茨发出了一声轻柔的“哦”，因为克鲁利抓住了一只袜子的边缘，在他拉起丝袜的时候，皮肤和她的相互摩擦。他立刻停下了。  
“一切都还好吗？”他问。他希望他能看到她的脸，好判断她的表情。  
“噢！噢是的！就只是……”他听到了她的吞咽。“这感觉很好。”  
克鲁利笑了，轻轻点头。“对你的书有了各种想法，嗯？”他继续把袜子拉上去，在顶端摸了一圈，确保不会把她的皮肤勒得太紧。  
“噢是的，”亚茨告诉他。谈话中的某种东西好像打破了他们周围火热的气泡，就像是摇开了窗户。“你是个出色的马尔科姆。”  
克鲁利的笑容变大了，他把第二条丝袜拉上去。“有这样一个可爱的娜奥米就好了。”  
他能感觉亚茨的皮肤在他的抚摸下变红了。“我……我不是娜奥米！”她争辩道。  
克鲁利把注意力转移到对话上，向后仰了仰头。他的手自动运作起来，一边拉起每一条带子，一边在毛巾下寻找着对应的挂钩。“不是说所有的人物都是某个版本的作家本人吗？”他先从每一边的外侧挂钩开始。  
“并不总是这样！有时候是我们认识的人。“  
克鲁利深吸一口气，把手伸进亚茨的大腿内侧，手臂微微颤抖着，因为他能摸到里面的钩子。一根手指抽动着，摩擦着挡住亚茨阴道的布料。他暗自咒骂着自己，因为他听到亚茨的呼吸猛地停住了，肌肉也变僵了。“那么，她是谁呢？”  
克鲁利一找到正确的钩子并把它挂上，亚茨的呼吸就平静了下来。还有另一边。“一个……一个朋友。”  
“呃，呵呵，”克鲁利说。他对她轻轻笑了笑，稳住了自己晃动的身子，然后才继续往里。他不能再滑下去了。  
“她是！学校里的某个人。一个真正的假正经的人！”  
克鲁利下了，既为亚茨的评价，也因为他找到了正确的钩子。他向后拉了拉，现在她的衣服已经穿了一半，他放松了一点。“我相信你。感觉怎么样？有没有哪里太紧？太松？”  
亚茨哼声否定。“很完美。”  
“很好。完成一半了。”克鲁利站起身，能感觉到亚茨的热气贴着他的脸。他们真的有那么近吗？“就剩内衣了。”他把它递给她，等待着。  
亚茨脱掉了身上的衣物，然后克鲁利感觉到她的手碰到了他的脸。手指挑了挑他脸上的袜子。他尽量不摇晃身子，因为她拉下了它，他的头发因摩擦而沙沙作响。他眨眨眼，看着昏暗的光线在她的皮肤上跳舞是怎样的一副景致。  
“我想，你已经看到过了。”她解释。  
克鲁利向下看。亚茨把毛巾紧紧地裹在她的腰间，胸部完全裸露着。  
“再说，“她争辩，”我不希望你在上面摸索。可能会刮到什么的。”  
“我会很温柔的。”克鲁利保证。窗户又被关上了，而且还有人打开了暖气。  
亚茨点点头，双手举过头顶。克鲁利艰难地把注意力集中在她的脸上。他们太近了。如果他的呼吸就像他的快速跳动的心脏要求的一样粗重，他会直直冲着她喘气的。这很恶心，而且也很粗鲁。  
克鲁利深深吸了一口气，用鼻子控制住自己的呼吸，他伸出手，把衣料放到亚茨身上。他拽了拽底部，固定住它，把带子从亚茨的肩上滑过。剩下的就是系上蝴蝶结了。  
“呃，我是不是应该……？他对这部分挥挥手问道。  
亚茨低头看着它。“请。我一向不擅长打结。”  
克鲁利咽了口口水，又伸出手，并不是说距离远到需要伸手。这真的很亲密。而且尽管他不仅仅摸过亚茨的乳房，还舔过、吮吸过它，他还是感觉到一阵普遍的恐惧和焦虑。他真希望亚茨还留着他的遮眼布。  
他的手指摸索了一会，但他成功地弄出了一个像样的蝴蝶结，把亚茨的胸部托成一个可爱的形状。“太紧了？”  
亚茨只是摇摇头。“完美。“  
“嗯，呃。“克鲁利清清嗓子。“这样就完成了。”他想过要退后一步，但他没有。  
“谢谢你。”亚茨仍然抓着毛巾，然后静下心来。  
“啊。“克鲁利对她笑了，一只手放在眼睛上。  
”一切都很合适。“几秒钟后，亚茨宣布道。  
“我希望那提供了足够的信息。“克鲁利说。车到站了，他所要做的一切就是走到冰冷的空气中。  
“非常多。我怎么感谢你的帮助也不足够。而且你还这么……善于修正。“  
克鲁利咧嘴笑了，迈出一步。“别担心。就像我说的，你觉得舒服就行。我就在这儿帮你。”  
“而且我也很感激，”亚茨说，靠着桌子的边缘。“我只是……我从没有这么……在某个人面前如此暴露，”她解释。“除了我还是个小婴儿时，在我家人面前。”  
克鲁利发出一声轻笑，靠在桌子的另一边。“我懂。不过我很高兴你愿意让我帮忙。”他看着她，在她的深邃的蓝绿色眼眸中迷失了。“我喜欢帮你，”他说。“这让我感觉很好。有成就感你知道。”  
亚茨笑了，点点头，低头看了她的脚下一会。“你知道，这有点奇怪。”  
“是什么？”  
“我和你做的这些……嗯这些事情，我甚至从来没有……我没有……”亚茨叹了口气，垂下头，盯着自己的脚。  
“从来没有和人发生过关系。“克鲁利替她说完了。“我知道。这就是我在这帮你的原因。”他微笑着，试着缓和回到她肩膀上的紧张感。  
“从没约会过任何人。“亚茨低语。  
“你以前连约会都没有过？”克鲁利问。“比如说，就连你才十三岁所以你父母坐在电影院后排监督的那种很糟糕很奇怪的都没有过？”  
亚茨咬了咬嘴唇，摇摇头。“比那更糟。”她说，她紧张的微笑加强了效果。  
克鲁利是会做数学的（克鲁利有脑子）。“你以前从来没和人接过吻？你有吗？”  
亚茨的微笑融化成皱眉，她摇摇头，眼睛开始泛着泪光。“我知道，”她说，抽抽鼻子。“这很可悲。”  
“嘿，嘿，”克鲁利的一只手放上了她的后背，轻轻地揉了揉。“这不可悲。”  
“当然，”亚茨说，把自己搂得更紧了。  
“听着，男人很蠢，“克鲁利告诉她。“相信我，我知道的。我是个男人，而且也约会过一些。可怕的，糟糕的人们。”亚茨发出了一声轻笑。“我想问题在于你实在是太出众了，他们想都不敢想自己能有机会。我的意思是，说真的，谁有机会靠近过你呢？”  
亚茨给了他一个虚弱的微笑，一个以前听过这种打气话的微笑。“我确定就是这样的，”她说。  
克鲁利瘪了瘪嘴，最后一刻的乐趣被一种他从小到大都没有感受过的心痛所替代。他一辈子都没有感受过的那种心痛。  
“听着。亚茨，你真的是一个很了不起的人，从里到外都是如此。我从来没有怀疑过你会找到一个最适合你的人。一个能理解你的人，一个爱你的人，一个崇拜你走过的每一寸土地的人，因为那是你应得的。好人总能得到他们应得的东西。“  
亚茨点点头，她的眼神失去焦距，开始不由自主地盯着地面。“安东尼？”她问，声音放低了，充满了不确定。  
“嗯？“  
她慢慢转过头，直到两人的目光相遇。“你能做第一个吻我的人吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 嗨  
> 请不要杀了我。
> 
> 译者：  
> 以为是高速列车结果快被纯情的两个人急死。


	11. 姐姐的忠告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 这两章比其它章节要短，但我不想让你们等太久  
> 事情在发生了！

话一出口，亚茨就后悔了。而且每过一秒，她就越发后悔。她以为自己已经想清楚了。说真的，这事可行。她和安东尼已经做了这么多了，一个吻又有什么区别呢？

但是透过安东尼看着她的那种方式——眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴微微张开——她知道这其中存在区别。而且是相当大的一个区别。

“算了。“亚茨说。她笑了，或者说尽力笑了，来缓和一下气氛。她站起来摇摇头。“忘了这事吧。”反正这只是一个傻念头罢了。

“不！“安东尼站起身，姿势非常紧张。“我的意思是，好！我是说，”他叹口气，抓住她的手，看着她的眼睛。“如果你想要的话。”

亚茨嘴里发干，她很确定现在要吻任何人都很成问题。但事实是，她真的想那么做。她非常想吻安东尼。她真的，从他们第一次见面开始就想了。自从她第一次万分紧张地走进那家出版社，把笔记本掉落在他的脚边开始。自从他捡起它，并且对她微笑着递过它的时候开始。

亚茨很少有真的想亲吻别人的时候。接吻，在她看来，有点儿恶心。但她会那么觉得是因为她从来没有真的做过。或许这是需要后天习得的。而现在她确实想和安东尼一起学习这件事。

但是她不能 _说_ 这些话，当然。她不能承认她喜欢他，甚至在这一切开始之前就喜欢了。不能告诉他，过去的这些年，他已经以各种各样的方式慢慢地潜入了她塑造的人物中。他要是知道她已经如此沦陷，并不仅仅是为了书的研究，会怎么想？

他会觉得她很奇怪，他一定会这样想。然后他就会离开了。因为他们不都是这样吗？

亚茨清了清她的嗓子。“我只是想把事情解决了，就是这样。”她解释。

“这不是亲吻一个人的好理由。”安东尼告诉她。但他的表情里有一些亚茨没能快速辨认出的东西。就像是……就像是他 _真的_ 想要她承认自己的感受。但那只会是她的想象，当然了。

亚茨脸红了，低下头。“这对于我来说是个好理由。”

“怎么会？”

亚茨深吸了一口气。“亲吻……这年头，就像是一种需求。”她抬头看着安东尼困惑的脸。“你要和别人约会几次才会接吻？”

安东尼结结巴巴了一下。“呃，好吧，我-我真的不是最好的例子……”

“大多数人。平均水平上。“

安东尼又结巴了几句，环视着整个房间，就好像答案就写在墙上的某个地方。

“我做过研究，“亚茨继续说，“超过 80%的人会说在第三次约会的时候。”

安东尼点点头。“听起来很合理。”

“你有在约会过三次以后就信任一个人吗？”

安东尼又烦躁了起来，挠了挠后颈，没有看她。“就像我说的，我真的不是……”他笑着说“还没有到那一步。”

“噢。”亚茨眨眨眼，低头看自己的脚。她知道安东尼多少是个花花公子，但至少她一直以为他有某个专一的对象。她将心中的不安从脑中甩开，重新将注意力集中到眼前的对话上。“好吧，我可以告诉你，我不可能在仅仅见过三次面后就那么信任一个人。”

“这就是个吻而已，亚茨，”安东尼告诉她。“这不像是你要和谁跳上床。”而这是她做过的另一场统计学噩梦。

“你说得对。这不过就是个吻。所以你会吻我吗？”

安东尼做了一个半是皱眉半是噘嘴的表情。“但这是你的初吻，我应该……”

亚茨呻吟了一声，翻了个白眼。“我知道！每个人都这么说。你的初吻应该是特别的，和特别的人接吻。但你猜怎么着？我错过了那个窗口期，好吗？你应该在还是个青少年时接那种吻！只不过那时我没有，所以我现在需要这个。”

“你没有错过。”安东尼说。他伸手摸了摸她的手臂，然后两个人都意识到她在毛巾下还半裸着身子，于是都稍稍退后一步。“还来得及。”

亚茨咬着嘴唇，不让沮丧的眼泪掉出来。“不！来不及了！”她已经厌倦了等待，而且也厌倦了这场谈话。“我们这个年纪的有多少人还没有接过吻，安东尼？只有一个！就是我！”

“好吧，我确定不止是……”

“而且说真的，有多少人，愿意等上好几周，甚至是几个月去吻另一个人？尤其是当外面有那么多人 _愿意_ 亲吻他们的时候？“

“很多。你只是……”

“还有！”是时候直面问题的核心了。那个无视她的竭力克制，要悄悄溜出口的问题。那个问题就在她的嘴边，每一个字都让她的皮肤发烫。“有多少人愿意和一个接吻技术糟糕透顶的人继续约会？”

安东尼瞪着她，头微微偏向一侧。如果不是被她刚才说的话吓到了，她可能还会继续咆哮下去。但他们只是静静地站在那里，各自沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“你觉得自己接吻技术很糟？”安东尼终于问。

亚茨双臂环抱住自己，尽可能地将身子缩成一团。她耸了耸肩。“我从来没做过。我确定自己会很糟。这和其它的技巧一样，缺乏练习的话……我就会很垃圾。”

“所以……”安东尼大着胆子向前走了一步，一边思考一边抬起眼睛，用慵懒的声音说道：“你要说的就是……你想要我…… _教_ 你怎么接吻？”

亚茨眨眨眼，身体放松了。他发现了什么。这不是一个因为她喜欢他才接的初吻。这只是练习。

“研究，”亚茨说，声音轻得像在低语。“为了这本书。”

安东尼对她点点头。他们的目光相遇了。他们之间达成了相互理解。

然后，亚茨注意到了自己的皮肤，以及有多少地方是裸露着的，她的脸立刻红得发烫。“但不是像这样！”她几乎是吼了一声，让安东尼后退了一步。“抱歉。我只是，呃……”

她指了指自己的毛巾，安东尼微微一笑。

“是啊，”他说。“最好穿上衣服。”

亚茨同意了，于是她推着他走出房间，穿好衣服。

-

克鲁利一边听着电话里的铃音，一边用脚踢着沙发。亚茨上次去镇上的时候，有心买了一台一次性手机。克鲁利本应该写长字条，感谢她为他考虑到的这一切，但他没有。她真的一直以来都是有备无患，而他却不是。

没人接电话。克鲁利哼了一声，又打了一遍。他知道米迦勒对未知来电很谨慎，很可能会是他们业内的人。但她应该至少试着接一下。

她第二次还是没接，克鲁利给她留了条语音消息。他把电话放到旁边，看着肚子上的笔记本电脑。他并不打算为这个报告真的做点什么。但如果他空手出现，亚茨会知道他没有尝试过。而且他不想让她生气，所以他得弄出点什么东西。

但是不到两分钟，他的电话就响起来了。

“第一次就应该留一个。”他一接起来米迦勒就说。

“应该直接接电话就好了。“克鲁利回嘴。

米迦勒笑了。“一切都还好，是吗？亚茨还没把你赶出去，对吗？”

“还没？”克鲁利问。米迦勒又笑了。“不，我还在这。实际上我需要一些……”他越过沙发的边缘，直直看向办公室的门，“……帮助。”

“你？需要帮助？我吓了一跳。”

克鲁利翻了个白眼。“我为什么要忍受你？”他问。

“和我忍受你的理由一样。”因为他们是一家人。因为他们是朋友。“你需要什么？”

“我需要建议。关于……女孩。”

米迦勒叹了口气。“我告诉过你了，和亚茨上床是个坏主意。”

“我……什么?不！”克鲁利把笔记本电脑放到茶几上，坐了起来。“首先，我没和她睡，好吗？”并不是他不想。只要一想到蜷缩在亚茨身边，他的心跳就会加快几拍。“而且那也不是……是别的事儿。”

“行吧。说吧。“

克鲁利深吸了一口气，想着怎样解释最好。亚茨一直在拖延。这是她要求他的那个吻。首先她需要穿好衣服。很好，有道理。但是接下来她说她不想忘掉他上次帮她完成最后一个任务时想到的东西，所以他让她一个人去写作。然后他们昨天晚餐吃了洋葱，然后她不想因为嘴里的气味冒犯到他。然后，然后，然后……

“要是我出其不意地吻她们的话，女孩们到底喜不喜欢这样？”克鲁利知道亚茨很紧张。这一点非常明显。他知道她只要做了就好了。但他应不应该……为了她这样做？

“不，”米迦勒说。“我们不喜欢。”

克鲁利皱眉。“那么，呃，那应该怎么……怎么做？”

“这 _是不是_ 关于亚茨的？”米迦勒问。

克鲁利闭上眼睛，靠在沙发上。“这是一个很长的、、很隐私的故事。简而言之，是的。”

“听着，要是亚茨不想吻你……”

“她想！这就是问题所在。她告诉我的！”克鲁利叹口气睁开眼睛，盯着天花板。因为他之前从来没有想过。至少，没有认真想过。当然了，他 _梦想_ 过要吻亚茨，但谁能不想呢？直到昨天她向他要求为止，他才把这件事看做一种实际的可能性。

“她可能改主意了，”米迦勒建议道。而这是克鲁利恐惧的答案。因为他已经兴奋起来了。他曾让自己抱有希望。而现在？现在他得面对这份心碎，为无法吻到亚茨而痛彻心扉。

”你可能是对的，“克鲁利同意道。她当然是对的。他在逗谁呢？亚茨不会想吻他的。她远远超出了他的范围。她太美好了。对于他来说太纯洁了。“谢了。”

“托尼……我很遗憾。”

克鲁利半坐起来，心中的惊骇被困惑所替代。“关于什么？”

“你真的喜欢她，是吗？”

克鲁利感到一阵脸红，庆幸周围没人看到。他点点头。“是啊。我想我是的。”

“或许你是时候找份别的工作了，”米迦勒提议。“像这样受折磨对你没好处。”

克鲁利瞥了一眼笔记本电脑，然后摇了摇头。“是啊。可能吧。我得挂了，不过谢了。”

“托……”

克鲁利挂断了。他不需要怜悯。或是说教。或是她想给他的任何东西。他需要的是亚茨。但他永远也不可能拥有她。

-

亚茨咬着唇，看着门。她手中紧紧握着手机，略微弯腰。另一边的铃声响了一次，但她马上挂掉了。

”抓紧时间！“她告诉自己，在房间里绕着圈。”你不能给你姐姐打电话问接吻的事！“

她边走边晃着腿，在空气中挥舞着手臂，想摆脱紧张的情绪。她的手机一响，它们就立刻回来了。她被吓得叫了一声，丢掉了手机。她姐姐的名字在屏幕上瞪着她。

亚茨呻吟了一声，捡起了手机。“对不起！“她说。”我只是，呃，想要别人打电话然后不小心按到你的号码了。“

“真的？“特蕾西问。“因为通常每当你只响一声就挂断，是因为你正为某件事烦恼？”

“什……我没有烦恼！我没有那样！”

她能在沉默中听到裁决的声音。

亚茨咬着唇，又晃了几下腿，然后直接说下去了。

“我要吻他了！我就是！我就是！我就是！我就是不能！”她喘着粗气，倒在办公椅上。她的胳膊和腿都因为焦虑而越来越无力。

“哇。所以。我们已经从再也不会再见到他，进展到经常做爱……到接吻？“

亚茨翻了个白眼。“我们没有经常做爱。而且这不像是……这只是……唉！我该怎么做呢？”

特蕾西把电话拿远了一点，轻声笑了。但亚茨还是能听见。“你是在问我怎么接吻吗？”

亚茨蜷缩在座位上，希望自己能从这个世界上消失。“我只想好好做。”她喃喃道。

是的，安东尼会教她如何正确地去做。但她告诉他的事实是真的。无论她最后和谁约会，她都不想当一个糟糕的接吻者。而且尽管所有的逻辑都告诉她，她永远都不会和安东尼约会，她也不想成为一个对他来说很糟糕的接吻者。不。她想做个好的。她想要他喜欢它。

她想要他喜欢她。

“我会给你三个建议，”特蕾西告诉她。亚茨坐直了，抓过一本记事本。“歪头。闭眼。然后放松。”

亚茨皱起眉头，看着面前空白的纸页。“就这样？真的？”

“亲爱的，这就是你需要的全部。接吻是完全关于直觉的。关于当下的变化，对于和你在一起的人的反应。这是实践性的。”

亚茨的眉头皱得更深了，在椅子里沉了沉。“这会很糟糕的，”她喃喃说。

“你做了，你就会知道。你总是过分夸大某些事，然而结果总是比你预期的好得多。我确定这会很好的。而且你会没事的。”

“我希望你是对的，”亚茨说。“因为我不知道该怎么熬过去。”

“你会的。到时候给我打电话。因为我想听到一切。”

亚茨摇摇头，翻了个白眼，然后保证不会这么做。


	12. 第六节“性爱”课：接吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 好吧，这不是真正的性爱什么的，但这依然是一节课！  
> 还有，我决定不了采用哪个叙述视角，所以我两个都写了！

_我准备好了。_

克鲁利吞咽了一下，看着坐在他对面沙发上的亚茨。那是他亲吻过她胸部的同一张沙发。所以，他想，在上面亲吻她的嘴唇显得也挺合适。她刚刚告诉他的话语还在他的耳边回响。

亚茨从办公室出来，坐下，说了 _那句话_ ，然后歪着头，闭上了眼睛。等待着。她在等待着他。

而克鲁利一直坐在这儿，一动不动，好像有好几个小时了。

克鲁利怔了一下，意识到这一点。他在沙发上往前挪了挪，贴着亚茨。她的一只腿叠在身下，侧身压在垫子上，等待着。克鲁利模仿着她的姿势，好让他们的身体贴合得更好。

在他伸出一只手放在她的脸颊上的时候，亚茨微微颤抖了一下。但她没有移开，也没有说什么。克鲁利的手掌压着她的脸，手指拂过她耳下的卷发，轻柔地握住她。他温柔地拉近，于是她的身体在他的命令下向前倾倒。

克鲁利吞了口口水，舔了舔嘴唇。这事要发生了。她没有改变主意。她最终没有决定她不需要他的帮助。他就要吻她了。作为他工作的一部分。

他必须要好好做。

克鲁利倾身向前，把头偏向亚茨的另一边。他注视着她的脸，两个人的距离拉近了，近得只有一呼之隔。亚茨的嘴唇微微张开，一个劲地颤抖。她的脸微微抽动着。紧张的抽动。

克鲁利非常非常轻地把他的唇压在亚茨颤抖的唇上。他很快就放开了，只是轻轻地吻了一下。颤抖停止了。亚茨的脸看起来放松了一点，好奇心占据了她。克鲁利笑了。亚茨不知道亲吻能有多么 _有趣_ 。要是他不能给她展示这一点，他又算是什么助手呢？

克鲁利把身体往前挪了挪，这样他们就不会靠得那么紧了，他继续快速地、轻柔地触碰着亚茨的下唇。他交替着让他们的头倾斜，手指轻松地移动着亚茨的头。然后他一直这样做，直到他得到了自己想要的反应，直到亚茨的嘴唇在他进入的时候闭上了，努力让他的跳跃的吻不要离开。

克鲁利轻轻笑了，用拇指抚摸着亚茨的脸颊。

“对-对不起，“亚茨说。

“没关系，“他对她笑着，很高兴她的眼睛依然闭着，看不到他自己眼中的爱慕。“我一直在等着这个。”

“你是吗？“亚茨的眉头皱了起来。她的眼皮抽了抽，但没有睁开。“我只是在……回应。”

“这就是接吻。”克鲁利告诉她。

他不想让她的想法妨碍到她的感觉，所以他又一次靠了过去，又轻轻吻了一下。然后又一次，亚茨试图留住他。于是克鲁利决定给她她想要的。他将亚茨的嘴唇拨开，用自己的双唇包裹住她的下唇。他对于这片嘴唇有过如此之多的幻梦。关于它有多么圆润，多么丰满。关于它有多么 _柔软_ 。

哦，这真是太美妙了。他吸吮着它，享受着这片皮肤和他自己的相贴时的感觉，享受着脂肪在每一次移动中变平又膨胀的感觉。而且他紧紧盯着亚茨，看着她的眉毛在惊讶中而不是厌恶中扬起。亚茨甚至发出了一声小小的呻吟，尽管克鲁利确定她永远不会承认那个。

那也没关系。他听到了，而且将一辈子记得它。

亚茨，作为回应，用她的双唇裹住克鲁利的上唇，模仿着他的吸吮。克鲁利笑了，而且感觉到当他们把双唇压在一起时，她也回以微笑。

“学得真快，”他们为换气而分开时，克鲁利悄声说。

“有一个好老师的帮助很大，“亚茨说。

他们坐在那里，依然紧紧靠在一起，依然呼吸着彼此的气息。亚茨的眼睛依然闭着。克鲁利可以只是再靠近一点，一遍又一遍地吻她，直到时间的尽头。但她只要求了一次。所以他深深吸了一口气，然后抽回手，手指在她的脸上微微徘徊。

亚茨也深吸了一口气，然后闪烁着睁开她的双眼。她的双颊泛起一丝红晕，然后她微笑着，低头看向自己的膝盖。“谢谢你，”她说。“那很 ……可爱。”

克鲁利笑得更开心了。“那么，我现在可以加薪了吗？”

他担心了一会，他可能根本就不该开这个玩笑。然而亚茨轻轻地笑了，重新看着他。“或许我会给你买几件新衣服。”

“比如说一套花哨的西装。”克鲁利建议道。

亚茨点点头，又笑了。然后她舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后轻轻咬着她的下唇，意识开始游离。

“得去写作了？“克鲁利问，把头靠在沙发上。

亚茨点点头。“还得重写我描写过的每一个吻。”

克鲁利笑出了声。“我觉得以前写的都很不错啊。”

亚茨站起身，“而现在它们都会变得更好。”她跑回办公室，克鲁利看着她蹦蹦跳跳地离开。

-

亚茨闭上眼，等待着。她身体里的每一根神经都着了火，等着安东尼移动。她握紧了拳头，希望能阻止身体的颤抖。

她能感觉到安东尼靠上前来，他们相邻而坐的时候，身体几乎贴在一起。手指在她的脸颊上擦过，亚茨几乎要跳起来了，咒骂着自己。她想睁开眼睛，只为了能看到他在身边做什么，但她无法忍受在这整个过程中看到安东尼。

安东尼的手滑了回来，在她的耳下蠕动着。它们轻轻地拉扯着，于是亚茨向前倾身，颤抖着呼出一口气。她能感觉到安东尼的呼吸拍打在她的脸上，他的存在既火热，又沉重。她能感觉到自己的脸抽动了一点，而且她的下巴开始违背她的意愿开始颤抖。

她把指甲深深掐紧掌心，乞求自己的身体冷静下来。她告诉自己，这只是一个吻而已。没有理由为此而激动。而且这是和安东尼的吻。他会照顾好自己的。

安东尼靠上前来，把他的嘴唇压在她颤抖的唇上。它们刚一接触，就离开了。亚茨的脸平静了下来，好奇地。这是什么？那是一个吻吗？安东尼当然知道她指的是一个 _真正的_ 吻。而不是什么轻轻的一啄。

而且他似乎确实知道这一点。他继续靠近又远离，在亚茨的唇上压下一个个挑逗性的轻啄。他的手指偶尔催促她的头偏向另一侧，改变着压迫的角度。虽然想知道下一个吻什么时候会来的时候让人觉得有些有趣，但这肯定不会让人有什么感觉，真的。

所以当安东尼的下一个吻回来的时候，亚茨阖上了自己的双唇夹住他的，试图让他不要动。她没能成功。

安东尼轻声笑了，他的手指摩挲着亚茨的脸颊。她确实已经警告过他自己会做得很垃圾的。

“对-对不起。“她小声说。

“没关系，”安东尼轻声回应。他的手指抚摸着她的皮肤，如此温暖。“我一直在等着这个。”

“你是吗？“亚茨皱起了眉头。她几乎要看他，好确定他不是在撒谎。她不觉得那是正确的做法。“我只是在……回应。”她解释。

“这就是接吻。“安东尼告诉她。特蕾西是对的，当然了。

在亚茨还没来得及反应的时候，她就感觉到安东尼又轻轻吻了一下她。作为回应，她试着再次留住他。又是一声轻笑，安东尼停住了，压得更深了。他的双唇努开了亚茨的双唇，让它们张开，包裹住她的下唇。亚茨担心他会不会觉得它太干裂了。

安东尼紧紧地裹住亚茨的嘴唇，然后他开始吸吮它，一种紧紧的压迫感给她的神经带来一阵阵的悸动。亚茨抬高了眉毛，主要是惊讶于她不小心漏出的呻吟声。她没想都没想过，这一切就这样发生了。

亚茨想亲自尝试一下，看看是不是人人都能做到，还是说这只是安东尼拥有的另一个技能。她把自己的嘴唇紧紧环绕在克鲁利的周围，感觉它在她吸吮的时候滑了一下。这感觉有点奇怪。他的嘴唇的连贯性是她无法比拟的。但这感觉不赖。而且安东尼笑了。

他们又紧紧相贴着过了一会，各自用双唇贴着彼此，直到呼吸的需求浮现。  
“学得真快，“安东尼表扬道。

亚茨骄傲地笑了。“有个好老师的帮助很大。”

亚茨继续闭着眼，感觉到安东尼的呼吸抵着她。那是一个真正的吻。但她不会因为他再次吻她而生气。她甚至可能会想要他再次吻她。毕竟，他 _是在_ 教她。而且你不可能只尝试一次就学会一项新的技能。

安东尼深吸了一口气，但还是拉开了距离。当他的手指在她的皮肤上又徘徊了一会的时候，亚茨尽量不要露出不悦的表情。当他最终抽身离去的时候，亚茨觉得很冷。

亚茨的身体僵硬了，然后睁开了眼睛。正对上安东尼的视线，嘴唇湿润，眼睛睁大，脸颊通红，这一切又将热度带回了她的身体。她脸红了，不得不把目光移开，低头看着自己的膝盖。“谢谢你。那真是……”没有确切的字眼能够形容。“很可爱。”

他看到安东尼笑了。“所以，我现在能得到加薪了吗？”

亚茨自己笑了笑。安东尼总是那么好，擅长点燃她的情绪。她笑了出来，找回了看着他的力气。“或许我会给你再买点衣服。”

“比如说一套花哨的西装。”安东尼建议道。

亚茨点点头，又笑了。她眨了眨眼，越过他的肩膀看着，把注意力集中到那些吻上。她已经开始构思自己要怎么写下大脑里的这些场景了。

“得去写作了？”安东尼问，把头靠在沙发上。

亚茨点点点头。他太了解她了。而且她很感激。“还得得重写我描写过的每一个吻。”

安东尼轻声笑了。“我觉得以前写的都挺不错啊。”

亚茨站起身。她决定不对他有多么坚持他从不读书的事发表评论。“而现在它们会变得更好。”她只是这么说。她对他轻轻笑了下，然后飞快地跑开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> 想看高速列车的我也在捶桌……没有了……原作者更新的时候我会跟上的。


	13. 意外来客

“我打给你，是想给你一个警告。”

亚茨挑高了眉毛，把电话靠近耳边。“呃……好吧？我需要担心吗？”

“是的，”特蕾西说，“加百列在去你那儿的路上。”

亚茨吓得坐直了身子。“什么？我和他说过不需要他来这儿看望我！我-我需要时间写作！”

特蕾西笑了。“你是说需要时间吻你的男朋友？”

亚茨想要争辩，但槽点太多，她不知道从何开始。“你什么时候出发的？”

“几分钟前。如果我是你，我会把你的男朋友藏起来。”

“他不是我男朋友！”亚茨挂掉电话，跳了起来。市区离镇子并不远，而且加百列车开得不慢。她跑向起居室。特蕾西是对的——不管是不是她的男朋友，安东尼都得躲起来。

“哇哦，”安东尼说，从沙发上起身。“着火了吗？”

“就快着了。加百列要来看我。”

安东尼的眼睛微微睁大了。“好吧，那应该不是好事。”

亚茨摇摇头。“绝对不会是好事。你必须得离开这里！”

“好吧，呃……那我应该去哪？”

亚茨冲向她的房间，抓起自己的背包，把里面的东西全都倒在床上。“来，拿上电脑和钱，去镇子上。我能确定那儿有一家不错的小面包店，你可以在那里坐坐。”

“呃，我想，你应该没有，比如说，为自行车准备一些遮挡物吧？”

亚茨盯着他，不知道他是什么意思。然后她才注意到窗外的情况。更确切地说，是窗外的大雨。她泄了气，把包扔在地板上。她不能把安东尼赶进这样的大雨中。要是情况更糟糕的话，他一定会感冒的。“哦，天哪。”她四下环顾。“我们只能找个地方把你藏起来了。”

安东尼耸耸肩。“我可以就待在自己上锁的房间里吗？要是我听到了什么声音，我会躲进衣柜里的。”

“那应该能行。”亚茨深吸了一口气，试着平缓自己因肾上腺素而狂飚的心跳。她的家人总有一天会让她心脏病发作的。

“放松，”，安东尼说，轻轻揉着她的背。“没事的。相信我，要说躲开气疯了的家伙们，我可是专家。”

亚茨看了他一眼。“我知道，但还是害怕。”

“你可是个作家。”安东尼笑了。他拿起电脑，对她笑道。“如果你需要什么，来房间找我就好。”

亚茨对他点点头。“我想我会需要很多东西。”她长长地吸了一口气。“别误会我的意思。我爱我的哥哥，但他可能就是有点……太过了。”

“是啊，家人就是那样。”

“你的家人也那样吗？”亚茨问。她当然见过他们所有人，在她的各种新书发布会上。但她并不像了解安东尼那样了解他们。

“他们有时候是那样的。”安东尼拍了拍她的肩膀“如果你需要我出来灭灭火，就叫我。”

亚茨笑了，推着他往大厅走。“谢谢你，不过我想我能搞定我哥。”

-

克鲁利做的事情和他在起居室里做的一模一样。不过，不知道为什么，在卧室里做就没什么意思了。也许是因为他 _不能_ 离开房间。当你不能做某些事的时候，你只会更想去做它。

这显然会让你变得很渴。

克鲁利晃晃悠悠地走出他的房间，去厨房打水。

“你在做什么？”亚茨急忙冲到他跟前，嘶声质问道

“弄点水。”克鲁利指着手里的杯子说。“至少我希望是水。”

“你应该待在房间里！”

“等加百列来了再说。”

“他已经来了！”

克鲁利挑高了眉毛，然后在听到走廊传来的门扉开合的声音时挑得更高了。他可能意识到了，自己已经来不及躲进浴室了。

“藏起来！”亚茨说，推了他一把。

“你想让我躲在哪里？”克鲁利问。

“这儿！”亚茨打开食品储藏间的门，把他推了进去。里面的空间不大，他有点儿挤不进去，即便他蹲下身子努力挤进架子下面也很困难。

亚茨喘着气，转过身，硬是把门关上，也不管他到底进去了没有。他哀鸣了一声，咬住自己的拳头，在刚刚的交锋中被门夹住的脚痛得直跳。

透过半开的门缝，克鲁利能看到半个厨房，而这一半里有亚茨。有亚茨的这一半真的是好极了。然后他脚上的疼痛就不成问题了。

克鲁利想调整姿势，不管他要被困在这儿多久，他都得想办法让自己的鼠蹊部放松点——或是更紧绷。

“那么，”加百列的声音从他看不到的地方传来，“看来你在这儿过得不错。”

“哦，是的。”亚茨说，“这个地方真的很可爱。”

“我得说，我有点惊讶你没被吓到，也没给我打电话。”

克鲁利翻了个白眼。主要是因为亚茨确实被吓到了。而且还为此当头给了克鲁利一棍。

“我还能说什么呢。我想我是长大了。“亚茨笑着说。

外面沉默了一会儿，让克鲁利有时间倾听自己的心跳，他尽力不去看亚茨的屁股。

“你不想坐下来吗？”加百列问。

“啊，不用了。”亚茨又笑了。“我已经坐了一整个早上了。其实我可以做做伸展运动。”

然后她开始伸展了。

 _哦，别这样，_ 克鲁利想，他身体的每一gen根神经都为眼前上演的绝景而兴奋。

“你应该试试瑜伽。”加百列说。“在写作的间隙时不时休息一下是好事。至少每小时一次。”

亚茨走到一边，谢天谢地，她不再做拉伸了。她伸出一条腿压上克鲁利的脚，要么是想把它藏起来，要么想把它推回去。当然，它根本塞不进去。“我一定会试试的。”

“很好。保证身体的活动很重要，尤其是你这样整天坐在办公桌前。”

“是啊，是啊。”亚茨说，显然已经不耐烦了。“你之前说过了。”

“我只是想确保你的健康。不能让我的宝贝妹妹生病。”

克鲁利的腿抽搐了一下，踢到了亚茨的脚。她狠狠推了它一下作为反击。疼痛沿着小腿一路传来，克鲁利痛得龇牙咧嘴。

“没事吧？”加百列问。克鲁利听到他站起身时椅子在地板上拖动的声音。

“什么事也没有。”亚茨说。

“我感觉听到了什么声音。”加百列走了过来，出现在克鲁利的视野里。

亚茨摇摇头，头发拂过她的脖子，美极了。“我什么都没听到。”

“真的吗？”加百列探过身子，想检查她身后的状况，但亚茨立刻挡住了他。“听起来像一条蛇。也许我应该帮你看看。”

“不行！那个，呃，”亚茨结结巴巴地说。“什么事也没有，我，我跟你打赌，那肯定只是……”她往后伸出手，伸进了门缝里。她摸索了几下。克鲁利吓了一跳，看了看架子。他找到一罐契税，把它打开，递给亚茨。“……一罐自己打开了的汽水！”

加百列皱起眉头，接过那罐汽水，仔细检查。“你应该把剩下的那些都扔掉。如果有一罐坏了，剩下的可能也有问题。你会受伤的。”

“我明天就去商店买新的。”

“我现在就可以带你去。”加百列提议道。“车里可以多装很多东西，而且你不用自己背。”

亚茨犹豫了一下。“听起来很不错。我拿上包就到外面找你。”

加百列点点头，笑容灿烂，转身离开。亚茨一直等到大门关上，转过身来，把克鲁利拉出来。

“真对不起，你没事吧？”

克鲁利一边呻吟，一边舒展肢体。“是啊。我想你可能把我的脚弄断了，除此之外一切都好。”

“在我们出去的时候，把它抬高就好，好吗？我保证我会设法尽快让他离开。”

克鲁利耸耸肩。“啊，慢慢来吧。反正我哪儿也不去。”他指指自己的脚，笑得很轻松，好让她知道自己不是认真的。

她冲他愧疚地笑了笑。“我真的很抱歉。请你好好照顾它，好吗？”

克鲁利对她眨了眨眼。“听你的。”


	14. 第七课：手指

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者预警：亚茨来月经了。我不会详细描述，但事实就是如此。  
> 译者：也是这一章让我停下了翻译……思来想去做人要有良心，还是把坑填了吧！打破月经羞耻！

加百列和亚茨回来了，他和亚茨聊了一会儿，然后就离开了。亚茨回到办公室，为加百列耽误的工作进度而赶工。克鲁利又可以随心所欲了，现在他躺到了沙发上。

“能请你帮个忙吗？”亚茨突然出现在沙发后面问道。

克鲁利叫了一声，啪地一声合上笔记本电脑，免得她看到自己写到一半的文案。

“对不起，“亚茨说，“我不是故意吓你的。”

“没什么，”克鲁利把手放在胸前，试图让自己的心脏平静下来。“怎么了？”

“我得看看事情实际运作的样子。”她走到沙发前。“身体……呃，交合的样子？”她握紧了双手。“我把我的艺术模型落在家里了。”

“当然！”克鲁利说，坐直了身体，把电脑放到茶几上。“你想让我躺在哪里？”

亚茨抿紧了双唇，扭头环视这个空间。“在地板上，如果你愿意的话。靠着沙发坐着。”

克鲁利按照指示坐好。“像这样？”

亚茨点点头，用脚分开他的双腿，直到它们张开，足以让另一个人坐在中间。而另一个人也确实坐到了它们中间。

安东尼屏住呼吸，亚茨靠着他坐下来，后背紧紧贴着他的胸膛。他的肌肉绷紧了，他拼命忍着不去伸手抱住她，去在她的脖子上留下狂乱的吻痕。他闭上双眼，想象那会是一副怎样的景象。

“这样你会不舒服吗？”亚茨问。

克鲁利不确定她说的是哪方面不舒服。“不会，”他说，很高兴自己还能控制住自己的声音。“你呢？”

“其实挺舒服的。”亚茨调整了一下坐姿，她的身体在克鲁利的身上来回磨蹭，仿佛她想在一把椅子里安顿下来。克鲁利不得不把头转向一边，咬住嘴唇。在这种情况下，他不可能不勃起。“这样你就能变得……那样？就像这样。”

“哪样？”克鲁利呼出一口气。

“你知道的。那样。”

克鲁利眨眨眼，低头看去。亚茨的头靠在他的肩膀上，她正盯着他看。他有点儿哽住了，被她美丽的双眼所震慑。他清了清喉咙。“哦。我确实变得那样了。”

“太好了。呃。谢谢你。”亚茨脸红了，站起身来。克鲁利合上双腿，把手放在大腿上。

“看来娜奥米和马尔科姆要有乐子了。”他揶揄道。

亚茨笑了。“哦，是的。马尔科姆那天晚上有了一个绝妙的主意。”

克鲁利歪歪头，发现很难不回应亚茨的微笑。“是吗？是什么样的？”

“好吧，因为娜奥米从来没有……”亚茨指了指下面，克鲁利点点头，接着说道。“他们一开始得慢点来。而且要小。”她笑了笑。

“手指？”克鲁利问。

亚茨点点头，似乎对他的正确猜测很满意。然后她咬住嘴唇，低头看着自己的脚，十指交缠。“其实我……我从来没有试过。好吧我曾经 _试过_ 但是……“

克鲁利站起身来，一时间忘记了自己的不雅之处。“但是？”

亚茨看着他，身体有些尴尬地蜷缩着。“我从来没有勇气做完。”她低下了头，“我知道这很可悲。”

克鲁利走近了一步。“这不可悲。”

“我只是有点害怕。怕疼，你知道吗？”

克鲁利知道。“如果……如果其他人……会不会有帮助？”他真的不想说，以防万一它其实没有帮助。他现在最不想要的就是看起来像个白痴。

亚茨抬起头来重新看着他。“我……我的意思是……这对，呃，对这本书会有帮助。”

克鲁利轻笑一声。“好吧，我们可不能让这本书一直等下去。”

-

亚茨摆弄着自己的拇指，看着克鲁利把枕头摆成一小堆。他们已经商量好了，在床上做会更舒服。亚茨站在一边，已经脱下了裤子，看着。安东尼躺在枕头堆上，下呀了几次，测试它的支撑力。他感到满意后对她笑了笑，拍了拍自己张开的双腿间的位置。

亚茨的大脑并没有发出指令，但她的腿自己动了起来，把她带到床边。当她按照安东尼的指示坐好时，完全不知道自己在做什么。她太害怕了，无法支撑住自己的身体，靠在他的身上，两人稳稳地靠在身后的枕头上。

“怎么样？”安东尼问道，他的呼吸低沉又炙热，吹拂着亚茨的耳廓。

她打了个寒颤，即便她感到自己有过热的危险。她想说：“没事”，但只能低声哼了一声。

“你确定你想这么做吗？”安东尼一边问，一边用毯子盖住他们。

亚茨在遮蔽之下放松了一点点。在寂静的房间里，她听着安东尼温柔的呼吸，感受着来自他胸膛的起伏。她闭上双眼，点点头。“是的，”她坚定地说。“我想要这样。”

“好的。”安东尼的嘴唇在她的耳边骚动，笑着说。“任何时候你想停下来，就说一声，好吗？”

亚茨点点头，把整个身体靠在安东尼身上。她现在随着他的每一次呼吸而移动。她闭上双眼，把头靠在他的肩膀上。也许她可以就这么睡着，一切在她意识到之前就能结束。

当安东尼的手摸向她的大腿时，她根本不可能睡着。它们向下摸去，握住她的膝盖，把它们抬高，直到她的脚尖踩在床单上。毯子滑开了一点，但他立刻就把它拉了回来。

一摆好姿势，安东你的手指就沿着亚茨的内裤轻快地拂过，然后从边缘侵入，一路下滑到她的阴唇。

亚茨的呼吸顿时急促起来，温暖的手指打开那道肥厚的褶皱，另一只手继续深入。亚茨咬住嘴唇，努力让自己的呼吸平静下来，两根手指找到了她的阴蒂，并轻轻地挤压着。

“你不需要忍耐。”安东尼低声说，他的声音听起来很远。“实际上，如果我能听到你的声音，我就能确定自己没有做错什么。”

亚茨颤抖着，喘息着，放松了呼吸。“你确定吗？”她不想让自己显得很淫荡。

她能听出安东尼声音里的笑意。“我确定。我想听到你的声音。如果你愿意的让我听的话。”

而当第三根手指在她的阴蒂上打着圈，快感的压力从三个方向向她袭来时，即便亚茨想阻止也阻止不了自己。她任由嘴巴张开，小声呻吟，然而她的呻吟声飘逸到空气中时显得那么响亮。

安东尼愉悦地哼了一声。“是的。就像这样。这样很好。”

“这样很好。”亚茨回答道，对着自己的大腿轻轻点了点头。

安东尼笑了，亚茨的身体随着他胸腔的每一次震动而起伏。“我不会说这样一定完美。”边上的两根手指松开了，第三根手指画着圈深入。“但这样才能把活儿干完。”

而亚茨能感受到它在起作用，一股热流流淌而出，为接下来的事情做足了准备。它并没有马上发生，直到安东尼花了好长的时间玩弄她，时不时用手指在她的入口处挑逗一下，然后又抽回手指，在她的阴蒂上打圈。

亚茨喘息着，紧紧地用双腿夹住安东尼的手。但已经来不及了。她高潮了，摇晃着抵住仍然按压着她的手指。

“对不起。”她小声说。

安东尼笑了，吻了吻她的侧脸。如果她不是因为焦虑和高潮而疲惫不堪，她也许会想到对此发表评论。“没什么好道歉的。事实上，这会有帮助的。”

亚茨点点头，安东尼让她休息了一会儿，一只手抚摸着她的大腿，另一只手继续轻轻地爱抚她的阴蒂。

“我觉得我准备好了。”一两分钟后亚茨说。

“你觉得？”

亚茨抽抽鼻子，摇了摇头。“我已经准备好了。”

安东尼的手指放上了之前的位置，一只手把她打开，另一只手向她的入口处进发。他的小指越滑越往下，直到到达那个位置，轻轻地按着。

“痛吗？”他问。

亚茨摇摇头。她的手抓紧了安东尼腿边的床单，紧张地等待那一刻的到来。

手指开始滑入。有一点阻力，肌肉为异物的侵入而绷得紧紧的。这就是亚茨通常会感到胆怯而放弃的地方。但安东尼一直在继续，随着小指的继续移动，粗重地喘着气。

这很奇怪。怪异。不痛，但确实很奇怪。亚茨的肌肉对入侵的反应是想把它推出去，但这只会让安东尼的手指被包裹得更加紧实。她感到有点喘不过气来，但还是努力保持呼吸。

“和我说话。”安东尼说。“你还好吗？”

“还好。”与她设想中的疯狂不同，亚茨惊讶于自己的声音听起来如此正常，“只是有点奇怪。”

安东尼的手指停了下来。“疼吗？”

“不，不会。”它又开始移动了。“只是有点……不习惯。”

安东尼轻轻地笑了。“是啊。我知道你的意思。这当然需要慢慢适应。”

亚茨点点头，闭上双眼，努力习惯这种感觉。最后那根手指再也无法前进了，亚茨的身体似乎开始放松，它开始向外抽出。但随后它又插了回来，她紧张起来。她能感觉到手指在她体内的感觉，但这感觉不一定好。它是不坏，但这本应该感觉很好的，不是吗？

安东尼哼了一声，然后动了动手指，放开了亚茨的外阴，好腾出手去玩弄亚茨的阴蒂。至少这感觉很美妙。他的手指在她阴蒂上抚弄带来的快感，引开了他的另一根手指入侵带来的注意力。而不久之后，亚茨几乎感觉不到压力了。

“下面感觉怎么样？”安东尼问。

亚茨睁开眼，看着安东尼的眼睛。他的瞳孔放得很大，他们没有关灯，这应该很疼。

“下面感觉很好。“她说。“上面感觉如何？”

“天气还不错。”安东尼说。他笑着轻轻捏了一下亚茨的阴蒂，她舒服得抬高了身子。“你想要多少？”

亚茨重新闭上眼睛，她怎么能看着他说那种话？“我觉得现在一根手指就够了。”尤其是她实在看不出来这有什么好问的。

“没问题。”安东尼继续他的工作，亚茨享受着，安心地倚靠在他身上。“你知道吗，你真的很湿。”

亚茨可能感受到的一切舒适和放松的感觉都在一阵羞愧的灼热中褪去了。“我很抱歉。”

“不，这没什么好道歉的！这是件好事。”安东尼把头靠在她的头上。“意味着我做对了。”

“哦。”亚茨放松了一点点，但她还是有点紧张。

然后安东尼勾了一下手指，弯曲着，用指尖狠狠地按压她的内壁。这本来应该很不舒服，然而它却在她身上引发了强烈的快感。

亚茨的身子猛然抬高了，她的背部拱起，呼吸停滞，她试图理解自己所感受到的一切。这是她以前从未经历过的。安东尼手指的每一个细微动作都让她的神经被快感的电流烧得火热。

“呼吸。”安东尼说，坐直了身子配合她的姿势。

她紧紧地贴着他，跟随他的节奏稳住自己的呼吸。她一张口，小声的呻吟就从唇间溢出，在他们之间的空间里回荡。没过几秒钟她就感觉到自己又要高潮了，感觉到自己的双腿和阴道都在安东尼的手指上收紧。

安东尼在她攀上高峰又跌落的时候一直按着她。她虚弱地倒在安东尼身上。安东尼躺倒在枕头上，亚茨喘着气。他缓慢而稳定地抽出手指，那种奇怪的拖曳让亚茨从各方面都感受到一种奇怪的空虚。

“那真是……”亚茨甚至找不到词来形容。她可以试着坐下思考几个小时，但没有一个词能描述她刚刚感受到的一切。

“你喜欢真是太好了。”安东尼又一次把他们的头靠在一起，然后从她的内裤里抽出手。

她不由得皱紧了眉头。

“啊，“安东尼说，“原来是这样。”

亚茨睁开眼睛想看看他在说什么，然后立刻闭上眼睛，拉过被子盖在头上，翻过克鲁利的腿爬到床的另一边。

只有强烈的屈辱可以描述她的感受。这当然可以解释为什么她会这么急切。为什么一直这么饥渴。

安东尼笑了起来。“没事的。大约有 50%的人会这样，你应该不知道吧。”

亚茨把眼睛闭得更紧了。“我很抱歉。”她在毯子底下喃喃说道。她再也没法面对安东尼了。她没法面对任何人。只要她还活着，她就再也不要见到白天的日光。

“嘿，这真的没什么。”安东尼隔着被子把手放在她身上。但愿不是被弄脏的那只手。

“我的血沾到你手上了。”亚茨哭喊道，好像他还不知道似得。

“还有其它东西。“安东尼补充道。

亚茨啜泣着，身体蜷缩成一团。她宁愿自己死了。任何事情都好过现在这样。或许只要她非常非常安静地躺着，地面就会裂开，把她整个吞下去。

“听着。简单地洗一下就好了。”安东尼爬下去的时候，床动了动。他没有直接去旁边的浴室里洗手。亚茨听到他走出去，向他自己的房间走去的脚步声。

他走开了一会儿。大概过了两分钟，亚茨终于鼓起勇气起身，把门锁上。她只是再也无法面对他了。

敲门声响起，亚茨又躲回了毯子里。

“这真的没什么大不了的。“安东尼喊道。他叹了口气。“你需要什么用品之类的吗？你需要的东西都带齐了吗？如果你需要的话，我可以跑到店里去买。”

亚茨需要的只是躲开，不再痛苦地面对现在的局面。

“我手上沾到别人的血也不是第一次了。虽说如此，那是在非常不同的情况下弄上的。”

亚茨哭泣着，蜷缩得更紧了。 _闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴_ 。

“我有妈妈，还有姐姐。”他说。“话说回来，还有我姐姐的妻子。”

亚茨只希望他离开，但似乎并不奏效。

“出来吧。”安东尼继续说道。“我给我们泡两杯热可可，我们可以一起看部电影什么的。”

“不，谢谢你！”亚茨说。

“啊，拜托了？“安东尼说。“这真的没什么大不了的。我向你保证。”他没再说什么了，亚茨希望他就这样走了。然后他开始非常有节奏地敲门。“你不出来我就不走。”

亚茨呻吟了一声。她知道他是认真的。他想做的时候真的会非常固执。“我……我得收拾一下。”

“好吧。”安东尼说。“这才像样。这样吧，我去热点晚饭，然后泡可可。如果你不在十五分钟之内出来，我还会过来找你的。”他笑了一下，走了。

亚茨呻吟了一声，静静地躺了几分钟。正当她开始制定计划，准备从窗户爬出去，逃进森林里时，她听到了厨房里传来的安东尼的歌声。亚茨认不出那首歌，但就她听来，它很可爱。而且安东尼的声音听起来如此轻松，她想或许这确实不是什么大事。

他们毕竟都是成年人了。而且安东尼是对的。又不是只有亚茨一个人会这样。虽说大部分人都不是通过别人的手做的。但她不要再想这件事了。不，她要去洗干净，然后和安东尼一起吃饭，假装什么事都没发生。


	15. 面试

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欧耶
> 
> 克鲁利将要变得
> 
> 很脆弱

这一周剩下的时间过得很慢。克鲁利成功地把亚茨弄出办公室吃饭，但她拒绝在其它时间见他。她声称自己有太多的工作要做，不能分心。但是每次他们在一起时，她脸上的红晕都告诉他，那不过是个谎言。

至少只要她不常过来，他就可以随心所欲地胡搞一气，不去管他的项目。但他最终还是无聊到开始一点点地处理工作。就他的口味来说，这有点儿太好了，不过还是差劲到足够过关。肯定能行。

“你会为明天的事紧张吗？”亚茨问。他们坐在厨房岛台旁边，中间隔着一个空位。他们正在吃昨晚剩下的意面。

“嗯？”克鲁利问，嘴里还含着半口面。

“你的面试。”亚茨提醒他。

“哦，是的。”克鲁利推了推盘子里的食物。“那个。”

亚茨靠了过来，把手放在他的手臂上。“会紧张很正常。”她说。“明天是个大日子。但我知道你会做得很出色。”

“我不紧张。”

“我很乐意陪你练习。”亚茨提议，对他露出灿烂的笑容。他一直在想念这种笑容。“我知道提前练习真的可以帮助你平复紧张的情绪。”

“啊，好吧，我真的一点也不紧张所以……“克鲁利耸耸肩。是是是，他真的不能让亚茨看到他为他的“演讲”投入的所有“努力”。她会知道他是故意搞砸的，然后她就会对他生气。而她要是对他生气，他就活不下去了。

“但它还是会有帮助。”亚茨收回了手，克鲁利皱着眉头看着手臂上的空位，现在已经感受不到她的温暖了。

克鲁利有种感觉，如果他不接受亚茨的提亚，她吃完晚饭就会回到办公室，然后他又会独自度过一个晚上。所以他想，在尴尬和痛苦中度过一晚也比那更好，特别是这个晚上是和亚茨一起度过的。

于是他们吃完饭，克鲁利把笔记本电脑放在客厅里，给亚茨看他经过深思熟虑精心准备的演示文稿。可以理解的是，他做完了以后她看起来有点儿不以为然。

好吧，她其实是完全看不上它。

“那还……不错。”她说。她在沙发上挪动了一下，咬着嘴唇，双手在腿上拧在一起。

“那不是你真正的想法，对吗？”克鲁利问。不是因为他想听她说他的演讲有多差劲，而是因为他不想让亚茨觉得她必须得对他撒谎。他们是朋友，朋友之间不会互相欺骗（即便他撒谎说自己准备这个演讲有多辛苦）。

“嗯……或许我可以提出一些建议？”亚茨问道，她的眉毛微微扬起，仿佛在请求允许。“只是，我知道你已经非常努力了，我不想暗示什么。”

克鲁利双臂交叉，十分好奇。“你要暗示什么？”

“我不想让你觉得我认为它不够好。我只是觉得如果我们一起努力，可以把它变得更好。为了，呃，保险起见。”

克鲁利轻笑着摇了摇头。“你可以直接说它是一坨狗屎。”毕竟，它就是。

“哦，但它不是！”亚茨跳起身子，走向他，抓住他的手臂。她的手柔软而温暖，让人很舒服。“你尽了最大的努力，所以它就是最好的！我真的没有那个意思，对不起。”

此刻克鲁利的全部感受就是无比内疚，看着她恳切的双眼，感受她的脉搏轻轻靠着他的手臂跳动。她为说了真话而道歉，只因为克鲁利撒了谎。他叹了口气，对自己干的蠢事感到无比厌烦。

“不，”他说，“呃，你是对的。它的确很糟糕。而且我……我甚至没有真正努力过。”他低下了头看着自己的双脚，无法直视亚茨的双眼。他是个人渣。比人渣还糟。而她值得拥有更好的朋友。

“哦，”亚茨说，松了一口气。“谢天谢地。你刚才真的让我很担心。”她笑了，克鲁利抬头看她，对她的平静感到难以置信。“我只是希望，你能早点告诉我，你真的不想要这份工作。如果你想的话，我可以让利古尔取消面试。”

“不是那样的！”克鲁利说。然后他立刻紧紧闭上了嘴，诅咒自己刚刚说出口的话。这么好的脱身机会就这么让他给错过了。

“不是？”亚茨歪着头问。她的手还抓着克鲁利，手指微微用力握紧。“然后？”

“就是懒，我想。”克鲁利耸耸肩说。“没觉得想做。”

亚茨眯着眼睛看着她，嘴唇抿成一条坚毅的细线。克鲁利咽了口唾沫。他讨厌那种表情。那是一种总是在说教之前出现的表情。尽管克鲁利知道自己真的活该被说教，但他真的不认为他能应付这个。

“告诉我你为什么不想做。“亚茨说。

比被说教更糟糕的是不得不谈论他的 _感受_ 。克鲁利耸耸肩，不确定怎样才能巧妙地转移话题。他又不能直接跑掉。除非他今晚不想睡在床上。

亚茨啧了一声，拽着他的胳膊，把他推到沙发上。他任由自己被推倒在靠垫上。亚茨离开了一会，他盯着门，思考着睡在森林的泥地上是否真的有那么糟糕。亚茨回来了，端着两杯酒，递给他一杯，坐到他身边。

“想把我灌醉？”克鲁利紧张地笑着问道。他静下心来，尽量不把整杯酒一口吞下。

“不，”亚茨说，喝着杯中的酒。“只是缓和一下气氛。”

“所以，是的。”克鲁利对她眨了眨眼。很显然，他没法拒绝这个。至少，在面对亚茨的时候是这样。

亚茨把手放在他的膝盖上，说真的，这不公平。他轻轻捏了他一下。“我是你的朋友，安东尼。我希望你知道你能告诉我所有事情。而且我保证，不论你说什么，我都会保持对你的尊重和善意。”她笑了，那是克鲁利见过最温柔甜美的微笑。他他妈的怎么可能看着那样的笑容、那样的眼神说出拒绝的话语呢？

“好吧，”他说，把一条腿压在身下，好转身正面她。还不如干脆把事做个了断。毕竟，对于她自己的恐惧，亚茨一直对他如此开放和诚实。他也应该坦诚相向。“我那时只有六岁，好吧？”亚茨转过身子看着他，点了点头。“在那之前，我可是世界上最好的学生。你知道吗？我的画片儿上都有小金星，我的小柜子上都正确无误地写着自己的名字。我在幼儿园里甚至当过班长。”

亚茨笑了。“听起来真的很可爱。”

“哦，相信我吧。”克鲁利说。“是真的。我还有照片呢。”他努力不去在意她听到这句话时眼里闪烁的光芒。“总之，一年级的时候，事情还算走在正轨上。前排座位，老师的宠儿，全垒打。然后，就是灾难。”

克鲁利留给亚茨一点儿悬念去等待，喝了一口酒。

“减法。“他说，博得亚茨一阵好笑。他摇摇头，回忆起这种可怕的题目带给他的痛苦。“我的加法做得很好。我在梦里都会增加东西的数目！但是减法这玩意？哦，不，那完全不是一码事。”

“那可真是个难搞的东西。”亚茨点头赞同。

“我就是搞不定。然后我们有一次测试，你要是问我，这是所有学校都应该取消的东西。但它们就是要做测试。然后我几乎整晚都在学习。”

“整晚？”亚茨问。

“好吧，直到我趴在桌子上睡着。我只有六岁。总之，我起床了，带着黑眼圈，半睡半醒。我做了测试，一直感觉很糟糕。然后……”

“然后？”

克鲁利叹了口气，闭上眼睛，把玩手里已经快空了的杯子。

“98 分。“他承认道。“8-5。等于3，不是 4.”

“但这个分数已经很高了！”亚茨说。她的手放在他的膝盖上，又捏了他一下。往上一点儿更好。

克鲁利自嘲地笑了一下，耸耸肩吧。“和我父亲说去吧。”

亚茨皱起了眉头，克鲁利发出了一声小小的呻吟。他又开始后悔说这些了。他把剩下的酒喝光了。

“他把我关了一礼拜的禁闭。”他说。

“就为了一个 98 分？”

克鲁利点了点头。“他还让我重新考了一次。而且每天晚上都要多作功课补习。”

“你在开玩笑吧！”亚茨说。“你一定是在说笑。不可能会有人对做错一道题这么小题大做。”

克鲁利耸耸肩，因为亚茨很可能是对的。但他那时还太小，太傻，不明白这一点。“总之，我只是，呃，我觉得何必呢，你知道吗？”

“但你已经尽了你最大的努力。”亚茨争辩道。“他不可能对你那么残忍。”

“你见过他，对吧？他的态度就是如果你没有把事情做得十全十美，那你就没有尽力。”克鲁利打了个寒颤。他从小到大听得多了，都忘了这句话在正常人听来有多么荒谬。

“这种想法太可怕了。“亚茨皱着眉头说，为克鲁利的遭遇鸣不平。“你全家都需要调整一下态度。”

克鲁利轻轻笑了一下。知道亚茨站在他这边，似乎就能缓解一点他的痛苦。或许是酒精开始起作用了。“所以，嗯。”他继续说。“我就开始想，如果我不管怎样都会惹上麻烦，那我宁愿不去尝试，你知道的。”他耸耸肩，看向别处。“我，呃，我只是……我知道我不会得到那份工作的，你要知道。”

“你不想要它，因为你不愿意付出努力以后再失败。”亚茨说。克鲁利点点头，丝毫不惊讶亚茨完全理解他的所思所想。

“我很抱歉，”他说。他强迫自己看向她的双眼。“你帮了我的忙，为我争取到这次面试，但是我却……把它搞砸了。”

“胡说！”亚茨拍拍他的腿，倾身向前，把笔记本拉到他们面前。“我们离你的期限还有，”她看了看表，“大约十五个小时。我们可以搞定。”

她的眼神是那么坚决，克鲁利不禁感到有点儿紧张。他并没有打算用一个晚上的时间真正把自己的想法凝聚在演说中。但是也没想过自己能和亚茨一起度过今晚，比起所有其它类型的夜晚，他更喜欢这样。“我不想占用你的工作时间。”他说。“我相信我能想出办法来。”

“我想帮忙。”亚茨说。“你已经为我做了那么多，起码我能为你帮上这点忙。”

克鲁利不想提醒她，他为她做的一切，都是让他留在这儿的交易的一部分。他不希望那是真的。如果那不是真的，那么他们之间就会是另一种特别的关系。“只要你能确定你有时间。”

“相信我。”亚茨脸红了一下，打开笔记本。“这周我已经完成很多工作了。”

-

亚茨深深地吸了一口气，满足地叹了口气，舒适地蜷伏在毯子下。只是它并没有把她改好。她嘀咕着，伸手抓住边缘，把它往脖子上拉，感觉它相当沉重。它从她的腿上被拉开，她抽了抽鼻子，探出头去看它被卷成了什么样子。

它并没有被卷得乱七八糟，但亚茨自己却不是。压在她身上的令人安心的重量并不是毯子，而是趴在她身上轻轻打鼾的安东尼。她脑袋下硬得硌人的也不是她的枕头，而是沙发的扶手。他们四肢交缠，一起躺在客厅里。

亚茨尖叫了一声，坐直了身子，不小心把安东尼推倒在地板上。他大叫一声，跪坐起身，狂乱的眼神四下寻找着扰他清梦的来源。

“我们睡着了！”亚茨告诉他。她又喘了一口气，看了看表。她注意到他们离安东尼的面试还有一个半小时，松了一口气。

“哦，该死！”安东尼说，急着去看时间。他唤醒电脑，看到时间时放松了一点。“操，我们后来有做完吗？”

亚茨坐稳了身子，顺了顺头发。“我想应该差不多了。”

她看着安东尼皱巴巴的衣服，还有他下巴上细细的、隐约可见的头发的印痕。他们花了好几个小时准备这个演说。安东尼已经具备了所有的基本技能，而且他对这家公司的理念和计划也确实相当周全。他只是需要一个更好的方法去组织自己的想法。

亚茨站起来伸了个懒腰。“你去洗个澡，收拾一下。”她告诉他，“我会叫辆出租车，把最后的这一点做完，好吗？”

安东尼站了起来，点点头。他看了她一眼，微微眯起眼睛，在她的脸上搜寻某种信息。“我们有没有……”他看向沙发。

亚茨的脸涨得通红，突然感觉迫切需要也洗个澡。冷水澡。“天哪，当然没有！”她说。“你在地板上睡着了。”她紧张地笑了笑。“真傻。”

“哈。”安东尼说。“感觉睡地板挺不错的。”

亚茨摇摇头，把克鲁利往走廊推。“快去吧，我们要迟到了。”

安东尼晃晃悠悠地往浴室走去，亚茨长出一口气，没法制止自己看着他走远。说实话，醒来时被安东尼抱在怀里的感觉很美妙。或许是因为她睡得比平时晚，但她觉得自己睡得很好，她似乎有许多年没有睡得这么香了。她当然不会公开承认这一点。但这件事确实值得好好想想，她考虑给自己买一条漂亮的、沉甸甸的毯子回家。

-

他们一起坐在接待区，安东尼抖着腿。这儿的墙壁被涂成了让人沉静的焦黄色，而且闻起来有股香草味，角落里的音响放着柔和的音乐。他们到那里的时候，还有一个人在那儿等着，刚刚已经被叫进去了，因为上一个面试者已经离开，现在只有他们和接待员等在那儿。

“放松。“亚茨说，安抚地把手放在他的膝盖上。“你会做得很棒的。”

安东尼摇摇头。“我搞不定的，”他低声说。“我们还是走吧。没有意义。”

“嘘。”亚茨说。她轻轻捏了一下他的膝盖，他忍不住弹了一下。“你要进去，把那场报告会搞得轰轰烈烈。然后他们就会被你深深地吸引，别无选择，只能雇佣你。可能就在现场宣布结果。”

“亚茨，”安东尼嘶嘶说，在座位上缩成一团。他脸上的红晕是如此可爱，她忍不住笑出声来。

“你会没事的。“

门开了，里面的人走了出来，眼睛瞪得大大的，失魂落魄。安东尼打了个寒颤。几秒钟后，门又开了，接待员告诉安东尼他可以进去了。

安东尼忧虑地看了她一眼，消失在门口。亚茨拿出随身携带的笔记本，希望能趁他进去的时候完成一点工作。安东尼曾告诉她，她应该去镇上走走什么的，或许可以去买点东西。但她想要在这儿支持他，即便她不能在房间里陪着他。

但她似乎没法写东西。她太紧张了，听着房间里传来的只言片语，还得排除音乐的干扰。她几乎想去让他们把音乐关掉，但那似乎有点太过火。她在接下来的 43 分钟里一直盯着门看，在手指间转动着钢笔。

门打开了，安东尼面容憔悴地走出来，亚茨跳了起来。她冲到他的身边，他向前倾倒，眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨地看着什么。

“怎么样了？”亚茨问，揉了一下他的手臂，想让他有个反应。

他慢慢地摇摇头，还是呆呆地盯着前方。亚茨叹了口气，搂住他的胳膊。“没事的。”她带着他走出去。“我确定你做得肯定比自己想象的好。”她拍拍他的背，叫了一辆出租车载他们回家。安东尼一路上都只是静静地坐在那儿，凝视着虚空。

-

这真是太糟糕透顶。可怕极了。一塌糊涂。克鲁利之前从来没有表现得这么糟糕过。他全程都结结巴巴，非常清晰地听着自己的磕磕巴巴。他甚至画了一张表，跳过了他演讲的整个部分，因为他完全忘记了自己到底要讲什么。

总而言之，他觉得自己像一坨狗屎。

“这个能让你振作起来。”亚茨说，递给他一碗冰淇淋。她陪他坐在岛台边，胳膊微微地碰在一起。这肯定能让他振作起来。他盯着冰淇淋，胃里五味杂陈，一点也吃不下去。

亚茨握住他的手，轻轻地捏了捏。他终于鼓足勇气，转身看向她。她对他温柔地笑着。真的很难看着这样的笑脸却他妈的继续不开心，但克鲁利还是觉得只稍微好了一点点。

“谢谢你陪我去。”他喃喃道。“对不起，白白浪费了你的时间。”

亚茨收起了笑脸，皱起了眉头，轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀。“别这样！就算你没有得到这份工作，那也是一次很好的联系，你应该为你所做的工作感到骄傲得要命。”

克鲁利点点头，低头看着桌面。他的手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响，在他的屁股上震动，让他感觉不太愉快。他无视了它。

亚茨气呼呼地走近他，从他的口袋里掏出手机，边拿边给他挠痒痒。他的身体无法判断自己应该用大笑还是勃起应对这一切，于是他只是在混合的信号中颤抖。

“安东尼·克鲁利的办公室，”她说，接起电话。他瞪了她一眼。

亚茨笑了。“嗨，利古尔。是的，我是亚茨……不，不，他在这里。稍等一下。”亚茨把手机递给他，严厉地瞪了他一眼。

克鲁利真的不想接这个电话，但他害怕拒绝亚茨会带来的痛苦和抛弃。他接过电话，软绵绵地靠近耳边。“嗨。”

利古尔笑了笑。“你听着挺有精神的。”

克鲁利站了起来，叹息着揉了揉脸，离开了厨房的吧台。“跟我直说就好。”他说。

利古尔又笑了。“你什么时候来上班？”

克鲁利眯着眼睛盯着他的冰淇淋，想象那是利古尔。“什么？”他肯定在开玩笑。克鲁利表现得那么糟糕，他们不可能雇佣他的。

“你被录用了。“利古尔确认道。“我们那天看到的最好的演说，其他人毫无反手之力。”

克鲁利转向亚茨，心想这结果可能和她有关。“你认真的吗？我？”亚茨立马坐直了身子，眼神闪闪发光。

“你了解这个行业，克鲁利。“利古尔说。“而且你对它的运作过程的思考相当惊艳。所以，你什么时候可以来上班？”

“呃……星期一？”亚茨一拍手站了起来，双臂抱在胸前。

“我会给你发一些文件，让你做好准备。”利古尔说。他沉默了一会儿。“你知道吗，我真的很高兴那天碰到了亚茨。你在这里会做得很好的。”

克鲁利点点头，挂断了电话，睁大眼睛看着亚茨。

“嗯？你拿到这份工作了吗？”她问。

他又点点乐透，自己都难以置信。就这样？支支吾吾地漏过了那么多重点，他居然是最好的一个？要么利古尔是在骗他，要么其他人真的很烂。克鲁利不能确定自己能不能相信这个结果，但亚茨笑得那么灿烂，快乐得眼睛闪闪发亮。这一切都是为了他。

克鲁利轻声笑了一下，既宽慰又兴奋。他从来没想过能找到一份真正的工作，更不用说是一份他真的认为自己能 _做好_ 的工作了。他冲上前去，搂住了帮他得到这份工作的人。他把亚茨举得高高的，欣喜和快乐在他的身体里流淌，他抱着她转着圈。

亚茨笑了，看起来真的很惊讶，很高兴。而且，在美好未来的刺激下，克鲁利一时忘我，渴望着追逐一个更加美好的前景，他放下亚茨，把她拉进怀里，来了一个庆祝的吻。

连亚茨脸上的震惊都没法打击到克鲁利。他现在站在他妈的世界之巅，他绝对不会就这么死掉。

“好吧，”亚茨说，红着脸清清嗓子。“我-我真的为你高兴，安东尼。我说过你能做到的。”

“没有你，我做不到这些。”他向她保证，握紧了她的手。他只想要再次亲吻她，或许他会蜷缩在她面前，只待在她的身边。但那是不可能的，所以他只能满足于看着她美丽的双眼，记住它们闪烁的方式。

亚茨从他手中抽出一只手，抚上他的脸颊。这种感受是全新的。“你比自己所知的要能干得多，亲爱的。我希望这次你能认识到这一点。”

“是啊，”克鲁利说，感觉自己被她摸得有点脸红。“谢谢你，呃，嗯，没有放弃我。那之类的。”

亚茨微笑着，咯咯笑了。“我永远都不会放弃你。”她温柔地拍拍他的脸颊，坐到吧台前。“现在快来吃你的冰淇淋吧，免得它融化了。”


	16. 春梦：骑乘式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 知道吗，有时候，当你找到工作的时候，你想要的就只是亲吻你的——根本-不是-女朋友，然后想着她骑在你身上的样子。

亚茨吃完他们健康的冰淇淋午餐后，就回到办公室去了。克鲁利在周围绕来绕去，不知道该怎么度过剩下的时间。他的精力实在过剩，没法坐下来用笔记本电脑干点活，而且那天外面太冷了，没法在户外做什么。显然他只剩下了一个选择。

他进了房间，满心思绪，没意识到自己没有好好地关好门。他脱下衣服，盖上被子，在床上舒舒服服地躺好。

克鲁利闭上眼睛，把头往后依靠，任由自己的手往下游走，挑选着自己做过的旖旎的美梦。这些日子以来，亚茨在其中超过一半的梦中都出现过，当她现身的时候，他一点也不惊讶。

她穿着那天穿过的那件可爱的蓝色睡裙，紧紧贴着她的皮肤。她溜进房间，咬着下唇，显得有些羞涩。

“希望我没有打扰到你。“她说，半个身子藏在门后。

“一点也不。”克鲁利说，对她笑了笑。“进来吧。”

亚茨脸红了一下，温柔地笑了笑，把门关上。克鲁利的眼睛紧紧地盯着她，看着她走到他的床前。“我希望你能帮我做件事。”她解释道。

克鲁利用手肘支起身子，对着她绽放微笑。“当然，你懂我的。总是乐于在我力所能及的地方伸出援手。”

“我倒是希望你伸出的不仅仅是一只手……”亚茨坐在床边，伸手按住克鲁利胯下的毯子。克鲁利轻轻地呻吟了一声，对此表示赞赏。

“我的身体任你差遣。“克里里对她眨眨眼，向后躺下，双手枕在脑后，任她自由支配。

“我想怎么用就怎么用？”亚茨问，手指勾住毯子的边缘，轻轻往下拉拽。

“任何方式。”克鲁利确认道。

亚茨对着他笑得那么甜蜜，她跪下身子，把毯子全部拉开。克鲁利为冷空气的刺激而战栗，但寒意很快就被亚茨身体的热度驱除了。她跨坐在他的腿上，双手按在他的胸膛上，低头看着他，眼中满是爱意。

克鲁利笑了一声。“看来娜奥米是越来越习惯了。”他揶揄道。

亚茨轻笑了一声。她的一只手沿着克鲁利的身体向下游走，指甲轻轻刮过他的皮肤。“看来是这样。”她赞同道。

克鲁利在快感中嘶嘶出声，她的手握住他的鸡巴，温柔地爱抚着它，直到它开始吐出前液。克鲁利努力看着她的眼睛，在她撸动着他的鸡巴时看着她美丽的面庞。然后亚茨微笑着向前倾身，克鲁利不得不闭上双眼，以免自己爽到爆炸。

亚茨微微坐起，用一只手扯着他内裤的边缘。另一只手握住了克鲁利鸡巴的底部，帮助引导它进入。而她是那么紧致，那么炙热，那么湿润，克鲁利感觉自己在进入她的身体时完全屏住了呼吸。亚茨和他同时发出的愉悦的呻吟完全不能缓解眼下的情况。

“操，亚茨。”克鲁利说。“你好紧。”

“不如……你那么爽。”亚茨说。他们根本还没正式开始，她听起来却那么狼狈。

克鲁利冒险睁开了一点眼皮。她还是一如既往地美丽。她的脸红扑扑的，头发被汗水打湿了一些，小络的卷发贴在她的额头上，随着她的每一次冲撞跳动。克鲁利扫视着她其余的身体部位，看着它们随着她每一次的跃动而弹跳、扭动，奏出一首辉煌的舞曲。还有她发出的声音，每一次起伏时的小声喘息和抽气声，在克鲁利听来都犹如天籁。他简直不敢相信自己的运气，在有生之年竟能得见如此绝景。

“你真美。”他说，发现自己喘不上气。

“而你也……那么……帅气。”亚茨把头往后一甩，随着快感的叠加，更加努力。她伸出一只手，有点儿失去了平衡，轻松地解开了胸罩的带子。

克鲁利在它们自由地跳跃的那一刻差点丢掉自己的性命。她真的完全不懂自己的乳房有多美妙。那么饱满，圆润，而且……有弹性。克鲁利忍不住了，他曾经把这对美丽的造物握在手中，现在他需要它们回到那儿。他伸出手，向上伸，当感受到它们在他的触摸下微微地挤压和成型时忍不住满足地连连叹气。

“哦，安东尼。”亚茨呻吟着，她的头依然向后仰。“这感觉……真棒。”

克鲁利舔了舔嘴唇，专心地揉弄和挑逗她的乳房，努力克制自己别射。但是，感受着它们随着亚茨的每一次起伏而在他的手中移动，其实并没有什么帮助。

“操，亚茨，我……我要到了。”他粗重地喘息着，希望能让此刻的快乐持续得更久一些。

“我也是。“亚茨向前俯身，睁大了双眼，瞳孔放大，盯着克鲁利。“安东尼，你让我感觉好舒服。哦，哦，求你了。求你了，安东尼，求你。”

“哦，亚茨。为你做什么都可以。”安东尼臀部向上一挺，配合着亚茨的节奏，他们的肌肤相触，啪啪作响，追逐着快感，呼唤着彼此的名字，一同攀上高峰。

克鲁利孤独地躺下，手上和小腹上满是他并没有射到亚茨身上的精液。他叹了一口气，当他摆脱幻象的时候，感到有些罪恶，还有些孤独。他听到有人慌里慌张被绊倒的声音，猛然看向门口。

门开着，虽然只是一道小缝，但亚茨正透过门缝看着他。他的身体僵硬了，恐惧爬进了他的每一寸肌肤，不知道她看到了多少，听到了多少。（说实话，他不知道自己在春梦里说了什么，又在现实中脱口而出了什么。）

“对不起！“亚茨喊道，然后飞快地跑开了。

克鲁利叹了口气，躺下了，用干净的那只手捂住脸。好极了。他现在最需要的就是让亚茨逮到他在干这个，而且还是想着她干这个。现在她肯定会觉得克鲁利只想和她做爱，她只是他游戏人间时玩弄的又一个对象。

但事实是，克鲁利永远都不会离开亚茨。他早已爱上了她的文字，现在又爱上了她本人。

如果她也爱他就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我喝多了……如果有错字请敲我！


	17. 车，小餐馆，与被揭露的秘密

天啊。

好吧，那种事真的发生了。

亚茨躺在办公室的地板上，盯着墙壁，眼里只看得到安东尼。安东尼，赤裸地躺在被子下。安东尼，口中呻吟着她的名字，然后他……当他……

亚茨脸红了，捂住了脸。她根本没法想这种事。这太过了。她根本就不知道自己该作何感想。一方面，能成为安东尼的幻想对象让她受宠若惊。但另一方面……

那到底是什么意思？

安东尼喜欢他吗？当然不可能。至少，不是以那种方式。他显然很喜欢她的身体；他已经说得很清楚了。但这并不让她惊讶。安东尼，如他所说的，并不关心那种事情。他可以和任何人做爱。而他在那一刻可能只是因为他们最近的亲近而想到亚茨。

也许还有那个吻。

但亚茨现在要考虑的肯定 _不是_ 那个吻！

实际上，她把它从脑海中甩掉，坐到书桌前，决心继续工作。

她要把自己的所有挫败感都写下来。毕竟这是她最擅长的事。

只是她摆脱不掉那个景象。忘不掉那个声音。它回荡在她的耳边，不肯消散。安东尼呼喊着她的名字……以如此美妙的方式。她已经听到它了，在她找小零食吃时误入走廊时闯入她的耳中。一开始，当她听到安东尼发出那样的声音时，她还以为安东尼遇到了麻烦。说不定他受伤了！

不过说真的，亚茨发现他没事的时候（显然他不只是没事）的时候，她就应该立即离开。但……好吧……她上次错过了大结局。她只是想看看它是什么样的。

 _当然是为了这本书_ 。

她侵犯了安东尼的隐私，这糟糕极了，亚茨下定决心要补偿他。

但是， _她该怎么做_ ？这就是问题所在，不是吗？亚茨起身离开办公桌，盯着窗外。一顿简陋的晚餐显然不足以表达她的歉意。虽然她很喜欢做饭（尤其是和安东尼一起），但她没时间每天都做饭。她的工作进度已经大大落后了。不行，她需要点别的。一个大物件。

而且她甚至用不着去寻求特蕾西的建议。

-

克鲁利已经开始习惯于正常的、昼出夜伏的作息。这对于他的新工作来说是件好事。（他居然真的找到了一份工作？）不过，在亚茨在厨房里忙活的声音中醒来，和被自己窗下那辆巨大的卡车倒车的声音吵醒，这是两种完全不同的体验。

克鲁利迷迷糊糊，满心好奇，套上睡衣，跌跌撞撞地走到了客厅。亚茨的办公室和卧室的门都开着，所以她一定是在外面。克鲁利挺起胸膛，希望自己的衣服上画的是比寿司更有威慑力的图案。毕竟，外面可能有什么人渣正在骚扰他的亚茨。

这并不代表亚茨属于他！（他倒也不是不想这样。）

克鲁利摇摇头，放弃幻想，走到周末的晨光下。

亚茨正在开心地和一个看着像是卡车司机的男人聊着天，另一个男人正在从后面的拖车上解下一辆车。那是一辆旧宾利，上面一丝刮痕都没有。克鲁利忍不住分心了一会儿。然后，他注意到亚茨对司机微笑的样子，她的眼里闪烁着他熟悉的光芒。居然就在他的眼皮底下！

“外面发生了什么事？”他问道，走到亚茨身边，用手搂住她的肩膀。然后他才想起，她真的，真的不属于他。但为时已晚。他的胳膊已经伸出去了。而且他不想拿开。

“我给你准备了一份礼物。”亚茨解释道。克鲁利看向那辆已经安稳地停在车道上的宾利，瞪大了双眼。

她不是吧。

“你是个幸运的家伙。”司机对克鲁利说。“我的女孩给我买过最贵的礼物是一双鞋。”

克鲁利紧张地笑了笑，感到筋疲力尽，无力处理当下的状况。他起得太早了，做不了这种事。

“哦，不，我们不是——”亚茨结结巴巴地想要解释，却被加入讨论的另一个男人盖过了她的声音。

克鲁利站在原地，胳膊依然搂着亚茨，在亚茨忙着签文件拿钥匙的时候静静地盯着自己收到的礼物。工人们告别后开车离开，留下二人默然相对。

亚茨摆弄着钥匙。“那么？你喜欢吗？”

“不！”克鲁利踏出一步，走近车子，终于松开了亚茨的肩膀。“我的意思是，是的，但是…… _不_ 。”

亚茨摇摇头。“不什么？”

克鲁利转过身来，恼怒地看着她。“你不能给我买一辆 _车_ 。”这还用得着解释吗？

“哦，可是，我买了，亲爱的。”亚茨微微弯腰，向他致意。“而且我的书在市场上可是相当受欢迎。”

“我的意思不是说你不行。我是说你不能。”

“为什么不能？”

“太多了！”

“太多？”

“食物和衣服是一回事，但是……”克鲁利叹了口气，回过神来，对着车子挥舞着双臂。“一辆车？”他猛烈地摇头。“太多了。”

“好吧，可你需要通勤工具。”亚茨说。她拖着脚步，低着头，紧张地把要是往他手里塞。“而且……而且我只是……好吧，我只是……我只是想为，呃，那个，嗯，道歉。”她快速地瞥了他一眼，抬起头来，“昨晚。”

“哦。”克鲁利本以为他们已经达成默契永远不提起那件事。毕竟，他们吃晚饭的时候就没提过。他们甚至还在一张沙发上一起看了部电影，对此只字未提。（这不代表克鲁利没有一直在胡思乱想这件事情。也不代表克鲁利没有一直渴求伸出手触碰她，却在每一次她靠近的瞬间退缩。）“你没有……我是想说……你没有什么好 _道歉_ 的。”就算有，也应该是他向她道歉。

“我侵犯了你的隐私，我不应该……看着……”亚茨咽了咽口水，看着他，微微转过身子，脸红了。

克鲁利明白了。但还是大惑不解。 _一辆车_ ？她疯了吗？他真的爱上了这样一个……这样一个……这样的一个天使？”克鲁利叹了口气，抹了把脸，抓了抓头发。“记笔账吧。”他妥协道。亚茨疑惑地看着他。“我会还你钱的。”

亚茨张了张嘴，准备开始和他争辩。然后她叹了口气，点点头。“不收利息！”

“谢谢。”克鲁利伸出手和她握了握，算是达成和解。“该回去干活了，哈？”克鲁利问，想避免再谈昨晚的事。

“好吧。”亚茨抬头看去，蔚蓝的天空飘过几朵蓬松的白云。“可今天是周末。而且天气又这样可爱。说真的，我们确实应该回去工作……”

克鲁利冲她咧嘴一笑，打开副驾的门。“上车吧。”

亚茨忍俊不禁。“或许你该先换件衣服？”

“是啊。”克鲁利低头看了看自己的衣服。“大概吧。”

该死。他本来应该很酷的。寿司却毁了一切。

-

就亚茨看来，安东尼开得有点儿太快了。不过即便她谴责了他，她自己也觉得挺刺激的，有几次还忍不住笑出声来，引来克鲁利一阵不满的呻吟。

安东尼对这一带比她熟悉得多，他沿着一条古老的小路走，路的一边是整齐的树林，另一边是广阔的农田。山川秀丽，风景明媚。而安东尼的微笑和他眼底的光芒，让这一切显得更加美好。

要是亚茨愿意放任自己的想象力游走——她正好为此而为大众所知——她就会想象安东尼在开车时伸手握住她的手。如果她的幻想足够狂野——他握住的就不仅仅是她的手，而是继续往下，握住她的大腿，每次转弯都轻轻一捏。亚茨闭上双眼，放飞自己的想象，微风顺着敞开的车窗吹拂在她脸上，冻得她打了个寒颤。她的头发肯定会被搞得很乱，但她不介意。这或许会是一年当中最后一个温暖的日子，她下定决心好好享受。

“饿了吗？”安东尼问道，他的手沿着亚茨的大腿慢慢上移的幻象破碎了。

亚茨眨眨眼，睁开双眼，看着还挂在枝头多彩的树叶微笑。“我要吃东西。”她宣布道。

安东尼对她露出一个微笑。“我知道附近有个不错的地方。”他温柔地笑了。“以前经常半夜溜去那儿偷吃夜宵。话说回来，我从没见过那里白天的样子。”

亚茨想象着年轻的安东尼翻出窗户的样子，或许是为了和某个男人或女人一起“吃宵夜”。她在想，如果她当时就认识他，会发生什么？他会不会注意到她，和她说话，和她做朋友？他会不会在她耳边低语，鼓励她打破一些规则，活得更自由一些？毕竟，他们那时还年轻，正应该那么做。

或许，他只会成为亚茨从来没有勇气承认自己喜欢过的一长串男人中的一员？或者是她攒了好几个月勇气之后决心采取行动，却连话都没说过就拒绝了她的那个稍短一些的名单中的一个？

“但愿那里的味道和以前一样好。”她说。安东尼点点头，笑得还是那样开心。

他们把车停进餐厅的停车场，亚茨从包里掏出一面小镜子。她用手指捋了捋头发，轻轻抚平自己蜷曲的卷发。她的样子并不完美，但足够见人了。她又不会在那里碰到她认识的人。

“看起来和以前一样。”安东尼说，打量着这栋建筑，双手插在口袋里。

“我一直都很喜欢小餐馆。”亚茨说道，走进他为她拉开的大门。“没有一次让我失望。”

尽管正当饭点，餐厅里却并不拥挤，他们按自己的喜好选了座位。安东尼带亚茨走向右边靠近角落的一个卡座。

“这里很温馨。”亚茨说。她拿起桌上的菜单看了起来。

“哦，对了！”安东尼喊道。“这个还在！”他们的桌上有一个迷你点唱机。安东尼在口袋里掏了掏，拿出几枚硬币。“你有什么想听的吗？”他问道，往点唱机塞着硬币。

亚茨摇摇头。“你来选就好。”

亚茨想着要尝尝法式吐司，看向吧台前的人群。一个戴帽子的男人坐在边上。一个裙子上印着向日葵的女人一边喝着咖啡一边做天子游戏。在吧台的另一头，一个非常脸熟的人穿着围裙，给一个带着孩子的男人续杯。

如果亚茨是一个人来的，她一定会立刻打道回府。她不想面对这些，发自内心希望今天会是其他服务生给他们点单。

“你没事吧？”安东尼问道。

亚茨咽了下口水，强作镇定地笑了一下。“一点事也没有。”她眨眨眼，想让自己的瞳孔恢复正常的大小，但进化机制却让它们睁得老大。

安东尼挑高一边眉毛看着她，但谢天谢地，他还是没有说什么。不过，不幸的是，他一言不发是因为大衮拿着板子和笔走来，给他们的杯子满上咖啡。亚茨低下头，希望自己的脸能好好藏在头发后。

“我能为你们做什么？”大衮微微叹了口气，问道。

安东尼等了一会，说道，“我要一份奶酪煎蛋卷。”而亚茨沉默不语。

他们都看着她。

“法式吐司。”她说话的声音很小，音调却很高。“谢谢。”

“好的。”

大衮走开了，亚茨送了一口气，她没被发现。但她不可能整顿晚餐都缩着身子，用头发遮着脸。人们有可能会以为她被绑架了之类的。

亚茨把头发别到耳后的时候，安东尼倾身靠近她。“我只是想确认一下，我再问一遍，你还好吗？”

亚茨咬着嘴唇，犹豫该告诉他多少。“她是我的同学。”她低声说。安东尼靠得更近了，仔细倾听。“我们相处得不太好。”

“操。”安东尼倒在座位上。“你想走吗？”

亚茨对他笑了。他这样真的很贴心。“不，不用了。我没事。谢谢你。”

安东尼咧嘴一笑，又靠了过来，看着餐厅里的其他人，悄声说道。“你想不想点一顿大餐，然后不付钱就溜走？”

亚茨笑出声来，在桌子底下轻轻踢了他一脚。他坏笑着坐直了身子。“不。不过谢谢你的提议。”

他们桌上的小点唱机开始吱吱呀呀地唱起歌来，歌声回荡在整个餐厅里。安东尼开始在座位上跳舞。（至少，他试图跳舞。不管他是在做什么，亚茨都会坚定地说他是在 _跳舞_ 。）亚茨认出这首歌是 ABBA 的《给我一次机会》。她努力不去想它的内在含义。

安东尼的手舞足蹈和亚茨的愉悦被一个不祥的声音打断了。

“克鲁利。”这个声音的主人个子不高。穿着围裙的 ta 有一种……独特的风格。“没想到会在这里再次遇见你。”

“别西卜！”安东尼打了个招呼。他瘫在卡座上，双臂大大地摊开。“终于继承家业了，嗯？”

别西卜看向亚茨，表情介于厌恶和好笑之间。“看来你还是老样子。”

亚茨脸红了，既因为自己被误认为安东尼的约会对象，也因为她知道事情并不像她想的那样荒谬，别人也能看出这一点。不论这幅场景看起来有多么不对劲。

“哦，不，不。“安东尼说，指了指亚茨。“我和亚茨只是朋友。”她假装没有注意到他声音中的那一丝苦涩。

别西卜嘲讽地笑了一声。“当然。”Ta 转向亚茨，俯下身子。“他配不上你。”ta 说。然后他瞪了安东尼一眼。“趁早滚蛋。”

安东尼对此嗤之以鼻。“别理 ta。Ta 就是不喜欢我。”

两个盘子被啪啪甩到他们面前。“我就知道。”

亚茨抬头看着大衮，暗骂自己没注意到她过来了。没法躲了。大衮把手放在胯部，脸上浮现一丝戏谑的笑容。“A.Z.菲尔。你屈尊来这种小破地方干什么？”

“我觉得这里挺迷人的。”亚茨说，完美地避开了这个问题。

大衮笑了笑。“我听说，你的书卖得没有以前好了。”她笑得让人很不舒服。“所以你才会转而做这种……不正当的职业。”

“啊，嗯，呃。”亚茨清了清嗓子，清楚地意识到安东尼正盯着她。像是在等待什么。“谢谢你帮我们端盘子过来。”她拿起银餐具，开始专心切吐司。

大衮哼了一声，翻了个白眼，转身走开了。

亚茨吃早餐的时候，他们沉默了一阵子。她想加点糖浆，却发现安东尼把它放到了她够不着的地方，他还在盯着他。

“刚才他妈的是怎么回事？”他问。

“能把糖浆给我吗？”亚茨站起身来，又伸手去拿。安东尼把它护在胸前，等待她的答案。亚茨抽了抽鼻子，坚决不肯回应他的等待。她向后伸手，从后面的空位上拿了一瓶糖浆，一边往吐司上倒糖浆一边向安东尼做了一个胜利的表情。

安东尼眯起眼睛，把自己的盘子推开。他们吃东西的全程他都盯着她看。亚茨不断地试图逃避他的视线。

“你的煎蛋卷怎么样？”她问。他摇摇头，慢慢地咀嚼着，继续死死盯着她看。

亚茨深深吸了一口气。他真的很幼稚。她拿起包，抽出自己的笔记本和笔。看来他今天早上还是得干点活儿了。她没预料到安东尼飞快地伸手把她的本子抢了过去。他把它抱在胸前，和刚才抱着糖浆的姿势一模一样，挑衅地看着亚茨。

亚茨皱着眉头看着他。“把笔记本还给我。”

“回答我的问题。”

亚茨瞪着他，摇了摇头。“没什么。”

“亚茨。”安东尼靠得更近了，眉毛高高地扬起。“你是我认识的最聪明的人。对于那种话，我都能想出十种有力的反击。你怎么了？”

“并不是每件事都需要一个机智的回应。”她告诉他。

“但那种事当然他妈的需要回应！”亚茨低头看着桌子，没法与他对视。因为他其实说对了。“你……怕她吗？”他问。

“不。”亚茨低声说。她觉得自己挺傻的，觉得这里不怎么适合谈话。但至少周围没有多少人。“我害怕变成她那样。”

安东尼疑惑地看着她，示意她继续说下去。

亚茨叹了口气，在座位上扭了扭。“我只是……我想我能理解她的想法。你看，她也是个作家。而且……她的能力并不差。然而作品要被出版需要大量的运气，然后，呃，当你认识的人成功了，而你自己却没有，你会有点愤世嫉俗，这是可以理解的。而且我很有可能会运气不好，没能通过，卡在某个……微妙的地方。”

安东尼扭曲地笑了一下。“那不是愤世嫉俗。那是非常清楚明了的敌意。再说。”安东尼往后一靠，往吧台挥了挥手。“不要同情她。她自作自受。”

“哦，是吗？”

“是啊。”安东尼耸耸肩。“她和你是同时来投稿的。”这就说得通了。他们是一起毕业的。安东尼笑了。“你应该读读她写的东西，亚茨。我是说，我知道你说她写得不差，但她 _本人_ 糟糕透顶。”

亚茨坐直了一点，好奇极了。“真的？”

安东尼愉快地点点头。“我记得她。她和你一样没有经纪人。”亚茨点头赞同，清楚得这记得这给她带来了多大的麻烦，她非常庆幸还有 Ash 奶奶这样愿意接受主动投稿的公司。“只不过，不像你，她在投稿信里明确地告诉了我们她为什么没有请经济人。”

亚茨叹了口气，摇了摇头。错误一。他们在学校里就学过了。“她是怎么说的？”

安东尼偷偷笑了，看了看大衮是否在附近。“她说了一堆他们根本什么都不懂，而且只会把不是熟人的人拒之门外之类的话。”

亚茨难以置信地瞪着他。“你在开玩笑吧？”

安东尼摇摇头。“我没有。她说得好像自己有神赐的写作天赋一样。”

“你居然还记得？那是好几年前的事了。”

“好吧，她的名字很特别。而且，这是我迄今为止见过最可笑的投稿。”他们一起悄声笑了起来。“所以，你明白了吧？她用那种态度永远也不会成功。你们都有天赋，但是你，”他指着亚茨，“优雅，迷人，对自己有正确的认知，有能力做好任何工作。所以别同情她。而且也别默默忍耐她的冒犯。”

亚茨点点头。安东尼是对的。她确实有点儿容易认输。她下定决心下次大衮再对她说那种话，她一定要狠狠还击。

“喂，你们还有什么事吗？”过了一会，大衮过来了，给了亚茨一个好机会。

亚茨深吸了一口气，挺起胸膛，然后愣住了。她想好好怼她一下，说什么都行。然后她的脑子就被各种各样的词淹没了。她摇摇头，觉得自己这样心烦意乱实在丢脸。大衮又翻了个白眼，把账单啪地甩在桌面上。

“你真的不想就这么跑掉逃单吗？”安东尼问，谢天谢地，他没对亚茨的失误说什么。

“不，不行。“亚茨说。“那样真的不太好。”

“哦，好吧，那就不给她小费！”可亚茨还是掏出一些钱放在桌面上，安东尼气得要命。

“这样就不用去换零钱了。”她撒了个谎。

安东尼对她摇摇头，他们从卡座上起身。扶着门的时候，亚茨的词汇表终于回来了。她转过身子，差点撞到身后的安东尼。她对着大衮竖起一根手指，说道：“至少我成功过！”然后慌慌张张地跑出了餐厅。

安东尼一边大笑一边解开车锁，为她打开车门。

“我知道。”亚茨说，捂住自己的脸。“那算不上什么机智。”她真的更擅长写这种东西。

“不，不。”安东尼说，启动汽车。“那真是太精彩了，我为你感到骄傲。”

亚茨笑了。她也有点儿为自己感到骄傲。当然了，那不算是什么骂人话，而且她也确信大衮不会多想。但亚茨说出口了。她没有因为恐惧而退缩，这是一个重大的成就。

“至少食物不错，哈？”安东尼问。他冲她咧嘴一笑，他们相视而笑。

不错的不止是食物，亚茨想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者用 They/them 指代别西卜，此处译成 ta（中文急需无性别人称代词！


	18. 第九课：震动棒

嘿，亚茨。”克鲁利喊道，用脚关上门。“有你的包裹。”

他盯着手里的小盒子，想弄清楚会是什么东西。退回标签看起来很正常，这并没有什么帮助。他轻轻摇了摇，但里面没有传出什么声音。

亚茨匆匆忙忙地冲过来。“啊！谢谢你，亲爱的。”她从他手里拿过盒子，又冲回了我是。

克鲁利对着自己一秒钟前还握着包裹的手眨眨眼。这种反应只能说明一件事。

“看起来挺小，不会是内衣。”他坏笑着自言自语，轻轻地敲了敲门。“那到底是什么东西？”

“没什么！”

克鲁利笑了。她在慌乱或窘迫的时候真的很可爱。既慌乱又窘迫的时候更是可爱得不行。

“我只是不想看你又被什么东西卡住。”他说。他靠在门上，双臂抱在胸前。“我知道自己现在已经找到工作了，不过——嗯，我还是你的助手。”

亚茨没说话，克鲁利皱起了眉头，怀疑她可能已经从窗户爬出去逃走了。然后门突然开了，克鲁利措手不及，砰地一声倒在地板上，摔得头晕眼花。

“哦我的天呐！”亚茨跪倒在他身边，他揉着脑袋。

“嗷。”

“你没事吧？”

“是啊，我没——那是什么玩意？”

克鲁利当然知道亚茨手里拿着的是什么东西。他之前见过。实际上，他一直很想和谁试试这个。但他 _说不出口_ 。当然不可能对亚茨说。

亚茨看着手中的设备，喘了口气，赶紧藏到了背后。“你说什么？”她问。

克鲁利用胳膊支撑着身子，扭着脖子看她的背后。“娜奥米和马尔科姆终于有点儿开窍了，是吗？”

“实际上——是的！”亚茨跳了起来，脸红得可爱。“你说的没错。这个，呃，好吧，我跳过了开头，直接到了结尾，然后就是，呃，是的。这个。”

亚茨拿出那个设备，手里还有配套的遥控器。克鲁利呆坐在地板上，抬头看着震动棒，两眼放光。这只是个阴蒂玩具。但这还是。在卧室里远程遥控 _任何东西_ 的念头让他兴奋极了。他必须得放缓语气，不能泄露自己有多想要这个。所以，真的和他们其它的课程没什么区别。

“需要什么帮助吗？”克鲁利问。

“哦！我，嗯……“亚茨坐在床边，低头凝视那个设备。“我 -我觉得自己没问题。不过，嗯，谢谢你。”

克鲁利泄气了，肩膀微微下塌。他尽量不让自己的声音显得太失望。“要是你确定的话。”他坐了起来，站起身子。“我就在那儿。”他指了指客厅。“如果你需要我的话。”

亚茨点点头，克鲁利为她关上门离开了。他想过把门开着，但他不像 _某些人_ ，他不会在别人享受自己的私密性爱时光时跑去偷窥。

克鲁利自嘲地笑了笑，坐了下来，脑子里已经把那扇门背后可能上演的场景全都演练了一遍，尤其是那些可能包括他在内的场景。

不到一分钟，门就开了。“我需要你。”

-

亚茨咬着嘴唇，安东尼研究着她递过来的装置。她觉得自己应该脱掉裤子什么的，但他并没有要求她这么做，若非必要，她不准备脱光。

“你不会碰巧有润滑油吧？”安东尼问。

亚茨皱着眉头看他。“呃，没有？我-它不用进来吧？”亚茨有点恐慌地抓起盒子，检查背面。她特地选这个就是因为它 _不用_ 。

“不，确实不用。”安东尼拿过盒子，说着“相信我就好”。她确实相信了。“只不过得先抹点润滑液，不然你会疼的。”

“哦-哦。”亚茨不知道这一点。但这样就说得通了，既然他提到了这件事。“呃……好吧，我想我们只能以后再试了。”她拿过震动棒，但安东尼不放手，冲着她露出一个坏笑。

“等着。”

他消失了，亚茨坐在床边摇晃双腿。其实她买这个玩具真的只是为了自己。和安东尼在一起唤醒了她身上的某些东西，现在她觉得自己多了很多……需求。但安东尼只是在帮她写书，她不能随时随地要求他帮她解决需求。但要是能让安东尼觉得这只是为了书……好吧，这对她来说相当有利。

“来吧。”安东尼说。他回来了，拿着那个装置，手里还多了一瓶润滑油。

“那是新鲜的吗？”亚茨问。她看着安东尼打开它，已经往那个设备的边缘上抹了一些液体。她可以想象他是从某个少年时代的秘密藏宝地里找到它的。

“新得很。我随身带来的。”

“你……你都要从家里被赶出来了，然后你带了 _润滑油_ ？”

安东尼耸耸肩，对她抛了个媚眼。“你永远都不会懂，是吧？”

亚茨摇摇头，紧张地呼了口气。“呃，所以我是不是应该，呃，需要脱……”她指指自己的腹股沟。

“不用。”他说。他走近了一些，他身体的热度占据了她的全部注意力。“我只需要稍微进去一点让它做好准备。你只要保持原样就好。”

“我明白了。”这就是她找他帮忙的原因。她不知道这些东西该怎么用，问他比去网络上搜索快得多。

“我可以进去吗？”安东尼问。

亚茨脸红了，转过脸去，轻轻点头。安东尼解开亚茨牛仔裤的扣子，拉下拉链。当他伸出手，滑进她的内裤下面时，她能感受到自己呼吸的不稳。一根被润滑油打湿的手指在她的阴蒂周围没碰擦，让她轻轻地呜咽起来。

安东尼笑了，亚茨简直想调皮地拍拍他的脸颊。但他很快就抽出了那只手，换上了拿着装置的那只手。它又长又弯，靠近顶端有一个弯曲的凸起，正可以抵住亚茨的阴蒂。安东尼用手指微微打开她的阴唇，将震动棒压了上去。这有点儿不同寻常，但海不错。

“感觉如何？”安东尼问，把手抽出一点，确保设备安顿得当。

“很好。”亚茨告诉他。要是他没把手抽走就好了。

“疼吗？”

她摇摇头。安东尼把她调整了一下裤子，从床上拿起遥控器。亚茨从没想过他真的要控制这个东西。但事已至此，她开始期待。毕竟，他懂这些。比她懂得多。他知道该怎么正确使用它。

“我们会慢慢加速，确保一切正常，好吗？”他问。亚茨点头。“要是感觉不对劲就告诉我。”

亚茨又点点头，安东尼按下按钮。亚茨喘息着，感到那个小小的装置在她的两腿之间活了过来。她现在非常庆幸安东尼如此贴心地为她准备了润滑油。这种力度有些撩人，当然是她无法承受的东西。但感觉还不错。

“舒服吗？”安东尼问。“有没有在它不该在的地方动来动去？”

“不，这……太美妙了。”

安东尼按下了第二个按钮，震动棒加强了力度，开始以一种让亚茨不禁紧紧闭上双眼的方式冲撞着。她伸出手去，抓住安东尼的手臂保持平衡。他搂住了她。

“受不了了？”他问。

亚茨亚摇头。“不。这很舒服。抱歉。”她想放开手，但安东尼只是捏了它一下，没有松手。

“别担心。“他说。“再来？”

亚茨点点头。他们不停地尝试各种不同的速度和频率，亚茨不断地贴近安东尼，直到她的整个身体几乎都贴在他的身上。而他每一次改变设置后都会仔细检查，确保她没事。最后，安东尼又降低了速度，清楚地明白在这么多刺激之后不能直接关掉它，很是熟练。

“我觉得差不多了。”亚茨勉强说。她坐直了身体，安东尼对此有点抗拒。

“很高兴我能帮到你。”安东尼把遥控器递给她，亚茨盯着它。既然她已经想过让安东尼控制它了，她就没法再想到其它选择了。

安东尼慢慢地把手收回去，扬起眉毛看着她。她看着他的双眼，他们无需言语，知道这就是他们都想要的。即便他们谁都不会承认这一点。

“也许你该回去工作了，哈？”安东尼说，笑得有点坏，把玩着手里的遥控器。

亚茨自己也忍不住笑了起来。这个，她心想，应该会很有趣。

-

要是对方不觉得享受，那这只会是种折磨。而从办公室传来的没怎么被压抑的呻吟声来看，亚茨肯定很享受。现在她被允许小憩一下。可以设定一两分钟的低速模式。毕竟，她刚刚努力被抛到顶峰整整二十秒都没高潮。她值得被奖励。

好吧，一点点就好。

安东尼自得其乐地笑了笑，把功率调大，但不是特别大。大到足够让她发出那些小小的尖叫声就行了。大声到能让他隔着门听到就够了。他现在只能想象着她的表情。满脸通红，美丽极了。嘴巴在快感中微张。双眼紧闭，因为她怎么可能一边经受这些一边写作？

亚茨的手指在打字机上飞快地跳动。写错的地方太多了，数不胜数，但这并不重要。她要写的东西太多了，这一点也不有趣。她从未有过机会在写作的同时真正感受到身体的愉悦。而这正是一个绝佳的机会。

每一次神经的触动和撞击的快感，都为她的武器库添加新的词汇。她写下的句子根本不连贯，顺序混乱，完全不能构成完整的场景。她只是写下她的感受。触摸，震动，欣喜。而在这一切之中最重要的是：安东尼。

安东尼正在控制她腿间的装置。安东尼知道什么时候在她将要攀上高峰时撤退，在事情变得乏味之前加快频率。安东尼总是让她捉摸不透，而且从来不会重复同样的玩法。他是如此出色，让人惊艳，犹如梦幻，而亚茨只要在编辑的时候换一下名字就好。

她好不容易熬过一个较长的高频震动，安东尼又拨了回来。她叹了口气，放松下来，重新振作精神，集中精神写下最后一个句子描述她刚刚的感受。然后震动器猛地又加强了攻势，亚茨尖叫出声。

她拍了一下桌子，并紧双腿，祈祷自己的身体不要就这样到达高潮。还没到时候。太快了。虽然已经过了半个小时，现在还是为时已早。她需要更多。她有那么多的想法和经历要写出来。她需要实践。

亚茨屏住呼吸，站起身来。“安-安东尼。”她试着呼唤，但只能发出抽抽搭搭的低语。要是他能放慢一点儿，她就能让身体放松下来，继续再来。但他似乎打算让她现在就到达高潮。

亚茨放弃了。她瘫倒在椅子上，向后仰去，一手按在自己的腿间，把震动棒往身体里塞得更深。“安东尼，”她念到，因为这感觉太对了。

“安东尼！”她在高潮的时候喊出声来，因为在这颗上帝的蔚蓝星球上，除了他还有谁能给予她这种感受？

“我在这儿，天使。”安东尼说。

亚茨跳了起来，她的身体在高潮和惊吓的双重刺激下而变得一塌糊涂。安东尼靠在门框上，坏笑着看着她。他把玩着遥控器，慢慢地调低频率，亚茨的心率也跟着慢慢降低。等这个装置终于被关掉的时候，亚茨才意识到自己看起来有多么狼狈。

“我，呃……”她不知道该说什么。“谢谢你。”她下定决心说道。“谢谢你的帮助。”

安东尼张开嘴又合上，上下打量她，舔了舔嘴唇。他轻轻地笑出声来。“所以，我们现在扯平了，对吗？”

亚茨眨眨眼看着他，然后想起了自己过去的罪过。她感觉尴尬得要命，但话说回来，他说得没错。他刚刚侵犯了她的私人领域，看着她高潮，嘴里还叫着他的名字。所以他们现在 _是_ 扯平了。

她对他笑了笑，拂去脸上被汗水打湿的头发。“你还欠我买车的钱呢。”


	19. 谣言四起

_新的一天。新的工作。新的自我。_

克鲁利嗤笑了一声，放松了身体。他很经常穿正装，尤其是在他家举办的派对上。他穿正装时并不会不自在，但今天不一样。因为他真的得 _努力_ 一把。

克鲁利调整了一下领带，很高兴自己还记得正确的系法，走出房间。亚茨在厨房里，没在做饭，而是在用纸巾把什么东西裹起来。

“我猜你现在紧张得吃不下饭，“她笑着说，“所以我给你打包了早餐，你可以晚点再吃。”她拿出一个小饭盒，把纸巾放进去，拉上拉链。“我还给你做了午餐。”

克鲁利盯着带子，感觉自己像个要去上学的孩子。“你没必要这么做。”

“这是你的第一天啊！我可不能让你忘了吃饭。”亚茨笑得更灿烂了，把袋子递给他。“你准备好了吗？”

“我想我已经尽力了。”

亚茨绕过吧台，站在他面前。她纠结了一会儿，克鲁利怀疑自己是不是忘了什么。他低头看去，确定自己穿好了裤子，然后感觉到亚茨的双臂环绕着他，抱得紧紧的。

“我真为你感到骄傲。“她轻声说。“而且莫名得喜悦。我希望你能过上最好的生活。”

要不是克鲁利的大脑已经被第一天上班的焦虑占得满满的，他现在肯定已经宕机了。

这个拥抱持续的时间似乎比应有的礼节长了一点点，但他们谁都没有指出这一点。

“我希望你能写得顺利。”克鲁利告诉她。他拿起午餐包，好奇她为他做了什么。

“我确信我会的，心无旁骛地。”亚茨笑了，克鲁利真心希望自己不用离开。他想要永远留在这儿，看着她的笑脸，倾听她的笑声。但第一天上班就迟到似乎挺不好的。于是他拿起公文包，几乎忍不住要亲吻亚茨的脸颊，但还是控制住自己离开了。

-

一个办公室。一张桌子。一部电话。克鲁利什么都有了！而且他很喜欢能坐在一个独属于自己的空间里。他飘飘然地几乎忘了自己还有活要干。但随后他就看到手机上闪烁的亮光，提示他已经收到了一条信息。看来他得快点进入角色了。

这条信息显示：“你这个骗子。”克鲁利忘了告诉米迦勒他的电话号码。现在他开始后悔了。“你这个大骗子。你最好给我打电话。”

克鲁利叹了口气。他不应该第一天上班做的第一件事就是给姐姐打电话。他更应该做的是去和利古尔谈谈。这样更好，他想，因为他的老板正好走进了克鲁利的办公室。

“你这条狡猾的老狗。“

克鲁利笑了。“你不就是为此而雇佣我的吗？”

“你到底知不知道我在说什么？”

“我希望是好事？”

克鲁利笑了一下。“看看新闻吧。”

克鲁利转向他的电脑。“呃，哪一条？”

“随便哪条。”

克鲁利打开自己最喜欢的新闻网站，他运气不错，现在没在喝任何东西，否则他肯定会喷得满屏幕都是，然后洒到自己的大腿上。他的名字和照片经常出现在新闻上。但没有哪一次能让他如此心惊肉跳。

“著名的爱情小说家 A.Z.Fell 终于找到自己的爱情了吗？”他念到。然后他靠近屏幕，仔细查看自己和亚茨在小餐厅里的照片，他们当时在一边看着对方微笑一边吃饭。他继续读着文章内容。“A.Z.Fell 被上周日被目击到对出版业名流安东尼·J·克鲁利献媚。 _献媚_ ？她没有献媚啊？难道她看起来像在献媚吗？”

利古尔俯身靠在办公桌上，看着屏幕。“要是有谁在献媚的话，那也只会是你。”他笑道。

“我没有献媚。”克鲁利认真地说。 _我是在持续不断地饱受相思之苦。_

“不管怎样，你都给自己找了个保障。”利古尔冲他眨了眨眼。

“可是……我们不是在约会！”

利古尔来回看着克鲁利和屏幕。“你们俩都不知道这事？”

克鲁利咆哮一声，抓起手机站了起来。“我得——”他想说自己得处理一下这个。但他还在上班。他能去处理一下这个吗？

“去吧。”利古尔笑着说。他走到一边，指了指走廊。“可不能让你的姑娘等着。”

克鲁利用手机指着利古尔，溜了出去。“她不是我的姑娘！”

但她是他最好的朋友，也是他此生拥有过的最美好的事物，为此他匆匆走过走廊，躲在楼梯间里拨通了她的号码。

“啊，”亚茨说，“我还在想什么时候会有你的消息呢。你还好吗？”

“我- _我还好吗_ ？”

“我是这么问你的。”

克鲁利哈哈大笑，靠着墙壁滑坐在地上。“你没事吧？”

“我完全没事。”

克鲁利做了个苦瓜脸，啧了一声，“你有没有……你看了今天的新闻吗？”

亚茨哼了一声。“事到如今，我已经很擅长快速把干扰降到最低了。怎么了？发生了什么事了吗？”

确实有事，但克鲁利现在很好奇。他坐直了一点。“那你为什么要等我的电话？”

“只是等着听听你那边的情况。接到什么大项目了吗？”

克鲁利可以分散她的注意力，让她永远也不会发现发生了什么，但她应该知道。她垂下头，将额头抵在膝盖上。“你应该看看新闻。”

他听到背景里传来键盘的敲击声。然后是t轻声惊呼。他闭紧了双眼。

“我很抱歉。”他喃喃自语。

“哦，天啊。”亚茨叹了口气，深吸了一口气，嘟囔了一会，然后又叹了口气。“好吧。我想我们需要想想办法了，嗯？”

“我很抱歉。”克鲁利又道了一次歉。因为他无法忍受自己成为亚茨的负担。他本应该让她过得更轻松，更不是更复杂。“不论要我做什么都可以。我会给每家新闻媒体都打电话，臭骂他们，直到他们把新闻撤下。”

“现在恐怕来不及了。”亚茨说。克鲁利觉得自己似乎听到了她声音里的一丝笑意，但他一定是听错了。

“那就让我来清除大家的记忆！”他叹了口气。“我真的非常，非常，非常抱歉。”

亚茨笑了。“安东尼，放松点。这不是我第一次参与竞争。我不能和任何人握手，否则全世界都会认为我们在约会，或是在策划什么新项目。我传过的绯闻已经够多了。”

“是啊。”克鲁利说，又往下滑了一点点。“但这次是我的错。”

他听到亚茨哼了一声，能想象得出她撅起的小嘴。“哦，我明白了。那么是你雇人趁我们吃饭的时候拍照的？”

“什么？不是！当然不是！”

“那么我为此感到遗憾，亲爱的。但我真的不明白这怎么就成了你的错。”

克鲁利揉着自己的脸。“我-那不是-你知道我的意思！”

“恐怕我不明白。这一切是那个拍了照片还散布谣言的家伙的错。”她停顿了一刻。“可能是大衮。”

克鲁利咆哮道。“我要杀了她。”

“你不会的。实际上，你要担心的是你自己。”

克鲁利挠挠头。“呃，我也这么觉得。但是为什么？”

“想想看。你和利古尔已经一大早就看到了。Ash 奶奶可能很快也要看到了，要是她还没看到的话。”

克鲁利的心一沉。“她会杀了我的。”

“我不会让她这么做的。”

“她也会杀了你。”克鲁利提醒她。他至少可以对这件事感到内疚吧。

“她不能。你现在有工作了，还记得吗？在城里？要是有人问起，你就说，你找到了这份工作，我们凑巧遇上了，然后就一起吃了顿早午餐？一点问题也没有。她不需要知道你住在这里。任何人都不知道你有踏进过这里一步！”

“哇哦。那……那可真是个弥天大谎。”他经常为亚茨而感到骄傲，但这一次，她让他骄傲的方式可有些吓他一跳。

“我跟你说过了。”亚茨说，她的声音与他的骄傲遥相呼应。“这不是我第一次参与竞争。”他们一起轻声笑了起来。“别担心我了，快回去工作吧。”

“好的，女士。”

-

亚茨挂断电话，深深叹了口气。她确实有过很多绯闻。但她已经很久没遇到过这种事了，以至于她想不起来该怎么处理这种情况。她哼了一声，翻看自己的手机通讯录。她很高兴自己还有个公关……他估计会很高兴总算有点活儿可做的。

有人在砰砰地砸门，亚茨吓了一跳，手指不小心碰到手机屏幕，打开了什么程序。她摇摇头，稳住自己，探头看向大门。敲门声又咚咚地响了起来，木质大门居然贴着门框晃动了起来。

亚茨吓坏了，要不是外面的那个人喊出声来，她几乎都要报警了。“亚茨！开门！”

亚茨咽了下口水，打开门。“加百列！你想你应该已经看到新闻了吧……”

加百列一把推开她，沉着脸四下环顾着房间。“他在哪里？”

“安东尼不在这儿。”她说。

加百列哼了一声，开始检查房间，亚茨跟在他身后，祈愿他不会搜查抽屉。“你指望我相信这个吗？这是他家的房子，他当然在这儿。”

加百列开始往走廊走去，亚茨知道，要是他看到安东尼的房间，他们就会被发现，如果他知道他们住在一起，就怎么也洗不清了。

“加百列，拜托！”亚茨抓住他的手臂制止他。他气呼呼地盯着她。“他不在这儿，我发誓。”他瞪得更凶了。“他在城里找了一份工作，住在那里的公寓里，好吗？没必要过度反应。”

“没必要？我才不会眼睁睁地看着那个猥琐男占我小妹的便宜！”

亚茨用手撑着腰。“首先，安东尼不是猥琐男。其次，你可能没有注意到，但在你对付那些配不上我的家伙们的漫长战争中，我已经长大了。我不需要你的保护。”

加百列气呼呼地调整了一下自己的姿态。亚茨已经做好了再次拦下他的准备。“我知道他是什么人。他从来没有和谁在一起超过一周的时间！他想要什么就拿什么，然后就拍拍屁股走人了！”

“所以？”

“ _所以_ ？或许你不关心自己的感受，但我关心。我绝对不会让他伤了你的心！”

亚茨有点心软了。她真的很感激他的出发点。有人支持你、关心你的幸福，这真的很美好。但当这份爱意变得暴力起来时，这就成了一个麻烦。

“安东尼不会伤我的心。“她平静地解释道。“他不能。我们只是朋友。”

加百列嗤之以鼻。“好吧，那你们在星期天的早上只是非常 _友好_ 的朋友。”

“说真的，加百列。”亚茨皱着眉头看他，用上自己最失望的表情，两手交叉抱在胸前。“你不能随随便便相信自己在网上读到的东西。”

“不是因为我读到的东西。是因为我看到的东西。”加百列掏出手机，给亚茨看那张被贴得满天飞的照片。

他们看起来真的是很幸福的一对儿。亚茨为自己对安东尼居然有这种想法而脸红了一下。但她很快记起自己面前站着谁，摇了摇头。“在我看来，这只是两个朋友在一起吃饭。”

“我认得出那副表情。”加百列放大了克鲁利的脸。亚茨想要否认，但她不得不承认，他的眼神里确实包含着什么。他看着她的眼神就像是她挂起了满天星辰。“他那副表情，看起来就像是他想要…… _玷污_ 你。”

亚茨高声尖笑起来。“加百列，你听到自己说什么了吗？”她摇摇头。“我是这个世界上安东尼最不想玷污的人。如果他真的要‘玷污’什么人的话。”

“我知道自己看到了什么。”加百列哼了一声，把手机放回口袋。“不管你们是不是朋友，你都不能再见到他了。”

“你说什么？”

加百列用手指指着她。“我不准你再见他！”

亚茨挑高了眉毛，站直了身体。“你无权告诉我该做什么，不该做什么。”

“不，我可以。这是我作为你哥哥的权力。”加百列双臂抱在胸前，挑衅地说。

亚茨皱起眉头，指向大门。“出去。”她跺了跺脚，等待着。

加百列惊呆了。“什么？”

“你在这儿不受欢迎，我想要你离开。“

加百列的表情融化了，看起来有点虚脱。亚茨几乎要为他感到难过了，但随后加百列就咆哮了起来。“我要去找他。”他警告道，然后，谢天谢地，他走了。

亚茨颤抖着吐出了自己一直憋着的那口气，她的身体因为肾上腺素而有些发抖。她从来没有和谁那样说过话，更不用说是对自己的家人。这有点刺激，又有点可怕。看来，安东尼确实对她造成了一些影响。


	20. 第十课：口交

已经过去一天了。除此之外没什么好说的。克鲁利和利古尔一起参加了他的第一次活动。利古尔帮助他了解公司的运作方式。克鲁利甚至还留下来加班到很晚，为过几天的演讲做准备。但他的脑子里一直想着亚茨和她的绯闻，没法好好把事情搞定。

他半心半意地期待着回家的时候碰上奶奶。所以当他回家只看到亚茨肚子一人，坐在沙发上，嘴里叼着钢笔，盯着电脑屏幕的时候，他感到很惊喜。桌面上、坐垫上、甚至是地板上都胡乱地摊着许多纸张。

“在其它的新闻里，”安东尼坏笑着说，“亚茨飓风席卷了这一地区，留下了一地狼藉。”

亚茨吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛看他。然后她看了一眼钟表。“安东尼！你回来得太晚了！”

“今天很忙。”他解释道。他把公文包丢到椅子上，捡起几页纸，摔进她身边的空位里。

“哦，不好意思，弄得乱七八糟的。”她急急忙忙地收起她的文件。“我来收拾一下。”

安东尼摆摆手。“不用担心。”

“那么，”她坐到他的身边，一条腿盘在身下，转身面对他。“今天过得如何？”

“很忙。”克鲁利又说了一遍。“但我不想谈那个。”他俯下身子，抓住她的手，享受着它带给自己冰冷的双手的温暖。“你过得怎么样？”

“我说过我不会有事的。”她翻了个白眼，但还是笑了。而且她没有把手抽走。但她并没有反握住他的手。“我找了个人去处理这件事。”

或许他应该抽走自己的手。

“你认识了什么人，哈？“

不，她似乎并不介意。

“他很擅长他自己的工作。”

但他握得越久，就显得越尴尬。

“他最好是这样。我可不想为了你杀了他。”

亚茨笑了起来，低头看着他们相握的双手。该死。他应该早点松手的。但她把另一只手放在了他的手上。克鲁利现在能非常，非常，非常清楚地感受到自己心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，而且它总是朝着亚茨的方向跳动。或许他们应该让传言成真。

“亚茨-”“安东尼-”

他们相视而笑。

“说吧。”亚茨说。

“不，不，你先说。”克鲁利坚持道。

他们看着彼此，每个人都固执地坚持礼貌地等待。然后亚茨脸红了，低下了头。她稍微握紧了一点儿安东尼的手，这让他感到出奇的愉快。

“我知道你今天已经很累了。”她开始说道。“而且我也不想增加你的负担。但是，好吧……我在想你能不能帮我一个忙？为了那本书？”

克鲁利对着她微笑。她对自己的羞涩和可爱究竟有多大的效果真是完全一无所知。或许她知道得一清二楚，而且是借此操纵他的高手。他倒是并不介意被她操纵。事实上，他挺喜欢的。

“为了那本书，做什么都可以。”

“哦，好！”亚茨站起身来，克鲁利没能抓住她的手。她进了房间好一会儿，然后又出现了，手里拿着什么东西。某样长长的、长方形的东西。她坐了下来，把它拿给他看。“你有经验，是吗？”

克鲁利轻轻地从她手里接了过来，看着它。“我确实有，是的。”

“我的意思是说，呃，取悦它的经验。”

“我确实有过。”克鲁利笑着重申。亚茨对他哼了一声。“你还想知道什么？”

亚茨的脸涨得通红，可爱的红晕在她的脸颊上蔓延开来。“怎么样……嗯……怎样……呃……”她指了一下那个假阳具，什么都不肯对克鲁利说出口。他摇摇头，期待地看着她。她又垂下头，含含糊糊地说：“口交。”

“啊，”克鲁利说，“不是我要吹牛，但有人说过，我真他x 的擅长这个。”

亚茨眨着眼睛看他。“你能教我吗？”

克鲁利用手指温柔地抓住她的下巴，迫使她抬起头来，直直地看进那双美丽的泛着水光的眼睛。“你想学什么我都可以教你。”

亚茨战栗着呼出一口气，温热的气息拂过他的手心。“我想学。”她说。

“那么叫我老师。”

“哦？我能得到学位吗？”

克鲁利笑了起来。“当然可以。”

“那么我得非常认真了。”

克鲁利拿起那根假阳具。“这将是一堂手口并用的课程。”

亚茨对他笑了笑，身体放松了一点点。“我只是不清楚正确的，呃，技巧？而且网上找到的东西也没多大帮助。”

“哦，那确实没什么用。”克鲁利抓住假阳具的根部，靠得更近了一些，好让她看得更清楚。“第一步，舌头。”

亚茨的眼睛睁大了，看着克鲁利伸出他的舌头。他把舌头抵在假阳具上，从根部一路向上舔去，始终紧紧地盯着亚茨的脸。当他舔到顶端的时候，他用舌尖在边缘快速地舔了一圈，再慵懒地收回。

“舌头，”亚茨说，呼吸随着话语颤抖着，“然后……舔。”

克鲁利咬着嘴唇，但还是控制不住自己爆发出一阵大笑。“我从来没有像现在这样确信，你是个很下流、很下流的剽窃者。”

亚茨气呼呼地轻轻推了一下他的肩膀。“我还在学习中，等我有机会实践的时候就会表现更好的。”

“准备好实践了？”他把假阳具转过来，用底座对着它，然后递了过去。

亚茨往后跳了一下，眼睛瞪得更大。“我，什么，现在？”

“没有比现在更合适的时间了。”

“我不……“亚茨有点儿畏缩，眼睛在房间里四处乱瞟。”我不确定我……能……“

“参与度占你成绩的 50%。”克鲁利说。他不是要给她压力，只是给她一点额外的推动力，他知道她需要这个。

亚茨舔了舔嘴唇，克鲁利没法不去盯着它们的水光看。他几乎错过了亚茨出击的时机，转眼间，她一件快速地顺着假阳具一路向上舔去。“好了。做完了。”

克鲁利笑了起来，冲她摇摇头。“恐怕在这种情况下，速度并不是正确答案。”

“你能不能……在我做的时候不要看？”亚茨问道，转过脸去，美丽的面庞隐藏在了头发底下。

“那我怎么能知道你做对了没有？”

亚茨沉默了一会。克鲁利知道自己想让她提出什么建议，但他也知道自己没有那么幸运，他可没有积过那种德来实现这种愿望。

“我很乐意继续做给你看。“他说。“但我想，你自己亲身体验过，会写得更好。”

亚茨慢慢转过脸来，纠结地咬紧了下唇。“你，呃，要是你能感受到，就不会看了，对吧？”

克鲁利盯着手里的器具。“唉，科学还没发展到那一步呢。”

亚茨翻了个白眼。“我的意思是……”她气呼呼地说。“就像你说的……你确实……你 _也有一个_ 。”

克鲁利从来没有体验过死亡，但他很确定那正是他现在的感受。“我……确实有。”

“或许我可以……”亚茨指了指他的大腿。“然后你就可以不用看我了？要-要是你想要的话，就这么做吧。”

 _哦，我想要，。我想要得要命，几乎无法呼吸_ 。“为你做什么都可以。”他摇摇头。“我是说，为了你的书。”

亚茨看着他，当他们的目光短暂地交汇时，生命的火花回到了他的身体里。“我想这是最好的解决方式。而且-而且你可以继续给我演示，呃，那个。”

克鲁利点点头，他太渴望这件事的发生了。但他才是应该掌控全局的人。他必须保持冷静，有型，镇定。为了亚茨。

“来，不想让你的膝盖受到任何伤害。”他挪了挪身子，躺在沙发上，胳膊枕在脑后，这样他还能继续看到她，他倒不是要在她 _表演_ 的时候看她。

亚茨跟着他爬上沙发，在他的两腿之间做好，俯视着他的腹股沟。她的手颤抖着，伸向他的皮带，然后停住了。“我，呃。”

克鲁利对着她灿烂地一笑，伸手向下，轻轻推开她的手。她脸红了，看着他把自己捞了出来，不出所料已经硬得像块石头。

“我应该……？”亚茨来回看着他的脸和他的鸡巴，像是不确定自己究竟应该看着哪边。

克鲁利用另一只手捂住脸，笑了。“第一步，舌头。”

他感觉到温暖的、颤抖的手指抓住了他的鸡巴根部，可能有点太紧了，但他不介意。他怎么可能介意呢，当亚茨的湿润，温暖的舌头抵着他，向上拖曳，温柔地爱抚它，留下湿淋淋的痕迹时，他不可能介意。而且，他注意到，她似乎格外用心，当她在靠近龟头的位置轻轻一舔的时候。他甚至没有意识到自己发出了呻吟，直到听到自己的回声。

“我做得好吗？”亚茨问。

“可以得A+.”克鲁利告诉她。她笑了，他觉得现在可以偷偷看一眼。“好。第二步。转圈。”

克鲁利拿起假阳具，靠近嘴边，微微偏头，好让亚茨能够看清。他又一次伸出舌头，这次慢慢地绕着顶部打圈。他把它横过来，平放着，顺着两侧用力地舔舐。他真的很擅长这个。

“我要像你那样慢慢来吗？”亚茨问。

克鲁利闭上了双眼，主要是因为他没法看着她那样伏在他的双腿之间，从他的大腿中间看着他，而不自燃起来。“能调节一下速度也不错。能让我脚趾都绷紧。”

他感觉到亚茨的手指再次握住了他，他屏住了呼吸。他以前做过很多次口交，但这次的非常地与众不同，不仅仅因为他是教练。实事求是地说，亚茨的唇舌和大多数人的并没有什么不同。但它们确实不一样。当它模仿着克鲁利的动作，包裹着他的鸡巴，打着圈，虽然有些时候舔错了位置，但仍然带给他一波波的快感，这一切感觉就像是魔法，像是一个不真实的梦。

如果他不是已经爽到要堕入地狱，他或许会试着去好好描述自己的感受。

“做得不错。”他说。他一听到自己的声音，就知道自己有麻烦了。才到第二步，他就已经是个废人了。他不确定 _自己_ 还能坚持多久。谢天谢地，亚茨还只是个新手，他不打算尝试教她什么高难度技巧。

“有意思的是，其实你做得越久，这件事就越难。“亚茨评论道，提醒着他他们这样做是为了研究。“比如，我觉得唾液会让你更难控制。”

 _这也是让它变得超级他妈的热的原因_ ，克鲁利想。但他只是说道，“是啊，会搞得有点乱糟糟的。但有时候这样更好玩。”他对她眨眨眼，她笑了，微微低下头去。“现在，我喜欢把第三步称为，棒棒糖。”

亚茨笑喷了，用手捂住了嘴巴。

“别笑。“他揶揄道。“这是个很有效的手段。听着，你只需要假装它是根棒棒糖。你吃过的最美味的一根。然后你只需要好好地品尝它的滋味。”然后

亚茨还在笑，但认真地看着他点了点头。克鲁利拿起假阳具，摆出一个非常诱人的姿态，把双唇凑近它的顶部，用舌尖抵着它的尖端。亚茨动了动，双腿跟着蠕动了一下。他对此眉毛一挑，然后闭上双唇，吸吮着假阳具的顶部，就像它真的是他吃过的最美味的棒棒糖一样。

“别害怕用上你的舌头。“他含着那个物件喃喃地说道。当然，要是用真鸡巴的话会好得多。它们至少有味道，不会尝起来一股塑料玩具的硅胶味。

亚茨点点头，又看了一会儿。克鲁利注意到她的一只手消失在她的两腿间。他没有提起这件事。他只是闭上双眼，把头往后一仰，等待着。

好柔软。她的嘴唇真他妈的软。这真的不公平。他从来没有感受过这么柔顺、温柔的东西，他不得不控制住自己，不让自己挺起胯部，去追逐那份包裹着他的暖意。他随手抓住沙发上的一撮什么东西，屏住呼吸，感受着那份柔软的快意抵着他，压着他，在亚茨吸吮的时候拉扯着他。要是他有灵魂的话，他现在已经失去它了，因为她刚刚已经把他吸得灵魂出窍。

他发誓，当亚茨开始用上她的舌头时，自己看到了星星。而且这真的，真的很不公平。亚茨怎么能第一次就这么厉害？当然了，她的技术不是最好的。有一点儿敷衍，频率有点儿失控，节奏有些缓慢。但这他妈的好极了！克鲁利觉得她给他打飞机已经是如梦似幻了，但是这个？这是一个全新的层次。他感觉自己已经飞升到了另一颗星球上。

只不过，不论他的思绪飞到了那颗星球，他的肉体还在地球上，在亚茨的身体下舒服地躺着，当一波波纯粹的快感开始积聚时，他全身的每一块肌肉都在紧缩。

“哦，我操！”

克鲁利伸手抓住亚茨的头发，眼睛猛地睁开，把她的头拉开。他有点太迟了，一大团精液已经射在了她的下巴上，落在他的衬衫和裤子上。然后他才意识到自己手里拽着的是她的头发。

“对不起！”他喊道，放开了她。他对着那坨沿着她下巴圆润的曲线缓缓往下滴的精液皱了皱眉头。“呃，来，我帮你弄掉那个。”他用大拇指擦掉它，抹掉了大部分液体，但只是把它抹得到处都是。“操。”

他坐直了身体，疯狂地寻找可以把她擦干净的东西。当她抱住他的时候，他僵住了，她的胳膊是那么得柔软而温暖。

“安东尼，”她说。“没事的。”

“不是的。”他争辩道。这就是他了，本应该是那个拥有全部经验和知识的人，却像个控制不住自己的青少年一样射在了她的脸上。这太丢人了。而且她可能并不喜欢这样。

不过，她对着他笑了，眼神温柔，带着暖意。“真的没事。”她拍怕他的胳膊，然后坐了起来。她拿过桌边的纸巾盒，擦干净自己的脸。“这说明我好好完成了自己的工作，对吗？”她挑起眉头看着他。

“我以为这是我的工作。”他反驳道。

亚茨笑了，腼腆地说道。“如果我不能自己做好，就没法好好地描写娜奥米的做法，对吗？所以，”她指了指他衣服上乱七八糟的东西。“这一定代表我做得不错。”

“你做得不止是不错。”他告诉他。她递给他一张纸巾，他尽可能地把自己擦干净。“你厉害极了。”

亚茨低下头微笑，脸红了，以她特有的那种可爱到烦人的方式。“你真的那么想？”

“要不是你这么厉害的话，我不会这样的。”他说。

她轻笑了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，然后看着他。“你该去换衣服了。我去收拾一下，然后再吃饭。”

“难道不用冲去把你刚刚的发现写下来吗？”克鲁利问。

“之后有的是时间。现在，我饿了。“

克鲁利没有过去。


	21. 这绝对不是一次约会2

“这是 _真的_ 。”

亚茨在厨房的水池边忙活着，抬起头来看到安东尼用手指摩挲着手中的支票。她冲他一笑，清晰地回忆起自己拿到第一份工钱时的感觉。虽说只有几块钱，但是，嘿，你总得有个起点。

“是的，亲爱的。”她说。“它是真的，而且是你挣来的。”

安东尼慢慢地抬起头，看向她。“ _这真的是我自己挣来的吗_ ？”

亚茨笑了一下，关掉水龙头，把刚洗好的生菜放到干净的毛巾上。她擦干手，双手撑腰。“当然是这样。你工作得非常努力，而且你应该为自己所取得的成就感到骄傲。”

安东尼微微皱着眉头，看着支票。“ _我想也是_ 。”

亚茨翻了个白眼，对他摇了摇头。她能明白他的感受。他的第一次竞标还没开始，所以他容易觉得自己还没有真正完成什么。但安东尼已经进步了这么多。不仅仅是在工作上，还有在个人生活上。他在过去的几周里成长了那么多，亚茨觉得他挣来的每一分钱都是他应得的，而且他应该得到更多。

“那么，你准备用第一份工资买什么呢？“她问道，回头继续做晚饭。

安东尼哼了一声，看着她忙活。当她做完饭，转过身来时，她瞥见了他脸上的一丝笑意。“我要带你出去。”他宣布道。

亚茨感到一丝红晕爬上了他的脸颊，她感到自己一瞬间绷紧了身体。“什么？”

“晚餐。”安东尼解释道。

约会？

“为-你为什么要这么做？”亚茨困难地吞咽了一下，唇干舌燥。为什么她对约会的感觉比对他们任何一次……课程的感觉都要慌乱？

“因为，”安东尼用手指敲了敲桌面。“我真的不会做饭。除非你想吃麦片。我做的麦片粥很难吃。”

亚茨转身去拿剩下的食材，她不想让他看见自己的表情，于是把面庞隐藏在炉灶的蒸汽之后。她清了清嗓子才稳住自己的声线。“所以你为什么要做饭？”

“我想做点好事。”安东尼解释道。“你总是对我很好，对吧？而且，你还帮我找到了这个工作，所以……”

“这份工作不是我给你的。”亚茨说。她鼓起勇气看着他，希望自己脸上的红晕能被当做是炉子烘烤的效果。“你工作得非常努力，而且你很有才华，最重要的是，是 _你自己_ 找到这份工作的。”

安东尼点点头，但看起来并不太信服。“好吧，是你帮我争取的面试机会。”这倒是事实。“我只是，我不知道，我想要谢谢你。为了……所有的一切。”

亚茨的表情放松了，她感觉自己的脸不再发烫，肌肉不再紧绷。这不是一次约会，只是一场感恩宴。就像她一直以来感谢他为她的研究所做的一切一样。她释然了，但也有些落寞。她也许会喜欢和他约会。但这并不是一次约会，所以她可以放松下来，好好享受。

“好吧。“她拿起食材说道，“我觉得出去吃顿饭听起来很不错。谢谢你。”

安东尼笑了笑，她转身回到炉灶前。但她听出了他的一丝迟疑。“要是又发生那种事了呢？”

“什么事？”

“再上一次头条。”安东尼解释道。

亚茨僵住了，她锅里的蔬菜有些煮得太过了。“哦。好吧，我们就用上次的方式来处理。”

“我不……”安东尼叹了口气。“要不我就叫点外卖吧。”

“胡说八道。我们没必要因为害怕流言而躲躲藏藏。”

尽管如此，亚茨还是不得不承认，要是这次又有什么东西流传出去，加百列和特蕾西都会变得很难对付。（上一次，加百列一走，特蕾西就打来了电话，骂亚茨是个骗子。 _仅此一次，哈_ ？）

“你确定吗？”克鲁利问道。

亚茨笑了。“再肯定不过了。”她不会让其他人甚至是她的家人阻止她享受生活。她快写完这本书的最后几个场景了，和好朋友一起吃顿美好的晚餐正是她现在所需要的。“我们要出去吃，并且要玩得开心！”

-

克鲁利坐在床边，百无聊赖地等待着。他听得到亚茨走进更衣室，他有点儿希望她能像之前那样请他进去帮她。但他真的已经快用光了自己的所有运气。这种事注定要发生的。

“这件怎么样？”亚茨走出来问道。

克鲁利歪着头看她。她穿着一件白色的上衣，袖子有点蓬松，下摆塞进一件样式简约的紧身黑色半裙里。他做了个鬼脸。

“不行？”她问。克鲁利摇摇头，她深吸一口气，说道。“好吧，但我没剩几件可挑了。”

“边上的那条裙子怎么样？”克鲁利问。他伸长脖子想看清它。

“哦，不行。”亚茨说。她往旁边踏出一步，挡住了克鲁利的视线。“我穿不了。呃，它不适合我。”

“那你为什么要带它来？”

亚茨紧张地笑了起来，转过身，继续一头扎进更衣室搜寻合适的衣服。她换了一身衣服。克鲁利看着自己的手表，庆幸离他们的预约还有一小时的空余时间。她一直没有回答他的问题。

“好吧，要么就是这件，要么我就穿牛仔裤了 ！”

亚茨再次出现在他眼前。她展开一件蓝色的衬衫，搭配一条棕褐色的裤子，裤子上似乎有一条永久性的褶皱。克鲁利眯起眼睛，看着裤子，然后盯着亚茨。

“那就只能穿牛仔裤了！”她喊道。她高举双手投降，转身回到更衣室里。

克鲁利跳起来，跑过去，把她拉开，把门打开。“来吧。”他说，俯下身子劝她。“试一试吧。”

“它不适合我。”亚茨固执地说。她双臂交叉，抱在胸前，挑衅地看着他。克鲁利可不是一个面对挑战时会退缩的软蛋。

克鲁利对她笑了笑，向后伸手摸索着那件衣服。他从架子上拿下它，在她身前比划。原来问题出在这里。这件裙子的上半部分是灰白色的，光泽恰到好处，从肩膀到手肘的部位有缝隙，可以完美地露出她的肌肤。裙子的腰部上缀着一个小蝴蝶结，及膝长的下摆上画着米白相间的格纹。裙子的领口很低，可以露出她的锁骨，克鲁利很清楚亚茨为什么不想穿它。

“不适合我。”亚茨又说了一遍，听起来是那么羞涩而动摇。

克鲁利把裙子拿近它，仰着头说。“在我看来很合适。”

“好吧，外表是会骗人的。”

亚茨抢过裙子，从他的胳膊底下钻进更衣室。克鲁利皱起眉头，任由她关上柜门。他后退一步，一屁股坐在床上，努力想象亚茨穿上那条裙子的样子。你能看到她大腿的美妙曲线，她皮肤的光滑质感，她脖子的精巧结构。她看起来会有如天神，如果她戴上一条金质的项链，金光环绕着脖颈，宝石坠子安置在胸前，那副场景必然更加美妙。

门开了，亚茨走了出来，想开口说些什么，但只能支支吾吾。克鲁利坐直了身子，头晕目眩。不是因为他起身太快，而是因为他刚才在脑海里描绘的图景和眼前的现实相比，根本算不了什么。

亚茨 _很美_ 。裙子恰到好处地凸显了她的身体曲线，却又同时留下了充足的想象空间。很显然，它让她很不自在，她蜷缩着身体，手指紧紧拉扯着裙子的边缘。但就算摆出那么一副不自信的姿态，亚茨看起来仍然是美的化身。

“你瞧？”亚茨不敢直视他。“这……不适合我。”

“你在说什么？”克鲁利问。他很惊讶自己还能正常说话。：你看起来……“他想找到合适的词汇，却一时词穷，结结巴巴，因为这世上没有任何词句能描述她的美。

“可怕？”亚茨猜测道。“太拼了？不适合我的体型？”

“美艳惊人。“克鲁利终于说出了口。这不是最合适的词，但他想让她别再那样说自己。

亚茨皱起眉头，看着柜门背面镜子里的倒影。“你在骗我。”她说。

“我真的没有。”克鲁利站在她身后，很想伸出手去触碰她，想要握住她的臀部，抚摸她的手臂，用下身压住她的大腿。但他只是把手背到身后，克制住了这股冲动。他站在她的身边，一同看着镜子。“你美极了。”

“你只是随口说说罢了。”亚茨放松了一点，她的肩膀不再蜷缩，头也抬高了一点。每一分增长的自信，都让她看起来更加美丽。

“我说的是实话。”克鲁利争辩道。亚茨转身皱眉看着他。他再也无法克制住自己，伸手轻轻捧住她的脸。“你一直都很美。”他的声音越来越低，轻得像在耳语，他们之间好像有电流交汇，就像上次他帮她挑选衣服时一样。“但是穿着这件裙子……”他任由自己的目光游走，阅尽她的全貌。“……你是这个世界上最美丽的女人。”

“你对你所有的约会对象都会这么说吗？真是一句不错的台词。”

克鲁利回过神来。亚茨低头看着自己的脚。克鲁利确实和很多女人（以及男人）说过很多甜言蜜语。但这一次他是真心的。他放开亚茨的脸颊，挑起她的下巴，让她抬起头来。

“这不是约会。”他提醒她，耸耸肩，笑着说道。“我为什么要撒谎呢？”

亚茨撅起嘴，转身看着镜子，盯着自己的影子。“你-你确定吗？”她问。“我看起来……还行？”

“比还行好多了。完美无瑕。美艳惊人。漂亮极了。“

亚茨咬紧下唇，哼了一声，在镜子前转来转去。“好吧，我想……我想我能穿这件。我-我早就想穿了……”

“你想穿什么都可以。”克鲁利说，后退一步。“但我是认真的。”他向她伸出手。“你穿这件美极了。”

-

亚茨让安东尼怂恿自己穿上这件衣服。她只是觉得有点……暴露。但这只是因为她之前从未穿过类似的衣服。并不是因为她自己不想穿。她很想穿。但她 _不能_ 。这种衣服不是为她而造的，尽管它是为她定做的。但现在再换衣服为时已晚，她在安东尼驶往镇上的车上意识到了这一点。

另一方面，安东尼穿着那套西装看起来真的很帅，布料紧紧地贴合着他的腰身。它的线条干净利落，完美地凸显了他高挑削瘦的身材。这不代表亚茨在留意他的身材，当然不是。

他们今晚要在镇上新开的一家小酒馆用餐。利古尔向他们推荐了这家优雅的小店。门童为他们停好车，他们走进店门，亚茨在深秋的空气中打着颤。她应该带件外套来的，但她没有能搭配的衣服。

不过安东尼的外套倒是很合适……

餐厅的内部装修颇为浪漫，进餐的人群和爱侣们依偎在一张张小桌旁，轻声交谈。亚茨看着他们等着入座，为自己的小说积累素材。

靠近门口的一张桌子边上有一小群人在笑。亚茨明白这只是因为有人说了什么俏皮话，并且与他们的到来毫无关系，但她还是坐立不安，轻轻拉住自己的裙摆，竭尽所能地遮住自己的身体。

然后安东尼伸手轻抚她的背部。他的手很温暖，微微用力，放得或许比非-约会应该允许的位置低了一些。但让人安心。她让那股力量引导自己穿过那些桌子，来到他们后面的位置上。就算有谁抬头看他们也无所谓。因为安东尼认为她看起来很美，或许他放在她后背的大手可以让他们也这么想。

他们坐下来，既然现在她的腿可以隐匿在桌下了，亚茨终于让自己放松了一点。当她开始研究菜单时，她不禁神采飞扬，所有担心自己外表的杂乱思绪都被抛到了脑后。他们提供了许多美妙的选项，她很感激利古尔向他们推荐了这家餐馆。

亚茨点好菜，凝视着柔和的灯光，穿着华贵的侍者，以及穿着更加华丽的食客。这一切都是那么地迷人而诱惑，音乐的音量也恰到好处，营造出一种柔和的嗡嗡声，不会盖过人们的低声交谈。她感觉到了灵感的火花闪现，伸手去拿皮包，这才想起自己并没有带笔记本。

因为她知道会发生这种事，她不想在安东尼做出如此可爱的举动时做出无礼的事。于是她收回抽搐着的手指，微笑着看向刚点完单的安东尼。

“你没事吧？”侍者一走开，安东尼就问道。

亚茨点点头表示肯定。“一点事也没有。万事皆安。”

安东尼对她扬起一边眉毛。“万事皆安？”

“怎么了？这是一个真实存在的词汇！”

安东尼嗤之以鼻，故意做作地看着亚茨的手。“你在抽搐。”

亚茨用另一只手压住那只手，用意念命令它们冷静下来。“我没有。”她说道，她想写得要命，词句在她的脑海里循环播放。

安东尼笑了笑，伸手从外套里掏出一支笔。他把一张餐巾纸和笔一起递过来。

“我真的很抱歉。”亚茨赶紧拿起笔和餐巾纸写起来。她疯狂地涂写着，确信之后肯定看不懂自己都写了些什么。但至少她写下来了。“就一会儿。”

“不急。”安东尼说。她看了他一眼，他脸上只有纯粹的赞赏之意。她在公共场合写作时，大多数人只会对她表示鄙夷，尤其是在这种高级的场所。

亚茨脸色微微一红，终于写完了自己的想法，松了口气。终于又能想点别的了。“谢谢你。”她把比还给安东尼，把餐巾纸塞进包里。

“那么，书写得怎么样了？”安东尼问。“有一阵子没听你提过了。”

“写得很好，相当好。”亚茨笑着坐直了身体。“还剩几个场景要写。然后就是第一轮的编辑工作。”她摇了摇头。“不过我们最好还是不要谈这个了吧。”

“我喜欢谈这个。”安东尼说，脸上露出轻松的笑容。“你知道吗，这让我感觉很特别。在所有人之前先睹为快。”

亚茨笑了。“好吧，我很高兴能多一双眼睛帮我检查内容。要是没有你的帮助，我一定没法走到今天这一步。就算我做到了，结果也不可能有现在的好。”

安东尼笑得更灿烂了。“别那么妄自菲薄。你是一个了不起的作家，就算没有我，你也能做得很棒。’

”别那么 _妄自菲薄_ 。”亚茨还嘴道。“你帮了我很多，而且你是个了不起的老师。”

安东尼笑了起来。“好吧，我们扯平了。我们俩各有所长，组成了一个了不起的团队。”

“我要为此举杯。”亚茨举起杯子说道。安东尼跟着举起杯子，他们轻轻碰杯，各自喝了一小口酒。

他们凝视着对方，陷入了沉默。他们确实相处得很好。等这一切结束后，亚茨一定会怀念有他相陪的日子。

“还没有 Ash 奶奶的消息吗？“亚茨问道，想摆脱那个想法带给她的孤独和忧虑。

“没。看起来你找的公关把你编的那个故事告诉了她，她就没再管了。”

“暂时没管。要是她仔细调查，就会发现你加入了那家出版社。”亚茨又喝了一口酒。“她可能会不高兴的。”

她看着安东尼，咽了口唾沫，环顾了一下房间。“没事的。我想不会有事的。”

她自己也不相信这一点。

-

“下雨了。”亚茨说。

克鲁利皱着眉头，转过身来，看着窗外的大雨。人声嘈杂中，他根本没注意到雨。“看起来是场暴雨。”他嘀咕道。

亚茨轻轻哼了一声，清了清嗓子。“也许我们应该把甜点打包带走。”她提议道。“在天气变得更坏之前赶紧回去。”

克鲁利转回身来。亚茨看起来很但又，她的眼睛巡视着窗户，看着雨势越来越大。她咬紧下唇，抠着手指。克鲁利不想离开。他们一起度过了如此美妙的时光。聊天比他想象中的要轻松，而且他们从未遭遇过尴尬的沉默，或是任何意外的小插曲。他们只是一起欢笑着，享受美好时光。他不想让它就这样结束。

但是，他更重视的是亚茨的感受。他不想让她不安。

“好吧。”他说。“听起来是个好主意。”

亚茨笑了笑，松了一口气。安东尼用手指敲打着桌子，等待他们的甜点打包好，默默地看着亚茨。他差点儿就因为利古尔推荐了这样一家餐厅而向他大吼大叫。毕竟，这不是一次约会，他竭尽全力，不想暴露自己的心迹。

但话说回来，亚茨答应了他。而且她穿上了那条他推荐的裙子。而且她一直笑着和他聊天，看起来那么开心。

说不定这就是一次约会呢？

但克鲁利不知道该怎么 _问_ 是不是这样。如果它并不是的话，他当然不想自作多情。但如果这确实是约会，而他却当做什么都没发生过，就这么回去，那他就是个混蛋，而且很可能要永远失去亚茨了。

倒不是说她属于他，但要是他——

“你没事吧？”

克鲁利眨眨眼，意识到他已经呆呆地盯着亚茨看了好一会儿。他脸一红，坐直了身子，清清喉咙。“呃，是的，没事。只是在想事情。”

“是吗？有什么需要我担心的吗？”

克鲁利张开嘴，希望自己能自如地说出心里的想法。但他的话被一声巨大的惊雷打断了，整个餐厅似乎都在晃动。亚茨吓了一跳，发着抖。紧接着服务生送来了他们的账单。安东尼没能抓住时机，只好闭上嘴，摇摇头。

“没什么。我们回家吧。”

他们在门边等着门童把车开来。克鲁利看不出亚茨是因为寒意，还是因为对暴风雨的恐惧而发抖。他想，不管是因为哪个原因，他都应该提供自己的外套。

“你-你确定吗？“亚茨问道，小心翼翼地从他手中接过外套。“我不想让你感冒。”

克鲁利耸耸肩。“我没事。我不容易感冒。再说，现在下着雨。”他指指亚茨的衣服，“可不想毁了你的衣服。”

亚茨对着他笑了，红着脸把外套披在肩上。当然，对她来说它有点小，但它可以挡住雨水和寒意。

克鲁利注意到了风雨呼啸时亚茨在车里的每一次畏惧和惊吓。每当一阵狂风掠过，她都会紧紧地抓着车门把手，指节用力到发白。

克鲁利没想到她能安然无恙地回到家。“等一会。”他关上车门说，“我去拿把雨伞。”

“不，谢谢！”亚茨急忙说道。

克鲁利皱起眉头。“没必要那么独立。”他开玩笑道。

“我不是那个意思！”亚茨翻了个白眼说。然后她脸色一变，望着黑沉沉的夜空。一道闪电划过，她又打了个颤。“呃……望着只是，只是不想一个人待着。”

克鲁利的的表情融化了。她是真的害怕。“我知道了。跟我来。”他跑到副驾驶座那一边，为她打开车门，伸出手。她紧紧地抓住她的手，和他一起跑进屋里，俩人浑身淋了个湿透，气喘吁吁地关上门。

“谢谢你。”亚茨低声说。他们没有松开手，依旧眷恋着彼此的温暖。“我知道这有点儿，呃，幼稚，但是……”

克鲁利竖起一根手指放在她的唇上，让她镇静下来。即便她在寒风中发着抖，她的身体依然散发着温暖的气息。他们仍然紧紧握着彼此的手。“没事的。你完全有理由害怕暴风雨。”

亚茨靠近了一点，反正他们之间已经靠得很近了。然后又是一阵巨大的雷声，灯光灭了，只剩下黑暗。亚茨叫了一声，向前一跳，紧紧地依偎在克鲁利怀里。

他轻声笑了一下，用一只手搂住她。只用了一只手。因为他的另一只手依然牵着她的手。

“嘿，”他低声说。“我是这么想的。”亚茨靠在他怀里点点头。“不如我们去换上干燥的衣服，然后一起用笔记本电脑看部电影啥的，直到暴风雨过去？”

亚茨又点了点头。她说话的声音很轻。“我喜欢这个主意。”

“那就好。”

他们依然手牵着手，走到克鲁利的房间，借着手机的灯光带路。克鲁利抓起自己的睡衣，又陪亚茨一起去了她的房间，一起进更衣室换衣服。他们背靠着背，终于放开了彼此的手，都有些犹豫。

他们脱下衣服，擦干身体，换上新衣服的时候，房间里并没有什么暧昧的气氛。这不是一个与性有关的时刻，只是一个时刻。是一个朋友感到害怕，而另一个人陪伴着她的时刻。

无论那顿晚餐能不能算作是一场约会，现在都不重要了。他们首先是朋友。而这就是他需要知道的一切。

“要是我们在这里看，会不会很奇怪？”亚茨在门边紧张地徘徊。“只是，客厅里没有百叶窗，而且，呃……”

“已经准备好了。”克鲁利对她笑笑，拉下百叶窗，亚茨爬上床来。他们靠在一起，腿上盖着一条毯子取暖。他们确实很暖和，因为亚茨紧紧地靠在克鲁利身边，看着他打开笔记本。

“我还没好好谢谢你的晚餐。”她说。“真的很美好。”

克鲁利笑了，转过脸去，在自己亲吻她的额头之前控制住了自己。“我很高兴你能喜欢。当然，直到刮起暴风雨之前，一切都很不错。”

他们沉默了片刻。亚茨突然说，“其实那也并没有什么不好。”然后，她把头靠在了他的肩上。

克鲁利无法反驳。


	22. 春梦：维多利亚式乳交

风雨肆虐，安东尼带着亚茨走进谷仓。她的上半身已经湿透了，内衣隐约可见。她的裙摆沾满了他们在路上狂奔时溅起的泥巴。他们刚刚只想到花园里散个步，不知怎么的就下起了暴风雨。

“好吧。”安东尼说着，笑着关上身后的门。“雨下得可够大的。”

“我真高兴你当时和我在一起。”亚茨说。她四下环顾，找到附近的一块干草坐下。“我真不知道要是只有我一个人的话该怎么办。”

安东尼靠在门上，冲她邪魅一笑。“好吧，我可不确定你的家人会允许我出现在这儿。”他一挺身，迈步晃悠到她身边。“他们 _会_ 说些什么呢？”

亚茨睁着一双无辜的大眼睛，抬头看着他。然后她低头看了看自己的裙子，布料湿漉漉地紧贴着她的肌肤。“好吧，我确信他们一定会对我的裙子的惨状说些什么。”

安东尼追随着她的目光，他的眼神在看到她的身体时不由变得狂热起来。那是怎样的一副绝景啊。“嗯，我们必须确保不能有任何人看到你 _这幅样子_ 。”

亚茨哼了一声，表示同意。她微微捧起自己的乳房，手指抚弄着乳尖。“我们真的应该做点什么，你觉得呢？”

“让我来帮忙吧。”安东尼说，靠近了一点。

“你真是有绅士风度。”

安东尼的手指纤长而灵巧。亚茨确信，不论她裹着多少层布料，就算安东尼蒙着眼，他也能在短短几秒内解开。但他只是用一种精心计算过的缓慢速度，很慢很慢地解开每一个结。并且他拉开每根绳子时，都要盯着她的眼睛，每轻扯一下，都要舔一下嘴唇。

最后一个结被解开了，亚茨的乳房终于脱离了束缚，她轻轻叹了一口气。重获自由的双乳上下晃动着，推开了剩余的布料。她的乳头在寒风吹过身上的水汽时变得硬挺起来。她在愉悦中发着抖。

“好了。”安东尼说。他退后一步，看着自己的手艺。“好多了。”

“嗯，是的。”亚茨表示同意。她拉了一下衣襟，把它扯得更开。“我相信他们不会对我们这样在一起有什么意见的。”她的身体微微后仰，用手支撑着自己的身体，高挺着自己的胸部。她看着安东尼两眼放光的样子傻笑。

“话说回来，”安东尼沉思着，“我可不想让你着凉……”

“我真的好冷，”亚茨表示同意。她把手肘放低，向后靠得更低。“要是身边有人给我取取暖就好了……”

雨水给她的肌肤留下的水迹已经开始变干，但在谷仓温柔的光线下，她的身上仍然笼罩着一层柔和的光泽。安东尼舔了舔嘴唇，向前扑去。亚茨欢笑着，他压在她的身上，大腿消失在她层层叠叠的裙子下摆里，他们一同躺倒在干草上。干草刺痛了她的背部，但她不在乎；因为安东尼正在用能让她的脚趾蜷缩的方式亲吻着她的脖颈。

当他吸吮、舔咬起她的皮肤时，亚茨忍不住小声呻吟。“噢，天哪，”她说，试图稳住自己的呼吸。“我们这个样子，绝对不能被抓到。”

安东尼轻轻地咆哮了一声，推起身子，脸上带着几近兽性的表情，居高临下地看着他。“那我们最好快点儿。”

亚茨笑了，伸手摸了摸他潮湿而柔软的头发。他闭上双眼，愉快地哼哼。亚茨笑出声来，伸出另一只手，开始摸索他裤子的扣子。安东尼让她尝试了一会儿，然后在她还在挣扎的时候跪了下来。

亚茨坐高了一点儿，重新整理好自己的衣裙，系上了几根带子，让自己的胸部重新聚拢到一起，留下一块完美的空隙，正好适合安东尼的鸡巴栖息。

“操，亚茨。”安东尼喘息着掏出自己。

“注意你的语言，亲爱的。”亚茨责备道。她俯下身子，微微弯腰，让自己的胸部正好对准安东尼的腹股沟。她挪动的时候，几根干草粘在了她的胸上。“我可是个耳朵很敏感的女士。”

安东尼笑了起来，用手抓住她的乳房，捏了捏，然后轻轻地拉开它们，把他的鸡巴塞进它们之间。他松开手，让她的皮肤、肌肉和脂肪包裹住他，发出一声可口的呻吟。

亚茨抓住安东尼的腰，小手坏笑着向后摸去，紧紧地抓住了他的屁股。他和她相视一笑，抓住她的侧腰，开始前后摇摆臀部。

亚茨低低地笑着，把安东尼拉得更近，爱抚着他的屁股，催促他加快速度。他在她的皮肤上滑动的方式是如此邪恶而美味，比外面的雨水更加湿润。还有他的呻吟，在轻声的喘息与叹息之间，喃喃地喊着她的名字。

“你真是美极了，我最亲爱的。”亚茨说。

安东尼笑了，他的瞳孔睁得那么大，在黑暗中闪闪发亮。“不如你美。”他眨眨眼说道。

亚茨脸一红，低下头去，一副端庄少妇的完美形象。她正用胸部紧紧夹着一个马厩少年的鸡巴，但她仍然是个端庄的少妇。

“我爱你，”安东尼低声说，他快要到了，臀部摇摆得更快了。

亚茨放开他的屁股，紧紧地抓住他的腰。“我也爱你。”她说。

安东尼呻吟着，向后一仰头，闭紧双眼，攀上了高潮。一团团炙热的精液落在亚茨的胸前，给她的皮肤覆上一层新的黏液。而这让她兴奋不已。

“从来没这么喜欢过下雨。”安东尼笑着说，亚茨点点头。“但现在……”他笑了笑，低下身子，俯下身来，大手偷偷摸摸地溜回了她的裙子下摆里。

亚茨笑了，张开双腿，邀请他的进入。

她眨眨眼，不再被干草刺得直痒痒了。她正躺在床上，侧着身子蜷缩着，远处传来闹钟的声音。她的身边有人动了动，嘟嘟喃喃说着些什么。亚茨抽了一口气，伸出手去，半压在安东尼身上，抓起手机。

“非常抱歉。“她关掉闹钟说道。

“没事。“安东尼喃喃道。他伸手搂住了亚茨。

“哦。“她说。梦中的记忆涌上心头，她的脸红了，无比清晰地感受着克鲁利的身体，那么火热，那么柔软，紧靠着她。她清了清嗓子，成功地挣脱了他的怀抱。幸好他已经又睡着了。

亚茨甚至不记得自己睡着了。她记得自己蜷缩在安东尼身边，和他一起看着电影，想要忘掉外面的暴风雨。然后……那个梦……亚茨摇摇头，看了看安东尼。

她应该叫醒他。

或者至少从床上下来。

但是……被子里真的很温暖。而且，既然安东尼睡得这么香，她看不出来自己有什么理由不睡。


	23. 那之后的早晨……以及第二天

亚茨醒了过来，脖子一缩，发现安东尼躺在自己的身下。她并不是故意要 _压在安东尼身上_ 睡着的。她试图翻过身子，但只要她一动，安东尼就把她搂得更紧，把她拉回自己的怀里。

亚茨不会欺骗自己。这感觉很好。就像那天早晨，他们一起躺在沙发边上，她醒来时感受到他压在她身上时一样美好。和安东尼如此亲密的感觉……很美好。他的身体很温暖，却又不烫人。而且他的躯体如此柔软，让他可以用四肢紧紧缠绕住她，却不会让他们两个感到任何不适。亚茨闭上双压，想象着要是她每一天都能像这样醒来，该有什么样的感受。

“哦，呃，抱歉。”安东尼说。缠绕住她的肢体松开了，亚茨翻身坐起，扯过被子盖住胸部，梦中的记忆又浮现在她眼前。她还能感觉到他的……呃， _那个_ 的热度。

“睡得好吗？”亚茨问道。她低头看了看他，然后又立刻看向了天花板。他的头发乱糟糟的，全都翘了起来，眼睛半睁半闭，表情很温柔；看他太久纯属自寻烦恼。

安东尼在她身边伸了个懒腰，他们或许都应该好好关心一下他们两个怎么会对于一起在床上醒来都如此满不在乎。“睡得像块石头。”他说。“你怎么样？”

“挺好。做了个奇怪的梦。”亚茨闭上双眼，咒骂自己。她为什么要这么说？他不需要知道她的疯狂妄想！

当然，这并不代表她对他有过什么妄想。

“哦？”安东尼侧过身，用一只手肘支撑着身子，亚茨不能 _不_ 看着他。“梦见了什么？”

亚茨吞了一下口水，清了清嗓子。“记不太清了。只记得我是个穿得花里胡哨的维多利亚式小姐。”她坦白道。没必要再多说什么。

“你知道吗，”安东尼说，“我们肯定是吃了什么奇怪的东西，因为我昨晚也做了个奇怪的梦。”

“是吗？”亚茨爬了起来，靠坐在床头板上。能靠着什么竖直的东西让她感觉不那么紧张。“梦见了什么好事吗？”

安东尼跟着她爬起来，他们双臂紧紧贴在一起，感觉很舒服。“我掉进了一个巨大的食人鱼水箱，好吗？我以为它们都要把我吃掉，你知道吗？但后来，他们都转过身来，用那种动画片儿里的大——大的笑脸看着我。然后……”

“然后？”

“它们开始唱《小小世界》。”

亚茨笑了起来，安东尼露出微笑。“那真是一个很奇怪的梦。”她说。

“肯定是因为红酒。”安东尼说。

“一定是的。”她表示同意。

“那么，今天还要写一整天吗？”

亚茨点点头，但在她的内心深处，她想要的是就这样度过一整天。和安东尼躺在床上度过的一整天。和他搂抱在一起，打几个小盹，或许还会在这里或那里落下几个吻。但这不过是个白日梦罢了。而在现实中，她真的该起来工作了。

安东尼轻轻推了她一下。“来一碗麦片粥开启新的一天如何？”

她对着他露出微笑。“听起来很完美。”

-

总的来说，克鲁利并不喜欢起床。每天早晨他醒来，都得独自面对自己。而且他本人并不是什么好伙伴。但怀里搂着亚茨醒来？他想不出在自己的一生中，有哪一刻比此刻更加快乐。

等到第二天他一个人在床上醒来时，他又开始希望自己能继续睡下去了。好吧，说真的，要说他想要什么东西的话，那他想要的可能是他和亚茨之间的这件事不仅仅是一段短暂的图书研究的情趣。

他以前想要的从来都只是一时的风流。但现在，这就是他想要的一切。

而且他想要的是和亚茨在一起。

克鲁利的手机响起，他抱怨了一声。难道大家都不知道不应该在周末的早晨这么早就打来电话吗？他现在可是个上班族了。他需要在休息日好好睡上一觉。

很显然，米迦勒不知道这一点。

“怎么？”克鲁利没好气地接起电话。他应该对它置之不理，但那样他就再也睡不着了。

“今天早上有人过得挺开心啊。”米迦勒打趣道。

“而且现在越发欢快了。你想干嘛？”

“我今天要来和你一起吃顿午饭。”

克鲁利翻身躺倒，揉了揉鼻梁。“真有趣，我的日程表上可没见过你。”

“这很重要。”米迦勒说。“等不及了。”

克鲁利哼了一声。“我应该害怕吗？”

“有一点。”他的眼睛猛地睁开了，睡意消失得无影无踪。“不过别担心。等我到了我会解释的。”

“好吧。”克鲁利咕哝道。“不过你最好别对我和亚茨的事说什么。”

“但是，我最亲爱的弟弟，我以为你和亚茨之间没有什么事。”

克鲁利无视她的笑声，挂断了电话。

-

亚茨在厨房里手忙脚乱，想快点决定午餐要做些什么。安东尼一点忙都帮不上，坐在吧台前，手托着下巴，看着她。

“你不用做什么，天使。“他说。

“她是我们家的客人。”亚茨告诉他。她停顿了一下，脑海里回荡着安东尼的那句话（并且有意忽视了自己的重复），“天使？”

“怎么了？”安东尼问。“不喜欢吗？我觉得挺适合你的。”

亚茨吞咽了一下，努力平复脸上的红晕。“我没说我不喜欢。我只是……为什么？”这不是他第一次这么叫她了，但这次是那么地出乎她的意料。

她转头看去，安东尼耸耸肩吧。“我不知道。为什么不呢？”

亚茨想不出什么好理由。她能想到几个，但没有一个足以说出口。或许，把所有的理由加在一起就能说得通。但她觉得，自己要是坐下来，列出一长串他不能用宠物的名字叫她的理由，实在显得她有点傻。于是她也只是耸耸肩。“好吧。为什么不呢。”

安东尼笑着看他，然后有人敲响了门扉。

亚茨吓了一跳，决心赶紧做点简单快捷的东西做午餐，比如几个三明治之类的。安东尼拉起袖子，皱着眉头看表。“有人超速了。”他嘟囔道。

他从椅子上跳下来，开门让她进来。米迦勒气喘吁吁，看上去像是一路跑过来的，而不是开车来的。

“天哪，没事吧？”亚茨给米迦勒倒了一杯水，问道。

“一路上电话都在拼命响个不停。“米迦勒解释道。她谢过亚茨，在吧台前坐下，接过水杯一饮而尽。“眼下大家都有点失控。”

“谁们？”安东尼溜过来，在她身边坐下。亚茨已经很久没有看过他们两个人坐在一起了，她几乎都要忘了他们有多么想象。不是说长相，而是他们的举止。

“董事会里的每个人。”米迦勒解释道。她深吸了一口气，放下杯子。“奶奶把每个人都吓坏了。”

“她没有气坏了吧？”亚茨拧着双手问道。

“没有，不过她可能有点儿失去理智了。”

“我以为她已经失去理智了呢。”安东尼笑着说。米迦勒轻轻踢了他一脚。“她这次要干嘛？”

米迦勒张开嘴，停住了，快速地瞥了一眼亚茨。她接收到了她的暗示。

“我去叫点外卖如何，”亚茨提议道。“大家吃披萨好吗？”

“披萨很完美，天使。”安东尼说。亚茨和米迦勒都瞪了他一眼，不过眼神不尽相同。“怎么了？”

亚茨咳嗽了一声，摇了摇头。她希望米迦勒别在意这件事。毕竟，他们不需要再给那次约会事件火上浇油了。她留下他们独处，回办公室去打开电脑订餐。

她真的不想偷听。这样不好。而且她很清楚这一点。而且她也被一次又一次地告诫 _不要_ 这样做。

但她就是忍不住有点好奇。

毕竟，他们讨论的是 Ash 奶奶，这意味着他们可能在谈论公司的事。作为上述这家公司的签约作家，亚茨某种程度上有权知道发生了什么。

她蹑手蹑脚地走到门前，轻轻地拉开一条小缝，当听到“吱呀”的一声时吓得赶紧跑开。幸运的是，他们两个似乎都没听到那个声音，继续谈论着，丝毫没有察觉到她在偷听。

“她什么都 _做_ 不了。”安东尼说。“我是说……她到底 _要_ 干嘛？”

“我不知道。”米迦勒回答他。“她什么也没说。她只是告诉我们她正在拟定计划采取行动。现在每个人都在给 _我_ 打电话说这件事。”

“你想让我帮你打几个电话之类的吗？”

“不，托尼。我想让你 _小心_ 。”

“小心什么？”

米迦勒叹了一口气，只有安东尼能让人这么生气。“利古尔的公司在名单上。第一家。如果其他的那几家都只是为了掩盖这件事的 _私人性质_ ，我一点也不会感到奇怪。”

他们的谈话陷入沉默，亚茨屏住了呼吸。什么名单？Ash 奶奶要对利古尔的公司做什么？

“她不会的。”安东尼过了一分钟后说道。然后他停顿了一下。“哦。我的老天。她会的。”

“做好准备应对任何东西。我试图从她那套话，但我猜她知道我会告诉你。但我完全不知道她会做什么。”

“我简直不能相信她要惩罚利古尔，就因为我！我是说，我能自力更生，自己找份工作，不正是她一开始就想要我做的吗？”

“我想这并不代表着你可以去竞争对手的公司工作。”

亚茨听到安东尼重重地拍了一下桌子。“那她还指望什么？出版业是我唯一了解的行业！”

他们沉默了一会儿，亚茨希望他们能继续说下去，好淹没她脑中无休无止的种种思绪。利古尔是她的朋友。是她为安东尼争取来的这次面试机会。现在就因为他被雇佣了，奶奶就要对利古尔的公司 _做些什么_ 。这都是她的错。

“我不会让她得逞的。”她勉强听到安东尼低声说道。

“你能做的不多。“

“我可以战斗。利古尔可以战斗！我们不会轻易倒下的。”

米迦勒又叹了一口气，不过这次语气缓和多了。“我不认为你能赢得这场战斗。”

“我们可以的。我们会的……我们 _不得不赢_ 。”

亚茨困难地吞咽了一下，关上门，回到桌前。她也许从一开始就不应该偷听这场对话。原因有很多。但至少，安东尼会去处理好这件事。他已经说不了。不论 Ash 奶奶要怎么阻碍他们，他都会解决。

因为他不是独自一人。

不，他有亚茨。他们会 _一起_ 努力，解决这件事情。

她点点头，确信这一点，并且决定在她被放逐出厨房的时间里做点工作。她正在处理一个特别棘手的场景，她可以利用一点强制隔离来让自己度过难关。

但她的隔离并没有持续很久，因为只过了几分钟，安东尼就敲响了她的房门，轻轻地推开了门。

“一切都还好吧？”亚茨问道，努力让自己看起来很无辜，摆出一无所知的样子。

“会没事的。”安东尼说，脸上勉强露出半个笑容。“其实，米迦勒不得不走了。很显然，公司没有她就活不下去。就算是在星期天。”

“哦。”亚茨有些泄气。她已经很久没有和米迦勒好好说过话了，一直期待着能和他叙叙旧。“好吧，那我们能多吃点披萨了！”

安东尼笑着点点头。他走到桌前，翻阅着四下散落的纸张。亚茨坐回椅子上，盯着屏幕，不知道自己应该努力工作到饭点，还是干脆放弃今天的工作。

“哈，”安东尼用略带玩味的语气说。他啧啧称奇。“我不相信娜奥米会对马尔科姆这样的人不忠。”

“什么？”亚茨皱起脸看他。他在偷笑，把手里的那页纸递给她看。她惊叫一声，肾上腺素直冲头顶。他找到了他们测试震动棒时她写下的那几页。他的名字偷偷地溜进了几乎每一个段落里，就像他悄悄地步入她的生活。她只能瞪大眼睛看着他。

或许，要是她足够幸运的话，就能发现自己不过是在做一个噩梦。

安东尼笑了一下，这对她的心情没有什么缓解作用。“抓了个正着。”

亚茨咽了下口水，缩进椅子里，像个挨骂的孩子。“对不起。”她低声说，即使她完全不知道自己在为什么而道歉。就只是感觉应该为某事而道歉。

安东尼收起了笑脸，他的表情也变得非常困惑。“没什么好道歉的。”他说。他把纸页放下。“该道歉的是我。我不应该偷看。”

“不，没关系，只是……”亚茨不知道解释会让情况变得更糟，或是能得以改善。但她认为事情不会变得更糟了，所以她还是告诉他吧。“几周前，在我写作的时候，当我们，呃，当我在测试那个……”

“是啊，”安东尼点了点头，免得她真的要把他们做的事说出口。

“好吧，那只是……好吧，我当时不太清醒，你知道，然后，呃……”她艰难地吞咽了一下，无法组织起正确的词句，来表达她对于把安东尼放置到那种境地中有多么尴尬和羞愧。“我会在编辑的时候修正的。”

不知何时起，安东尼已经不再看她，只是盯着那些纸页。“所以，当你爽上天的时候，你写下了这些？”

亚茨咬着嘴唇，点点头。“我知道这样不是 _很好_ ，但是-”

“这真是太棒了。”安东尼打断了她。“我的意思是，当然得再编辑一下，但是……哇哦。”他又拿起纸页，亚茨希望他别再用那种，他有时候会用来看她的那种眼神，浏览它们。

“你 -你真的这么想？”

安东尼点点头。他的眼神慢慢地飘向她，脸上又浮起了笑意。“你知道吗，我可以帮忙。如果你想要的话。”

亚茨困惑地眨眨眼。“帮什么忙？”

“我可以帮忙。”安东尼没有解释。“你懂的。”他耸耸肩，直直地看向亚茨的大腿。她合上双腿，紧紧地并拢在一起。

“我懂的？“

安东尼轻轻笑起来，脸上的坏笑终于变得真诚了起来，他把纸页放了下来。“我可以在你写作的时候让你爽上天。”

 _哦_ 。

“我，呃，嗯，那真是……”亚茨的眼神在房间里乱飘，就是不看安东尼。她怎么能在他提出 _这种_ 建议之后直视他？

“这肯定会对这本书有帮助。”安东尼补充道。

亚茨终于把目光定格在他身上。“它会的。”她赞同道，她心中升起的那股小小的恐慌又落了下来。“但是，”她舔了舔嘴唇。”你已经不完全是我的助手了。“

安东尼哼了一声，双手叉腰。“我说过，我要帮你写完这本书，这就是我要做的事。既然它还没被写完，那我的工作就还没结束。”他拍拍桌面上摊开的职业。“现在我们开始工作吧！”

亚茨能感觉到自己的脸上露出了笑脸，但她不知道这是为什么。安东尼只是……总是能让她笑起来。“很好。”她说。她伸出手，他拉着她站起身。“让我们开始干活吧。”


	24. 第十二课：口活（第二遍）

客厅是最佳场所。克鲁利躺在地板上，调整了自己的姿势，确保枕头能好好地支撑住自己的头部。他可不能为此而扭伤脖子。“好了。”他说，“我准备好了。”他拍了拍茶几的边缘，正好坐落在他的头顶。

亚茨坐立不安，站在他的身旁。她已经换上了一条裙子，克鲁利为他们布置好这个场所。她拉扯着裙摆，扯得盖过了她的膝盖。“你 _确定_ 吗？”

克鲁利叹了口气，但还是微笑着说。“我很确定。”

“我……我不想伤到你……”

“你不会的。我保证。“

亚茨巡视着房间，然后看着他。“我会把你压死的。”

“你不能。物理学是这么说的。”

亚茨跪了下来。克鲁利离世界上最美味的佳肴只差几步。要是她能再动一动……

“你之前做过这个，对吗？你知道这能行。”

克鲁利伸出手去，安抚地摸着她的大腿。“我之前做过这个。这能行。而且你不会伤到我的。”

亚茨咽了下口水，用牙齿咬着下唇。而克鲁利现在能想到的全部就是用自己的牙叼住那双嘴唇。也许是时候再来一堂接吻课了……

眨眼之间，亚茨就开始动了起来，跨过一条腿，骑在克鲁利的脸上。她跪得还是太直，克鲁利离他梦中的美景还很遥远，但至少现在他看得到它了。他愉快地哼了一声，双手放在亚茨的大腿上，轻轻地揉着。

“这样可以吗？“亚茨问。

“需要你再低一些。”克鲁利告诉她。

他感觉到她抖了一下，但紧接着又向后坐了坐。裙摆随着她的移动拖动着，露出她大腿上的寸寸肌肤，布料在克鲁利的手中堆叠起来。“这样呢？”

他可以仰起脖子去够到它，但那样有什么意思呢？“再低一点点。”

亚茨咽了一下口水，放低了身子，现在她基本上坐在自己的脚背上。她的阴道就在一息之间。而这一息真是可爱。

克鲁利捏住她的大腿，伸出舌头，试探性地舔了一下。当他的舌头碰到她的阴唇时，亚茨猛地一震，他的舌尖轻轻地拂过肉唇的边缘。他笑了起来。“我听不到上面有在好好干活。”

几秒钟后，亚茨开始打字，她的手指在键盘上飞快地掠过，速度快到几乎没有肉眼能够跟上。他自顾自地笑了笑，沿着同一条路径更用力地舔了一下。他不太确定自己应该乖一点，让她能好好写作，还是该把让她心烦意乱到写不出来作为自己的个人目标。

但他可以在他们继续的时候好好想想。他有的是时间。现在，他只需要享受自己的工作。

丰满，是他能想到的描述亚茨最贴切的词。她的全部都是如此。她的阴唇也不例外。可爱的，肥厚的褶皱保护着她的甬道内侧，他把它们舔得湿漉漉的，然后转头开始轻轻地吮吸。亚茨战栗着，喘息着，她的手指停滞了片刻。然后克鲁利开始亲吻她的阴唇，她重新打起精神，继续打字。

说实话，克鲁利很高兴亚茨能同意这样做。当他们刚达成协议的时候，他真没多少时间享受这个。当时他只有几分钟的时间，他需要全心全意地去取悦亚茨。但现在呢？现在他有了一些回旋的余地。现在他可以让自己尽情享受，舔舐着，吸吮着，感到自己的裤子渐渐发紧。而他甚至还没有突破表层。

克鲁利拉开了距离，舔着嘴唇，品尝着她的味道。“你在上面怎么样了？”他用手抚摸着亚茨的大腿。他们都有点儿发抖。他不确定这是因为这个姿势导致的疼痛， 还是因为快感，但他知道无论如何，他们都不能如他所愿的那样一直做下去。

“好。”亚茨说道，一边打字一边重重地喘了一口气。克鲁利迫不及待地想看看她在上面都写了些什么。

但他得等一等。他还有工作要做。

克鲁利伸出一只手，滑进裙摆的下缘。他举起另一只手，放在亚茨的后腰上，帮助她稳住这个新姿势。

当克鲁利的手指顺着他的舌头走过的路径划过时，亚茨发出了一声小小的呻吟。她摸起来真舒服，每一寸都是。柔软，温暖，让人着迷。他试探了一下，张开手指，分开她的阴唇，将她展现在自己眼前。而她真是美极了。

克鲁利把她打开，伸进自己的舌头。他轻轻地挑逗着她的阴蒂，让她呻吟着，双腿颤抖得更加不稳。他保持着固定的力度和节奏，触碰它，在柔和的韵律中上下舔舐，每一下都被亚茨发出的娇嫩的叫声所肯定。

她真是个天使。

然后，他向下移动，保持着速度和节奏，爱抚着她内阴唇的每个部位。然后，浅浅地、飞快地按压着她的入口处。

“啊，”亚茨呻吟着。克鲁利又做了一次。“嗯！”她喊出声来。他又连续来了三下。“是的！”她喊道。

克鲁利把她拉下来一点，抬起肩膀，调整角度。他的舌头在她身体里扭动着，按压着甬道的内壁，有节奏地操着她。她随着他的每一次抽插呻吟，手指疯狂地敲击着键盘，像是世界末日就要到来。而要是明天真的是世界末日，他们会在死前好好享受一发。

克鲁利任由她的阴唇包裹着自己的双唇，用大拇指玩弄着亚茨的阴蒂。他让它配合他舌头的每一次抽插，但是是以相反的节奏。他的拇指每一次按压她的阴蒂，他都会抽出舌头，而每当他插入他的舌头，他都会松开拇指。

亚茨哭了起来，摇晃着，双腿颤抖着，他努力地取悦她。他能从她的声音里听出来，能从她肌肉的运动方式中感受到。她快到了。

克鲁利后退了一些，抽出舌头，放慢拇指的按压的节奏，轻柔地打着转。因为他不想就这样结束。就像这样，尽管他能从亚茨键盘的敲击声中听到事情的真相，但他很擅长伪装。假装这就是他的新现实，这只是他日常生活中为自己所爱的女人所做的一部分。这可能是他身为人夫的职责的一部分。

等等。

他刚才想到的是丈夫吗？

“安东尼，”亚茨呻吟着，用那种最让人愉快的方式。他吓了一跳。不管他是不是她的丈夫，这都是他现在的指责，他最好赶快行动起来。

“对不起，天使。“他嘟囔了一声，然后又进去了。这一次他让手指和舌头轮流进入。他缓缓地插入一根手指，小心翼翼地确保没有任何阻力。但他一按到入口处，亚茨就压下身子，急切地迎接他的到来。

当他把手指伸进她体内时，他开始亲吻他所能触及的每一寸肌肤。他无比渴望能咬一口那双跨在他身上的可爱的大腿，但他现在够不到那里，于是他转而再次吸吮着亚茨的阴唇，一边眼巴巴地看着自己真正想要安置双唇的位置。

“安东尼，”亚茨又在呻吟了。她现在比刚才更近了。克鲁利收回在肥厚的褶皱间抽插的舌头，狠狠地抵上了她的阴蒂。她尖叫起来，双腿合拢，两腿紧紧夹住他的头，前后摇晃着，从他的手指和舌头上榨取每一分她应得的快乐。

就在亚茨呻吟着安东尼的名字，如此美妙地压在他的身上的时候，他也射了。他甚至没意识到自己的快感的累积，在他忙活的时候，他的鸡巴一直摩擦着他的牛仔裤内侧。那阵突如其来的释放，那股内啡肽的冲击和身体的阵阵痉挛，让他大吃一惊。他对着亚茨叹了口气，让她颤抖得更加剧烈。

安东尼知道亚茨需要休息。她没法再这么坐下去了，尤其是在那之后。于是他从亚茨身下滑了出来，揉弄着那处没被爱抚过就射了而有些发疼的位置。他跪在亚茨身后，抓住她的胳膊。“来，”他轻轻地向后拉着她，“你应该坐下来。”

亚茨点点头，虚弱地伸直双腿，顺势靠在克鲁利身上。“谢谢你。”

克鲁利自满地笑了笑。工作完成得不错。

三声敲门声响起，他们都愣住了。

“是谁啊？”亚茨低声问道。

克鲁利咽了咽口水，尽管嘴里湿漉漉的，还是觉得口干舌燥。“说不定是米迦勒因为什么事又回来了？”

敲门声又响了起来。

“我去看看。”克鲁利自告奋勇。

“不，等等。“亚茨嘶嘶说道。她抓住他的胳膊，把他抱住。“要是加百列的话怎么办？或者是奶奶？看看我们现在的样子！”

“我们不能置之不理。”

“为什么不行？”

克鲁利想张口回答，但她说得有道理。他们可以假装不在家。所以他们坐在一起，顶着门，等待着。

然后亚茨的电话响了。

“现在好了，是谁啊？”她拿起手机，盯着它，上面显示着未知号码。她耸耸肩膀，接起电话。“你好？……哦！哦，对！真对不起。我们马上就来。”她挂断电话，靠在克鲁利的怀里，笑了起来。

“怎么了？”克鲁利问，发现自己不由自主地跟着她笑了。

她仰着头，满脸通红，笑得那么美丽。“午饭来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有四章跟上作者进度。  
> 我一滴 也没有了。  
> 今天就能看 staged 2了！


	25. 误入歧途

克鲁利的脸颊还在发烫。他一路开着车窗去上班，试图让冷空气带走他皮肤上轻微的刺痛感。但彻骨的寒风只是把他的头发吹得乱七八糟。他在办公桌前坐下时，脸颊上被亚茨亲吻过的地方还在微微发烫。

克鲁利抬起手，轻轻地抚摸那个神圣的位置。亚茨一整个早上都显得很奇怪。他准备出门的时候，她一直盯着他看。而且她还试图坚持让他同意她给他做午饭，从第一天起他就已经谢绝了她的好意。然后她又一直跟着他到门边，捏着衬衫的下摆，看起来像是有什么话要说。但她最终什么都没说。她只是靠过来，在他的脸上亲了一下。

然后她的脸唰地红了，说：“对不起！我也不知道这是为什么。”然后她就逃回办公室躲了起来。

克鲁利也不知道这是为什么。他整个上午工作的时候都心不在焉，一直想着这到底是为什么。

-

“你很幸运。”亚茨对着桌面上的那张纸喃喃自语。

她以为手写可以解除她写完剩下那几页时遇到的障碍。目前为止，这还没有显现出任何效果。

“你已经得到他了，”她继续说，盯着纸上的唯一一个词：娜奥米。“他已经娶了你了！你知道他深爱着你，而你只是太过羞怯。”亚茨皱起眉头，趴在桌面上。

娜奥米 _是_ 幸运的。她不必坐在这里，思索着马尔科姆是否喜欢她。他当然喜欢她。若非如此，他就不会娶她了，对吗？她用不着担心亲吻他的脸颊会有任何后果。她有权这么做。而另一方面，亚茨却并未取得这份许可。

她到底在想什么？

好吧，她一直在想，安东尼会在工作上遇到麻烦，他会坚强勇敢地去承担这一切，这都是为了拯救利古尔的公司。她朋友的公司。亚茨只是想让他知道她对此有多么感激。

但她还是没弄明白，到底是什么让她觉得安东尼会欣然接受一个脸颊上的亲吻。

亚茨叹了一口气，坐着椅子转了一圈。她拿起了手机。她真的得快点把这本书写完。初稿的截止日期就快到了，而亚茨之前从未要求过延期。

然而，安东尼闯进了她的生活。确切地说，是猛然冲进了她的生活。他在她的脑海中挥之不去，占据了她的所思所想，让她心烦意乱。当然，他的知识和……实践上的帮助都让她的写作水平和速度受益良多，然而，现在这一切都在拖慢进度，而亚茨需要的是抓紧时间！

她的手机响了。

“你是会读心术吗？”她问特蕾西，她一直想着要给她打电话。

特蕾西笑了。“我有一阵子没有你的消息了。我只是想问问你过得好不好。”

亚茨倚在椅子的扶手上，摇晃着双脚。“我没事。”

“但愿没有发生和哥哥有关的谋杀案吧？”

亚茨忍不住笑了。“还没。”她舔了舔嘴唇，等待着沉默的降临。

“好吧，”特蕾西说，“很高兴你一切都好。”

亚茨呻吟了一声。她就是要让她自己主动开口，是吗？

“或许，并非如此？”特蕾西问道。她的确是故意的。

亚茨叹了一口气。不知为什么，她觉得自己快哭了，像是压力在不断积聚，只有转动她泪腺的阀门能够释放它。

“我不想让它结束。”她承认道，说话的声音要多小有多小。

“结束什么？“

“这一切。”亚茨指了指房间，尽管特蕾西并不能看到她。所以她尽力澄清。“这座房子。这本书。 _这件事_ 。”

“和安东尼在一起的事？”特蕾西问。亚茨撅起嘴，点点头。“好吧，亲爱的，或许你不必结束这一切。我指的是这件事。你真的得快点写完这本书。”

“但是书一写完，和安东尼的这件事也就结束了！”亚茨有些哀怨地说。“我为什么就不能永远写下去呢？”

“因为你会没有钱用？”特蕾西说道。

亚茨坐着椅子转了回来，对着面前空白稿纸发呆。

“你应该告诉他你的感受。”特蕾西慢慢地说，那语气像是在试图靠近一只野生动物。而亚茨想，她在爱情生活里的确总是担惊受怕，难怪她会这样。

“我不能。”她说。因为所有她解释不了的理由。

“他不会嘲笑你的。”特蕾西说。“而且我真的不觉得他会拒绝你。”

“他不会再和我做朋友了。”亚茨咬住嘴唇，但眼泪还是夺眶而出。她不想失去安东尼，无论是以何种方式。不论他们之间的关系是否浪漫，她都喜欢他。然而，要是她告诉他，她更喜欢他们之间的浪漫，那他就会跑掉，丢下她一人，让她失去一个朋友，而亚茨无论如何都不能容忍这种事情发生。不，不。隐藏她的真实感受，继续和他做朋友就够了，即使她要用所有的余生去思考，如果他们不仅仅止步于此的话，一切会有什么不同。

亚茨没有意识到自己已经把想法说出了口，她倒吸一口气，猛地捂住嘴。她闭上眼睛，默默地咒骂自己。她应该趁自己还没掏心掏肺之前就赶紧挂断电话。

“哦，亚茨。”特蕾西开始了。不过，听上去她似乎下定了决心，不管自己刚刚想了什么，都把那些话吞回去。“安东尼·克鲁利确实是个复杂的家伙，但他不是那种会抛弃朋友的人。”

“但是，我觉得，你知道的，我们之前也算不上真正的 _朋友_ 。是的，我们确实处得不错，但是……”亚茨呻吟了一声，揉了揉泪水淌个不停的双眼。“我一离开这儿，我们就会回到从前。而我无法忍受那样。”

“我不觉得事情会那样发展。看起来他现在有了新的工作，也有了新的人生观。我有种预感，你还会和他一起待上相当长的一段时间，不论那会有多么令人生畏。”

亚茨不觉得那种想法有什么可畏惧的。实际上，她倒是挺喜欢这种想法的。她想要安东尼陪在她的身边，最好是她能让他待多久就待上多久。这也正是她不能告诉他自己的真实感受的理由。不，她做不到。

“你可能是对的。”亚茨擦干了泪水，说道。“谢谢你的鼓励。”

特蕾西笑着说。“我知道你一点也不信我，小妹妹。但你还是要有点信心，坚持下去。你会知道的。”

亚茨虚弱地点点头，挂断电话。她会知道的。她只会看到和过去类似的结局，所以她只会尽可能地避免它。

她坐直身子，抓起笔来。

 _娜奥米和马尔科姆_ 。

他们确实很幸运。

-

午饭时间快到了，克鲁利皮肤的温度终于降下来了。他总算能够干点活儿，考虑到他们下周要做的报告，这是件好事。克鲁利的劳动开始开花结果了。而让这一切更好的是，利古尔并没有提到 Ash 奶奶要对他们发动战争的事。

所以当晚克鲁利下班时，脸上挂着微笑，兴高采烈地准备回家和亚茨一起做晚饭。说不定，要是他能抓住感觉，他还能哄她说出关于早上那个吻的答案。

“晚上好，安东尼。”

那个声音让克鲁利脊背发凉，他不由自主地打了个寒颤。他慢慢地转过身去，扭着双手，满心希望这只是个梦。或者，更准确地说，一场噩梦。

但是，不。Ash 奶奶就站在他面前，双手交叠，拄着雨伞。克鲁利吞了一下口水。

“奶奶！呃，嗨！”

“随我来。”她说。而且她并没有给他选择的余地。她转过身子，向克鲁利车子停放的反方向走去。

克鲁利又打了个寒颤，默默地跟了上去。

“我找了份工作。”他畏缩地说。他把手插进口袋里。

“我是这么听说的。”奶奶说。

他们有好一会儿没有说话，直到她领他走近了一家茶铺，里面已经预备好了一张茶桌，摆好了热茶。

克鲁利在她对面坐下来，摆弄着桌上的银器。他咬着唇，偷偷地看她。他已经不靠她的钱过日子了，他已经不再为她的公司干活了。他到底在怕什么？他挺直了身子。“我知道你在计划什么。”或许他知道得不是那么具体，但他确实知道。“而且我会阻止你！”

“你什么都做不了。”奶奶说，搅动着面前的茶汤。

克鲁利哼了一声。他双臂交叉，靠在椅子上。“你别想让你那个可笑的兼并计划得逞。我会保证这一点的。”

“那真是可惜了。”奶奶用小勺轻轻敲击茶杯，克鲁利可太熟悉这恼人的响声了。她轻轻啜饮一口，点点头。“亚茨拥有如此美妙的潜力。”

克鲁利的脸色一沉，身子在椅子里陷得更深了一点。或许他的确有所畏惧……“这话是什么意思？”

奶奶露出一个小小的奸笑，看来这种笑在他们家族里代代相传。“哦，好吧，想想那些报纸会怎么 _说_ 。功成名就的爱情小说家，落得如此狼藉。和她的……前……出版商的孙子一起私奔出走？”

克鲁利惊得合不拢嘴，他赶紧闭上了它。“你敢！”

奶奶轻声笑了。“我给了你选择，安东尼。要么去说服利古尔这是场他打不赢的仗，要么眼睁睁看着亚茨的事业被毁掉。”

克鲁利重重地哼了一声，但只是为了掩饰他慌乱的喘息。“为-我为什么要在乎她？”

奶奶笑得更灿烂了。“哦，安东尼。用不着费劲隐瞒。我知道你一直住在小木屋里。而且我知道你俩吃的那顿早餐一点也不单纯。”

克鲁利感觉自己的血液在沸腾，他知道自己的脸现在已经因为气愤涨得通红。“我简直不敢相信你会这么残忍。不对，实际上，我确实相信。你 _会_ 毁了亚茨的生活，就只是为了自己能成为世界上‘最好的’出版商。”

“哦，不对。”奶奶放下杯子，微微转动杯子，好让它与桌上的其它餐具对齐。“ _你会_ 毁掉亚茨的生活，除非我继续保持世界上最好的出版商的地位。

克鲁利气得咬紧牙关，眼睛刺痛，泪水在眼里打转。这都是他的错。他早该知道的。他毁掉了自己触碰过的一切，而他触碰了亚茨多少次？太多了。他已经毁掉了她的生活，就像他毁掉了自己的一样。而拯救她的唯一一个办法却是背叛他的朋友，丢掉他生命中唯一值得骄傲的东西。

奶奶往后一靠。“你会得到自己的奖赏的。”她补充道。“你已经证明了自己的能力，公司里会为你留着位子的。你可以像从前一样过活。”

但他不想像从前一样过活。他想要这个崭新的人生。他早该知道不会长久的崭新的人生。他一开始就不应该容许自己拥有它。

奶奶站起身来，拍拍他的肩膀，离开了。“好好想想。”

他照做了。

-

克鲁利垂头丧气地回到家，拖着脚走向家门。至少他今晚还有时间。他可以好好想想，做好计划，这样当奶奶向利古尔提出并购提案时，他说不定可以想出某个秘密的 C 方案来解决他的所有问题。

“我真的不认为你有什么好担心的。”克鲁利进门时，亚茨说。利古尔正坐在厨房的吧台边，克鲁利的身体僵住了。“这只是说明你做得很好，不是吗？”

“好得过了头。”利古尔半信半疑地笑着说。

亚茨瞥见克鲁利的身影，笑了起来。“安东尼！我正担心你呢！”

利古尔皱着眉头转过身来。他的面前摆着一叠厚厚的文件。

“抱歉。”克鲁利说。他不敢去想那是什么，走向他们。“呃，路上碰到了熟人，聊了一会，你们懂的。”他在利古尔身边坐下，眼睛紧盯着文件。

“你没事吧？”亚茨问。她向他伸出手去，然而在半路上就收了回去。

“嗯。”克鲁利想咽口水，但他的嘴太干了。“呃，那个，是什么啊？”

利古尔把那叠纸滑到他的面前。“一个大麻烦。”

克鲁利不用读也知道那是什么，但他还是假装自己一无所知。

“Ash 奶奶想收购利古尔的公司。“亚茨解释道。“要是他不同意，嗯，上面没有 _说_ 得很具体，但是……”

克鲁利对这个“但是”知道得一清二楚，而且他清楚地知道那堆文件里会怎么写。

“利古尔来询问我的意见。“亚茨说。“但是我想，或许你对他的帮助更大。对吧？”亚茨挑高眉毛，眼睛向上看着他。一脸的期待。她对他满怀希望。大错特错的希望。

“你今天一早就拿到这个了？”克鲁利问，故意无视了亚茨脸上的表情。他不想看到她会作何反应。“你为什么不告诉我？”

“我不想让任何人担心。”利古尔说。他给了亚茨一个眼神。“反正在做出决定之前是不会说的。”

“但安东尼了解 Ash 奶奶的做法。”亚茨说，回敬他的眼神。“而且他肯定能想出办法应对的。对吧？”

利古尔叹了一口气。“好吧，既然秘密已经泄露了，你怎么想？”

克鲁利咽了口脱模，翻阅着文件。他不忍心看他们任何一个人，他的两位朋友。在他这样背叛他们的时候，他做不到。“我想你再也遇不到这样好的机会了。”他低声说。“而且……她有很多……手段。”克鲁利闭上双眼，呻吟了一声。他没法相信自己的所作所为。但他不能让亚茨的生活被毁掉，即使这意味着要毁掉他自己的生活。还有利古尔的生活。“你要是拒绝，那就太傻了。”

“你……你真的这么想？”亚茨问道。克鲁利能听得出她声音里的哀痛。他没有抬起头，点了点头。

“这样也好。”利古尔说，深吸了一口气。“谁不想年纪轻轻就退休呢，嗯？”

“利古尔，不。”克鲁利抬起头，看着亚茨抓住他的胳膊。“听着，就只是，别急着做决定好吗？我相信你还能战斗，而且打赢这场仗！你有我，还有安东尼！我们不会让她这样对你的。”

他们齐齐看向克鲁利，他畏缩地移开了目光。

“不论怎样，至少还有你。”利古尔轻笑了一声。

“只是，再考虑几天，好吗？答应我吗？答应我你不会采取行动，至少不要不和我商量就做决定。”

“我保证。”利古尔抓起文件，站起身来。“谢谢你的帮助。”然后他走了，克鲁利只觉得胃里有一种冰冷的、恶心的重量。

“安东尼？”亚茨问。她把手放到他的手臂上，他把它拉开了。他不配得到她的好意。“发生了什么？你还好吗？”

“我必须得，呃，去处理一些事情。”克鲁利从座位上滑下来，跌跌撞撞地走向自己的房间。他甚至不配住在这个房间里，但他已经没有任何力气去找别的住处了。

所以他明天早上就会离开。


	26. 第十三课：体位

亚茨熬到很晚才睡，一直在想事情。想着安东尼、利古尔和 Ash 奶奶。从米迦勒过来，到利古尔来访，这中间安东尼一定发生了什么事情。他不会就这样对这整件事改变主意。

某件事，或许是某个人，一定影响了他。但是他昨晚看起来不是能谈话的状态。于是亚茨担忧了一整晚，在沙发上睡着，一点工作都没有做。

然后，门开了，她被惊醒了，肾上腺素迫使她清醒过来。

安东尼站在门边，犹豫着。他的肩膀上斜挎着一个包，太阳已经升得很高了。

“你要去哪儿？“亚茨问。她揉揉自己的胳膊，感觉刚醒来还有些冷。

“呃，去上班？”安东尼说。

亚茨m眯起眼睛看他。“上班？有点晚了吧？”

“睡过头了。”安东尼说。他站在门边，没有直视她。

“那么，你为什么要带上你的所有行李呢？”亚茨完全坐了起来，眨着眼睛，睡意全无。看来，今天早上她需要用上自己最好的精神状态。

安东尼叹了口气，把包扔到地板上。“早知道我就应该从窗户出去。”

“你不能就这么离开。”

安东尼转过身子。“我不能留在这里，亚茨。对不起。”

他看起来可怜极了。看来，他不仅一夜没睡，而且还撞了鬼。或是自己成了个鬼魂。或是马上就要是了。他的眼睛下面浮起一层厚厚的黑眼圈，皮肤暗沉干燥，满是皱纹。

亚茨拍拍身边的座位，示意他过来，但他一动不动。她皱起眉头，双臂交叉抱在胸前。当然了。安东尼不会想坐在她身边的。

安东尼弯下腰，捡起背包。“祝你的书写得顺利。”他说。“它会很棒的，我知道的。”

亚茨看着他转身，把车钥匙放在门边的桌子上。他不能就这么走去镇上，外面那么冷。再说，书还没写完呢。它写完之前，他不能就这么离开。而且亚茨也不想让他走。

“但我需要帮助！”安东尼刚踏出半步，亚茨喊道。他转身看着她。“写书。”她指着身边散乱的纸张。

她可以清楚地看到克鲁利脸上流露的那种矛盾。他想离开，因为他辜负了利古尔，但他又想留下，以免辜负了她。

“没有你，我没法完成它。”亚茨继续说道。

安东尼的脸抽搐着，挤出半个笑脸。他向屋里走了一步。“啊，得了吧。别把自己说得那么差劲”

“是真的！”亚茨向他保证。她站起来，既然他不肯和她一起坐下。“没有你的专业知识，结局会平淡无奇。它会失去精髓，变得惨不忍睹。你肯定不想让这种事发生，对吗？”

安东尼又挤出一个小小的笑，倘若是在不同的情况下，亚茨可能会称之为可爱的。

“当然不能这样。”他说。他整个人都进了屋里，亚茨松了一口气。她感觉自己总算能呼吸了。“我在这里的工作还没有完成。”

“正是如此。”亚茨笑了，走向他。她捡起他的包，几乎没有遇到任何抵抗。“现在，你来帮我看看这几页，我去把你的东西收起来。”

安东尼点了点头，亚茨又对他笑了笑，然后就急急忙忙地跑去把他的东西放回房间。说实在的，他到底在想什么？就这样跑掉。遇到事情的时候，他得去面对它，处理它，而不是就这么跑掉。

亚茨哼了一声。特蕾西居然认为他知道了她的真实感受时不会丢下她跑掉。

安东尼在沙发上坐着，腿上摊着几页纸，嘴唇微微抿着，认真地读着。他挪了挪身子，抬起一条腿，眉头紧锁。他试着把腿放到一边，但并不成功。

“是啊，我不认为，不认为人的腿可以那样弯曲。”他告诉她。

亚茨小心翼翼地坐在他旁边，等着看他是否会移开。她看着他摆弄自己的腿。“呃，你是对的。”她叹了口气。“但是，那么，呃，我怎么才能……？”她抬起自己的腿，想自己解决这个谜题。

“来，就像这样”安东尼转过身子，把腿搭在亚茨的腿上。

“哈，这样确实能行。”亚茨说。而且她喜欢他的腿压在自己身上的重量。而且她希望他能往她身上压上更多众多，更多温暖……“你觉得，我是说，要是我们……一起再想出更多的，呃， _体位_ ，可以吗？”

安东尼笑了，亚茨很高兴看到他好起来，这样才更像他自己。“这就是我在这里的原因。”

“来，你看看这个。”亚茨靠过去，抓起另一幕场景，确保安东尼的腿留在原地。她把纸页递给他，思忖着把手放在他腿上的想法。当然，那样是很不合适的。

“嗯，我的意思是，技术上来讲，这样是能行。但这样过一会儿就会有点不舒服了。来。”安东尼转身面对她，抽回了腿。亚茨突然感觉很冷。“我能用更好的方式来向你演示吗？”

亚茨点点头，或许有些太急切了。“请吧！”

“往后躺。”安东尼指示道，亚茨按他的话做了。“那么，双腿这样抬起来，”他抓住她的小腿，举起它们，跪在她的两腿中间。“你看，双腿勾在胳膊下面也可以，但环在腰上可以坚持得更久。”安东尼引导着亚茨的腿向后，环住他的腰，脚踝相互交叉。“另外，这样可以进得更深。”

“进得更深。”亚茨重复着。他撑起身子，低头看着她，她看着他背部锐利的曲线。“对你来说，不会比这样更舒服的了。”

“嗯，如果做得好的话，就会这样。”安东尼低下身子，双手撑着亚茨身体两边的沙发垫。而当他这样做的时候，他的臀部向前推进，把亚茨的屁股稍微抬高一点，让他们的腹股沟彼此摩擦。

而这感觉 _很好_ 。这感觉是如此美妙，亚茨不得不咬住自己的脸颊内侧，忍住差点就要叫出声来的呻吟。

“你瞧？”安东尼说。他的脸离她的如此之近，温热的呼吸舔舐着她的皮肤。

亚茨没法真的看清，她的视线正因和安东尼靠得如此之近而模糊不清，她的心脏疯狂地跳动，而他的胸膛正和她紧紧相贴，一定能感受到她的悸动。但她的确能感觉到。

而且，很显然，安东尼也能感觉到，因为，他自己的呼吸也变得急促了起来，他的臀部抽动着，和她贴得更紧。

“啊，”他说。“抱歉。一定是条件反射。”他笑着，想拉开距离。只是亚茨的腿不让他 _走_ 。 _她_ 不会让他走。

“呃，”亚茨想说点什么，但什么也说不出，而且也没有松开她的腿。“我只是，我想既然我们已经进行到这一步了，我们可以，呃，确保它是……呃……确切无误的！为了长期的……使用。”

安东尼对着她眨眨眼，下一秒就露出了笑容。“你说得对。我们得确保它是正确的。为了那本书。”

“当然。”很高兴看到他们意见一致。

安东尼再次低下身子，侧过脸去，靠在亚茨的肩膀上。然后他又动了起来，用那种罪恶的、美味的方式，紧紧地压着她，冲撞着她。而亚茨甚至没有试图要压抑这股刺激引发的呻吟。

这不应该感觉这么好的。毕竟，他们还都穿着衣服。而且真正重要的地方并没有什么东西压在一起。但是，哦，这还是让一股愉悦的电流顺着亚茨的脊柱而下，让她的小腹里积聚起一股热乎乎的欲望。

她不知道过了多长时间，只知道时间过得太快，太快，她已经没有时间了，如果她再不做点什么，一切都会结束。

所以安东尼每推一下，亚茨的腿都会夹得更紧，把他拉得更紧，催促着他，快一点，用力一点，多一点，再多一点。催促着他永远不要离开那个地方。

“亚茨，操。”安东尼低声说。然后她感到一股热流在他们之间蔓延开来。她呻吟着，加上了她自己的湿润，让那里变得更加狼藉。

他们一起躺着，呼吸灼热粗重，气息喷涌在彼此的脖颈上，感受着他们之间的那股黏热变得冰凉。

“长期的，”亚茨说，“检查。”

安东尼笑了，动了动身子想滚到一边。但亚茨的腿依然环绕着他的腰部，即便她的肌肉变得虚软无力，疲惫不堪。安东尼只有半挑起眉毛看着她。

她知道他们得清理一下，而且既然“研究”结束了，他们就不应该继续黏在一起。但她需要确定，即便她放开，安东尼也不会再次从她身边跑掉。

“直到‘结束’之前都不行。”她告诉他。

安东尼温柔地笑了。“之前一页也不行。”


	27. 第三条道路

“行了。”克鲁利说。“说吧。”

亚茨吓了一跳，睁大无辜的双眼看着他，就好像她刚刚没有每隔五秒就偷偷看他一眼，嘴巴张开又合上。“嗯？”

“我知道你有话想和我说，那就说吧。”

他们舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，手臂靠得很近，几乎要碰到一起。亚茨时不时就会伸手拿起一页纸，然后它们就会触碰到彼此。克鲁利想过往旁边挪一挪，但他很享受沙发依照他的形状形成的凹陷，于是他只是把头靠在沙发背上。

“好吧，我其实是希望 _你_ 能告诉 _我_ 某些事。”亚茨说。她放下红笔，摆弄着自己的拇指。

“问吧。”

亚茨盯着自己的手看了几秒钟，然后深吸了一口气。她挺直脊梁，放平双手。她看也不看他，说道。“我想知道是什么改变了你的主意。”

“改变我的主意？”克鲁利把头扭过来，盯着她。“关于离开？”他笑了。“我不觉得自己是个健忘的人。”

“不，不是 _那个意思_ 。”亚茨拼命地摇头，看了看他。“关于 Ash 奶奶的事。”

“哈？”

亚茨叹了口气，转过身来面对他，稍微撅起嘴。“我，呃，好吧我知道这样是很不妥当的，但我还是，呃，我凑巧……听到了你和米迦勒周日早晨的谈话。”

“所以你偷听了咯？”

亚茨没有理会他。“周日的时候，你都准备好了，要去战斗，而且还要打赢，然后到了昨晚，你就只是，嗯，你放弃了。而我……我很确定一定有什么事发生了。所以，请你告诉我吧。”

克鲁利看着她那双美丽的大眼睛。平时他无法拒绝她。然而，她的魅力虽然强大，奶奶的威慑力却是她的两倍。他摇了摇头。

亚茨伸手抓住了克鲁利的手。“告诉我发生了什么？”他催促道。“拜托？”

克鲁利用上他内心所有的温柔，对她笑了笑。“我想，但我不能。”

她撅起了嘴。“那为什么不行？”

克鲁利歪着头，无法让自己的眼睛不去注意那张美丽的脸蛋的每一个细节。“因为你会做傻事。”

“要是我保证 _不_ 做傻事呢？”

克鲁利笑着捏了捏她的手。“我了解你。你一定会做傻事的。”

他的目光终于与她的相接，迷失在反射着晨光的那双温柔的绿眸中。“我也了解你。”她轻声说。“而我不想让你独自面对这一切。”

克鲁利深深吸了一口气，坐直身子，看向窗外。窗帘被束起了一部分，只露出了外面那个明亮的世界的小小一角。然而，无论那里有多么明亮，都会被克鲁利脑海里奔腾的阴暗思绪轻易掩盖。或许亚茨是对的，或许直接说出口会好得多，至少能轻松一些。

“你得答应我你不会做傻事。”他说。

亚茨坐直了一点点，为自己要接受的信息而兴奋极了。“我保证。从现在起只做聪明的选择。”她拍拍他的手，等待着。

克鲁利闭上了眼睛，笑了起来。他必须得等待几分钟才能鼓起勇气。“奶奶昨天来过了。”他承认道。他已经感到胸口的那份重量被解下了。呼吸变得轻松了一些，他发现说话也没有之前那么困难了。“她做了一些非常可怕的威胁。”

亚茨鼓起了腮帮子，用手拍着膝盖。“我就知道！我知道她肯定对你说了些什么。”她跳了起来，转来转去，在克鲁利身边走来走去。“好吧，我可以向你保证，亲爱的，不论她做了什么威胁，都没有我们对付不了的。”

克鲁利深吸了一口气。“她威胁说要和你解约。”他说。“而且不仅如此，还要把你的名声拖进泥潭，那样你就再也没法在这行立足了！”克鲁利挥舞着手臂，试图让自己显得更幽默一些，然而他的声线太过死板了一些。

亚茨皱着眉头看他。“她为什么要威胁我？”

克鲁利耸耸肩。“因为你是利古尔的朋友。我猜她是觉得把你拖下水，他就会屈服。”

“好吧，她没法那么做。要是我先和她解约，她就没法和我解约！”亚茨以拳击掌，每一个动作都清楚地表明了自己的决心。

“这就是我觉得你会做的蠢事。“克鲁利摇摇晃晃地站起来，可能是离亚茨太近了点，但谁会计较呢？“亚茨，我们不能让她那样对你。”

“好吧，但我也肯定不会让她那样对你！”

“你不得不。“克鲁利轻声说。他伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着亚茨的手臂。“我知道你想帮助你的朋友，正是这一点造就了你的美好。但这一次，亚茨，你必须得让我们来背锅。”

亚茨抽泣着说，“为什么？”

“因为……利古尔和我……我们的生活，我们的工作，和你比起来都算不了什么。”亚茨张开嘴想要争辩，但他打断了她。“你否认不了这一点。我亲眼看到了你的书对这个世界造成的影响，亚茨。人们从你的书里得到力量和勇气，去追求自己想要的东西，去爱自己所爱的人。我是说，还记得《蓝与黑》刚出版的时候吗？”亚茨点点头，坐了下来，双目低垂。“你都不知道有多少人离开了虐待他们的伴侣，就 _因为_ 他们读了你的书？”亚茨摇摇头。“几十个。甚至有几百个。亚茨。”他在她身前跪了下来，恳切地劝说她相信他的话。“你所做的，你所写的，都能激励人们。而利古尔和我做的任何事情都无法与之相提并论。从这个世界手中夺走你是不对的。”

亚茨沉下脸来，双手交叠放在腿上。“我……我不知道这些。”

“我知道。”克鲁利在她身边坐下。“你总是专注于下一本书，努力写出更多故事。相信我，这很好。但你的影响力比你自己所知的要大得多。你只能选择这样。”

亚茨看着他，含着泪水的双眸显得愈发湛蓝。“但我不想这样。”

克鲁利点点头，因为他也不想这样。“我们没有别的选择。”他抬起手，温柔地擦去一滴胆敢夺眶而出、淌过亚茨脸颊的泪水。

亚茨的下巴颤抖着，但她还是点了点头，闭上双眼，泪水滚滚而下。“我们必须得告诉利古尔。”她哽咽着说。她抽抽鼻子，咳嗽了两声。“他有权知道为什么会这样。”

克鲁利同意她的意见，但这并没有让对利古尔坦白这件事显得容易一些。至少他知道利古尔会同意这个决定。他们俩都不希望亚茨逐出这一行，或是受到任何伤害。“我会告诉他的。”

“我们会一起告诉他。”亚茨坚持道。她抓住他的手，然而她的手冷冰冰的。克鲁利觉得他自己的手也没有多温暖。

他们凝视着彼此的双眼，共同感受着那份痛苦。虽然克鲁利不愿意看到亚茨受到伤害，但她是对的。聊过之后他的确感觉好多了。他不想独自面对这些……他不必独自面对任何事……

“亚茨-”

他的手机响了，扼住了他的告白。亚茨抽回手时，他呻吟了一声。“是利古尔。”他说。

亚茨抽抽鼻子，抹干泪水。“开公放吧。”

“我是克鲁利。”他接起电话，把手机放在面前的桌子上。

“你听起来没生病啊。“利古尔说。

“呃，我是……没有？”

利古尔笑了。“那你最好给今天的翘班找个好理由。”

“呃啊啊啊，”克鲁利看向亚茨。“我以为我已经丢掉这份工作了？”

“我不会因为你说出事实就解雇你的，白痴。而事实是，我需要你来保证下周的一切事情能够进展顺利。”

“ _下周_ ？”亚茨说。

“哦，你好，亚茨。是啊，下周。”

“那也太快了！”亚茨又抓住了克鲁利的手，她的手因为熊熊的战意而烧得火热。

“是啊。嗯，鲨鱼来得很快。“利古尔半心半意地笑着说。“总之，我希望你的这位小恶棍室友明天能来，去处理一些事情。”

“他会去的。”亚茨向他保证。“我保证。还有，利古尔……“

“嗯？”

亚茨深吸了一口气，看了克鲁利一眼，后者正点着头。“我很抱歉。”

利古尔笑了起来。“克鲁利是个胆小鬼，你也没办法。”

“嘿！”

“都是我的错。”亚茨脱口而出。她咽了下口水。“都是因为我，Ash 奶奶才会这么做。”

利古尔沉默了片刻，亚茨用指甲狠狠地抠着手，几乎都要扣出血印来了。克鲁利不忍心看她这样。毕竟，这并 _不是_ 她的错。她只是问题的一部分。如果没有他的参与，这个问题永远也不需要得到解决。

“她在骗你。”克鲁利说，不论利古尔要说什么，都被他打断了。“这不是她的错，而是我的错。”

“但她威胁的是我！”亚茨争辩道。

“她威胁你了？”利古尔问。

“要不是因为我住在这里，她是没法威胁你的。”克鲁利反驳道。

“等等，她什么时候威胁你的？”利古尔问。

“好吧，那你还能指望去哪儿？你是想说我对你好，迁就你，是我的错？”

“伙计们！嘿！”

“我要说的是这根本不是你的错！”

“喂喂？”

“好吧可这总得是某人的错！”

“那么就是我的错！”

他们的争吵被一声响亮而低沉的口哨声打破了。他们一同扭头看向电话，克鲁利感觉自己的脸有些红了。

“知道吗，你们两个都是傻瓜！”利古尔说。他们看了看彼此，点了点头。“这是生意。”他接着说。“这不是任何人的 _错_ 。就算不是Ash 奶奶，也会有其他人出手。就算这不是我的公司，它也会是其他人的公司。信不信由你，这个世界从来都不是围着你们两个转的。所以，闭上嘴，告诉我，她是什么时候威胁你的？”

亚茨咳了两声，向电话靠近了一点。“你是想让我们闭嘴还是告诉你？”

利古尔无可奈何地呻吟了一声，克鲁利再也压抑不住嘴角的笑意。这就是亚茨，他所熟知、所爱上的那个她。

“这只是生意罢了。”克鲁利告诉他。“Ash 奶奶说，要是我们不和其他所有人停止生意往来，她就要和亚茨停止生意往来。”

“她真能做到吗？”利古尔问。

“我恐怕是的。”亚茨说。“而且安东尼不让我接受她的挑衅！”

“你是不应该，”利古尔在克鲁利来得及拦住他之前说道。“亚茨，让你离开这一行实在太荒谬了，更不用说要你走得那么狼狈。”

亚茨哼了一声，双臂抱在胸前。利古尔没法看到她脸上现在的表情，这真是太可惜了。“我不知道你们凭什么都认为我没有她就做不好！我的书很棒，不是吗？就算是换一个地方出版，它们不也是一样棒吗？”

“你的书很了不起。”克鲁利告诉她。“但在这个世界上起作用的不仅仅是把书写好。”

亚茨眯起眼睛看着他，因为她并不像他们俩一样了解出版业的内部运作机制。

“克鲁利是对的。”利古尔说，克鲁利笑了。“就这一次。”他忧郁地说。“Ash 奶奶能对你做的事情还有很多，同时她也能为你做很多事。你要离开实在不是个明智之举。”

“你们两个真是烦人。”亚茨喃喃地说。

“听着，别担心这些，好吗？我会让克鲁利替我争取个 10 亿美元之类的，然后我就去买个小岛，逍遥自在。没事的，真的。我向你保证。”

“她是付得起。”克鲁利说。而且他确实知道该往哪里使劲。

亚茨皱着眉头，泄气地坐进沙发里。她撅起嘴的样子如此完美，即便是在这种情况下，克鲁利还是觉得她很可爱。但她确实是气得要命，这让他胃里的负罪感更加沉重。

“我今天会再检查一遍那些文件。”克鲁利拿起电话，告诉利古尔。“明天，我一定会想出很多狠狠对付奶奶的好主意。”

利古尔笑了。“我相信你可以的。而且我对此充满期待。”

克鲁利挂断电话，把手机塞进兜里。他在沙发上坐下，盯着亚茨，她只是双手抱着膝盖，垂头丧气地看着地板。他用手肘轻轻地推了推她。“嘿。”

亚茨没有做声，这在各种层面上都令人担忧。

克鲁利皱起眉头，俯下身子抓起一叠稿纸。这是倒数第二场，昨晚刚刚写的。再写一场她就完工了。克鲁利浏览着纸页，皱起了眉头。

“亚茨，你有没有意识到，呃，这好像少了一半场景？”他问。亚茨看着纸页。“除非你是刚刚决定要写那种拉了灯（fade-to-black）的书。”

“所有事都好像不对劲。”亚茨说。但她的声音听起来一点也不像她自己。“而且我不认为它能步入正轨，除非我……自己体会过。”

“好吧。”

亚茨往边上挪了挪，克鲁利为自己知道即将要出现的那个问题打了个寒颤。更确切地说，他是为知道自己即将要给出的那个问题而畏惧。

“我不认为……好吧，你很有经验……而我确实有，呃，保护措施……”亚茨磕磕巴巴地开始说了，但看起来永远也没法说出口。

克鲁利叹了口气，丢开那些纸页。如果不是亚茨看起来像一只看看目睹另一只鹿被车撞死，现在自己又在车灯的照耀下瑟瑟发抖的小鹿的话，克鲁利也许会改变自己的答案。要是她的脸上呈现的是那种满怀希望，眉毛上扬、紧咬下唇，恳切地哀求他的表情，克鲁利也许就不会对她说出拒绝的话语。

“我不认为我们应该那么做。”他轻声说，但这句话在他脑海中的回音是那么响亮。

“哦。”亚茨的肩膀垮了下来，她叹了口气。她看向他们之间的空位，之前他们离得并没有这么远。

“我并不是说你的第一次必须得是神奇的、特别的、完美的。”克鲁利继续说。他想伸手捧住她的脸颊，但他内心深处的某种东西告诉他，时机已经过去了。“但至少它不应该是为了写书而作的研究。”

亚茨依然低着头，但还是抬起了眼睛看他。“你也许是对的。”她叹了口气，放松了身子，靠在垫子上。“我猜我只是不得不胡乱想出一个看起来差不多可行的方案。”

“我有个疯狂的想法。”克鲁利说。“要是你是那个干的人呢？这样获得的知识够不够你写作用的？你知道吗？比如说，至少能得到另一方的观点。”

亚茨轻轻地倒抽了一口气，这反应虽然不如他想要的效果，但也够好了。

“我知道你是个性爱专家，安东尼。但我恐怕你错过了一两堂生物课。我并没有……那种装备。”

安东尼耸耸肩吧。“用绑带就行了啊。”

亚茨瞪了他一眼。“要找愿意和我做爱的男人已经够难的了。而且你还想让我去找那些愿意让我……做 _那种事_ 的女孩。”

“用不着非得找女孩。”克鲁利喃喃着说，尽管这幅画面已经占据了他的大脑。“男人也行。”

“是啊。我找不到愿意操我的男人，然而我却相信有几十个男人在排队等着被我操。”

克鲁利的大脑在听到亚茨说“操”字的时候宕机了一秒钟。而重启键一定是把他脑子里的什么东西给敲松了，因为在他来得及阻止自己之前，他就脱口而出：“我愿意让你操我。”

亚茨沉默了一会儿，克鲁利只是盯着腿上的纸页。他现在没法看她。他只能想象她脸上的表情。

“真的吗？”亚茨问。这不是他所期待的反应。

他斗胆抬眼一看，但亚茨看起来只是很困惑。她看起来并没有受到冒犯，或是被惊吓，或是像她之前听到他所有的那些提议时羞赧不已却最终屈服的模样。她看起来，他敢说，兴致勃勃。

克鲁利想，操它的。再过一周他就再也见不到她了。还不如轰轰烈烈地赌一把。“是啊。我的意思是，我又不是没干过。”他对她坏笑了一下。“我以后也不一定就不会再干。”

亚茨的嘴唇微微张开，他是如此渴望扑上前去，用自己的双唇捕获它们。“我……我……你会那么做？为了……我？”

克鲁利微微皱起眉毛。“为了书”，这词句在他的喉咙深处蠢蠢欲动，但他最终没有说出口。“是的，亚茨。”他转而说道，“为了你。”

亚茨眨着眼，当她移开目光时，世界的剩余部分又涌现了出来。“嗯。直到‘结束’。”

-

她没有预料到他会 _出现_ 。当亚茨打电话给她的编辑，并给他留言时，她期待的是他的回电，而不是一个穿着定制西装的男人来敲她的门。

“塞布尔博士，”她说，声音有些微微的颤抖。他身上的某种特质总是让她觉得自己岌岌可危。她不确定这是他那身削瘦的西装的剪裁散发出的那股浓浓的专业气息，还是他那种总是露出数量似乎有些不对劲的牙齿的笑容，但他在附近的时候，总有些东西让她变得有些神经过敏。“你在这儿干嘛？”

“你给我打电话了，”他说，往屋子踏了一步。“而当我的头号客户打电话时，我就会跑来。”

亚茨紧张地笑了笑，往走廊的尽头看了看，安东尼在浴室里。她非常确定，事到如今，每个人都知道他在这里，但她还是要努力阻止真相继续像滚雪球一般越滚越大。

“好吧，呃，请进吧。”亚茨退到一边，为他打开门。“你要喝点什么吗？”

“什么都不用，谢谢。但我想知道的是，”他用手指指着她。“是什么让你在我的语音信箱里听起来像是一只受惊的小猫。”

亚茨撅起嘴来。“我听起来不像一只受惊的小猫。”她争辩道。但她给他留言时的确在打寒颤。它听起来的确没有多少自信。

”有些事情不对劲。”塞布尔博士说。“所以我来帮忙了。”

亚茨回头看了一眼走廊，瞥见安东尼的身影飞快地跑回房间。他肯定听到他们的对话了。亚茨小心翼翼地在厨房的吧台边坐下，指了指身边的作为。“我希望我能就整个出版业的运作机制向你讨教。”

“你不是在考虑换工作吧，是吗？”塞布尔博士在椅子上坐下，用一种矫揉造作的姿势解开他的西装扣子。“总是事与愿违。”

亚茨笑了。“不，我没有。我只是有些事情想问。没什么大事。”

塞布尔博士坐稳了，双手交叠放在身前。“问吧。”

“好吧，呃。”亚茨在座位上不太自在地晃了晃。“你知道利古尔的公司发生了什么事情吗？”

“没什么特别的。只是在进行一些改变和收购罢了。会有很多新客户之类的。用不着担心。”他又露出了那个过分灿烂的笑容。“你永远都是我的头号客户。”

亚茨对他笑了笑，因为她觉得不笑的话有点不对。“我很感激。我想你不会知道她发起这一切的原因吧？”亚茨希望自己能揪出一切的源头。说不定，要是她能找到问题的根源，她就能解决它，扭转这一切。

塞布尔博士耸耸肩。“就我所知，这只是生意。有不少公司的规模都发展得有点太大了。”

亚茨皱起眉头。她很害怕这个答案。“好吧，那要是有人反对这一切，那会怎么样呢？我是说从内部反对。”

“没有人会反对。”

亚茨克制住翻白眼的冲动。“但 _要是_ 有人反对呢？”

“我这么跟你解释吧，”塞布尔博士向前倾身。“Ash 奶奶就像一列子弹列车。要是你想挡她的道，那就别想活了。”

亚茨的眉头皱得更深了。“就算是卖出了一大堆书的人也不行？”

塞布尔博士坐了回去，用审视的目光看着她。“你在筹划什么，亚茨？”

“没什么。暂时没有。只是……查看我所有的选择。”

塞布尔博士继续审视着她。然后他浅浅地吸了一口气，听起来有点像抽气。“你听说过一个叫 S.G.T.沙德韦尔的作家吗？”

亚茨的脑海里掠过一长串的书单，但并没有这样的一个名字出现。她摇了摇头。

“他是我合作过的第二好的作家。”塞布尔博士对她眨了眨眼。

“和我们合作出版了三本书，都是当年的大热门。“

“我从来没有听说过他。发生了什么？”

塞布尔博士又靠上前来，侵占着亚茨的空间，露着太多的牙齿。“他想拦住火车。”

亚茨咽了口唾沫，不由自主地颤抖起来。“哦。”

“我知道你想拯救你朋友的公司。”塞布尔博士站起身来，重新扣好自己的西装纽扣，预示着谈话的终结。“但 Ash 奶奶已经锁定了目标。而我真的不想看到你被射杀。”

亚茨虚弱地点点头，看着他走到门边。她本来希望有更好的消息来源，或许，如果他们的谈话是通过电话进行的，她就能说得更多点。她泄气地瘫进座位里。她只知道自己能做些什么。她缺少的某块拼图，可以解决他们所有的问题。

“你保证过不做任何傻事的。”

亚茨跳了起来，转过神来，瞥见安东尼溜进了走廊。

“那不傻！”她义正言辞地说。“那很聪明。我在收集情报。”

安东尼笑了，走到她身边，在塞布尔博士刚刚的位置上坐下，扫清了空气中所有的压抑感。“随它去吧，亚茨。你做不了什么。”

“我不信，”她说。“一定有什么事。我只是还没想到。”

“好吧，那你为何不写完最后一章再想一想，嗯？”

亚茨打量着他。“不，不行。我需要完全健全的精神机制才能搞定它。”

安东尼轻笑起来。“这个月底你的截止日期不就到了吗？”

亚茨僵住了，看了眼日历。他是对的。她只剩两周了。她要是还想留点时间修改第一轮，那她真得抓紧时间了。

“好吧。她从座位上滑下来，指着安东尼。”但我会想办法解决这个问题的！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.如果你爱的人害怕被干，那就让她干你，小蛇好样的！  
> 2.塞布尔博士即原作中“饥荒”在人间的化名。


	28. 第四爱

克鲁利躺在床上，准备就绪。工作很难，麻烦多多，但他预定好的过夜大礼包在等着他，这让他心情大好。他觉得亚茨不会想知道更多的具体细节，尤其是那些与她的故事关系不大的部分。克鲁利现在需要的只是一根小指，打开自己，为主要事项做好准备。

亚茨紧紧地盯着克鲁利把润滑液抹在手指上。“现在，从技术上来讲，阴道可以自己分泌润滑液。”他告诉她，感到他的话语可以戳破他们之间灼热的气泡。“但就算如此，用点润滑液也是不错的。永远不嫌太湿。”

亚茨紧张地笑了笑，从床上往后退了点。她跪在他大开的双腿间，眼睛四下乱瞟，好像她没法确定自己到底该不该看他。她的确该看他，如果她还想从中获取有用的知识的话。（要是他们只是为了取乐而这么做的话，克鲁利倒也不会介意。）

“疼吗？”亚茨问。她把头转到一边，但还是看着克鲁利轻松地把手指插入自己的体内。

他已经有很长一段时间没这么做过了，但他还是摇摇头，否决了这古怪的感觉。“不会。只是有点不习惯。这样不会疼的。”他一边继续说，一边用手指抽插着，有意避开太过刺激的部位，这样他才能为亚茨继续做下去。“要是疼的话，不管你是在和谁做，那家伙都做错了，我一定会帮你狠狠揍他们。”

亚茨笑了。“你听起来像加百列。”

克鲁利的手僵住了。“拜托别让我在做这个的时候想起你哥哥。”

“哦！对不起！”亚茨用手按住他的大腿，轻轻地揉了一下。这当然起了不小的帮助。“不谈家庭。”

“谢谢你。”克鲁利调整了一下姿势，感觉衬衫下的皮肤有些发痒。他想脱掉它们，但亚茨非常明确地表示过他们穿着越多的衣服越好。这并不是，通常来说，性爱进行的方式，但只要涉及到亚茨，克鲁利就无怨无悔。

他又找到了状态，看着亚茨观看他用手指操弄自己。他取悦着、开拓着自己，随着每一次抽插更加打开一点，直到进入变得更顺畅、更舒服。他发出一声小小的心满意足的叹息。他真的得多做做这个。

“会很难吗（Is it hard，双关语）？”亚茨问。

克鲁利低头看了眼自己的鸡巴，它正贴在他的肚子上。除非她是瞎的，否则她不可能会问出这个问题。“什么硬不硬？（Is what hard）？”

亚茨摇摇头，如梦初醒。“抱歉。要找到 G 点很难吗？”

克鲁利继续忙活，好奇亚茨的脑子里到底在想些什么，居然认为这是她接下来该问的问题。但他还是回答了。“一点也不难找。”他说。“这更主要的是个‘我愿意费心吗？’的问题。”

“嗯？”亚茨凑近了一点，把注意力转向克鲁利的脸，错过了他心目中的一场绝佳表演。

克鲁利伸了个懒腰，靠在枕头上，把手指推得更深。“G 点实际上真的并不难找。”他解释道。“这只是角度的问题。完全取决于某人寻找它的意愿。”他温柔地笑了。

“马尔科姆会去找它的。”亚茨肯定地说。

“他当然会。”

“还有，那个，呃，前列腺，也是这样吗？”亚茨又开始低头看自己的大腿了。

“当然是。“克鲁利说着就摸了摸自己的前列腺，奖励自己不知为何到现在都还没爆炸。他发出一声呻吟，咬住了自己的下唇。

“我只是想确定我做得对不对，”亚茨说。“当我进去的时候。”

克鲁利也看向了亚茨的大腿。几分钟前，他监督着她把装备绑上。她自己绑得挺不错的，他不甘心地点头赞许，因为他本希望能受邀帮她绑上。

“你会做得很好的。”他说。“我很确定。”

亚茨点点头，跪坐在脚上，克鲁利加进了第三根手指。他还没给自己来过什么大家伙，但他确实想过要来点什么，能给予他自己一直以来缺失的那种良好的伸展性。他想用三根手指来几秒钟应该就够了。

“谢谢你这么做，安东尼。”亚茨说。“我真的很感激你所做的一切。”

克鲁利对她笑了笑。“不客气。而且我真的应该谢谢你。”他抽出手指，用身旁的布擦干。“这感觉会很美妙的。”他把脚踏在床垫上，张开双腿，等待着亚茨的进入。

亚茨咽了下口水，脸涨得通红，比持续了一整晚的粉红还要红上一点。“我该怎么，呃，”亚茨比划了一下他的身体，又指了指自己。

“好吧，我们这儿并没打算做很久。”克鲁利说，他的肚子咕噜咕噜地叫着，表示同意。“所以我可以接受用手抬着我的腿。”

亚茨点点头，闭上眼睛，向前爬去。克鲁利心生怜悯，抬高双腿，放到她的手臂上，好帮她就位。他屁股底下的枕头再没有点外来的压力就要滑开了。而他迫不及待地想让她的重量包围住自己。

“你确定要错过这个荣幸？”克鲁利问道，期待着她能改变主意。

“我确定，”亚茨说，仍然闭着眼睛。“我不想伤害你。”

“你不会的，”克鲁利向她保证。他伸出手，往她腿间带子上绑着的那个器具上抹上润滑液，上下涂抹。“你要是弄疼我了，我会告诉你的。”

亚茨睁开眼睛，开始说些什么，这时机真是不对，因为克鲁利已经开始引导她进入自己。他们四目相会，克鲁利的身体完全沉沦于下面传来的快感，根本理解不了他的大脑怎么会因为看着亚茨的眼睛，感受着她进入自己就趋于崩溃。

“操啊啊啊啊，”当克鲁利被一寸寸填满时，他咬着牙嘶嘶说道。亚茨完全进入了他。她看起来那么美丽，俯身向下，脸色红润，可爱的金色卷发垂下来，把她的脸庞衬托得那么完美。她看起来真像个天使。而克鲁利也感到自己正备受庇佑。

“我，呃，这样，好吗？”亚茨问。她的眼睛飞快地转开，紧紧地盯着他们身体相连的地方。

克鲁利顺着她的目光看去，只能看到下面的一点实际情况。他点了点头。“该死的好。要是你能动起来更好。”

“哦！哦，对。当然。”亚茨又吞咽了一下，好好地搂住他的大腿，她温暖而柔软的双手按在他的大腿上。他立刻就意识到，这是个坏主意。他很难撑过一分钟。“像这样？”

克鲁利把头向后仰去，捂住嘴，忍住在胸腔里跃动的呻吟。他不得不闭上双眼，全心全意地感受这感觉有多 _美妙_ 。一进一出，亚茨已经抵住了他的前列腺。他在口交那会儿就怀疑过了，现在他基本上百分百确定她肯定撒了谎，这绝对不会是她的第一次。

“安东尼？”亚茨问。她俯得更低了，想查看他的情况。这只会让角度变得更深，让他更加止不住呻吟。“没事吧？”

克鲁利稳住呼吸，强迫自己看着她。他必须要坚强一些。而且看着亚茨满脸的担忧和困惑，也让他重新下定了决心。

“嗯，抱歉。只是你出人意料地有天赋。”他笑了，只是为了避免发出又一声呻吟。

“真的吗？”亚茨笑了，又开始动了起来。克鲁利咬紧牙关吞下了一声呜咽。“你能不能，我是说，要是你可以的话，呃，和我描述一下？”

克鲁利点点头，用手肘微微撑起自己的身子。他的胳膊在颤抖，但这无关紧要。这在某种程度上比躺着要好一些。“这感觉很好，”他说，“这就像，操，啊，就像吃到某种你一直以来都很想吃的东西那样。”亚茨点点头，全神贯注地听着，同时继续前后摆动着臀部。

克鲁利的目光在她的身体上游走，可惜，还是穿着衣服。他想着，当它这样摆动时，会呈现出什么模样。他想着，她的乳房会怎样轻轻地微微晃动，前后摇摆。他想着她的曲线，会怎样以一种罪恶而美味的方式，随着每一个动作而颤抖。他还想着她的屁股，想它会如何绷紧，如何摇动，想着他会怎样抓住它，握紧它，用他的手指把它塑造成自己想要的任意形状……

“就这些吗？”亚茨问。

克鲁利回过神来。他摇摇头，甩开那些幻象。“呃，抱歉。那么，呃，G 点，是吧？它基本上是阴蒂的一部分。”亚茨发生一点小小的赞同声。克鲁利能够感觉有某种炙热而美味的东西在他的小腹里积聚。“所以，呃，你基本上可以用同样的方式玩弄它。按住它，有意无视它，绕着它——！”

克鲁利高声尖叫了一声，猛地后仰倒在床上，双手紧紧捂住了嘴，因为亚茨完完全全遵循了他的指示。他感到她是如此全神贯注，因为她的臀部不断冲撞着，顶弄着，每一次抽插都恰到好处地顶到他的前列腺。

“对不起。”亚茨说，她的动作停下了。而克鲁利全心全意地反对她这样做，但他只是呜咽着。

而他的身体已经决定了要抢夺大脑的主导权。他依然紧紧捂着嘴，他自己也不知道这是为了什么，但他自己的臀部开始抵着亚茨的，催促她动起来。

亚茨依然一言不发，但再次抱住了他，开始继续她那专业得过分的抽插。

“安东尼，”亚茨说。而他只能模模糊糊地知道她在说话。“我能不能……为你做些补偿？”

克鲁利的大脑已经死机了，他只能点点头。亚茨的手放开了他的大腿，伸向他的腿间，抓住了他的鸡巴。他吓了一跳，坐了起来，双臂虚弱地支撑着自己的身体，亚茨抹开他的前液，为他做好润滑。

才过了几秒钟，克鲁利已经灵魂出窍。一股解脱的暖意在他身上蔓延，窜过他的每一根神经，直到他到达高潮。他以后会有时间为射在亚茨手里的那一大团粘腻的液体感到遗憾的。现在，他能想到的一切只有他的感觉有多 _美妙_ 。

克鲁利的手肘一软，倒在床上，精疲力竭。他闭上双眼，听着自己的心脏艰难地跳动，粗重地喘着气。然后他才记起，在这场小小的灵魂出逃的旅程中，自己并非独自一人，猛地睁开眼睛。

“我真他妈的对不起你。“他大声说，看着亚茨松开自己。从各种方面上都感到空虚。

“对不起？”亚茨问。她解开带子，用毛巾擦干净身体。“你有什么对不起我的？”

“这算不上是完善的知识讲解。“克鲁利解释道。他的愚蠢的身体要对此负全责。它不应该反应那么 _强烈_ ，那么快缴械投降。

“你到底在说什么呀？”亚茨坐了起来，看起来完全不像是刚刚和克鲁利做了他一生中最棒的一场性爱。“信息量很大啊。”

克鲁利挑起了一边眉毛。“是吗？”

“哦，是的。”亚茨笑了，笑容甜美而真挚。“你瞧，你是对的！我真的能进入马尔科姆的大脑里了，然后……嗯，我不太确定是怎么回事，但是，看着你，倾听你，这……好吧，我想我现在知道该怎么写了！”

克鲁利也笑了，高潮带来的肾上腺素慢慢消退，化为了疲惫。他的肚子开始叫了，亚茨抬高了眉毛。

“你休息吧，“亚茨吩咐道，“我去做饭。”

克鲁利点点头，他太过虚弱，无力争辩，躺了下来。他感觉到亚茨从床上爬了下来，听着她远去，在厨房里忙活着些什么。他的心情有点复杂。他本应该是掌控一切的那一方，是知晓一切答案的那个人。他本应是照顾亚茨的那个人。然而，他现在却躺在这里，在她为他做饭的时候昏昏欲睡。

克鲁利哼哼着，想着过去的这几周。或许，一直以来，他都弄错了。到头来，亚茨总是在为他做饭。而且她帮他找到了工作。还有掉进池塘的那件事。还有这件让他毫无自尊可言的事。克鲁利想得越多，就越是意识到：亚茨 _一直以来_ 都照顾着他。他一直没有意识到这一点，是因为，好吧，之前从来没有人这样照顾过他。

克鲁利勉强睁开双眼，看着房门。在它的另一边有亚茨。在它的另一边，有他爱的女人。在它的另一边，是克鲁利心目中世界上唯一一个可能有能力也爱他的人。

这意味着很多事。他需要为此做点什么。

尽快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原标题 pegging，指做爱时女方进入男方，除了“第四爱”外暂时没想到更合适的译名，有想法的话请留言~  
> 没有了。  
> 作者更了我再更。  
> 如果想催更请多给作者评论和 kudo~


End file.
